The Newest Diva
by CeNa'S LiDdLe SuGa
Summary: *~Plz read A/N~*Ryan Morgan is the newest WWE Diva and is brought in to play Jeff Hardy's new manager. Overtime Ryan develops feelings for Jeff, but is she brave enough to tell him or will she hide her feelings until she explodes? Read to find out!
1. Meeting The Newest Diva

Disclaimer: This story is total fiction. It never, ever happened & most likely never will. I don't own Jeff Hardy *sniffles* or any-1 else *sniffles again*, so plz don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~WWE Headquarters~*  
  
"Well, Miss Morgan, I don't see why we shouldn't give you your contract to sign right now." Said the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. Ryan couldn't believe her ears. Vince McMahon, the Vince McMahon was telling her that he was going to sign her on as a new WWE Diva. "You are exactly what we are looking for in a Diva now, especially with Amy on the shelf for a little over a year." One of Mr. McMahon's assistant's walked in with a couple of folders. "Thank you, Joe." He handed one of the folders to Ryan. They went over the whole contract together and about 30 minutes later they were finished. "Well, Miss Morgan, are ready to become newest member of the WWE Roster??" Mr. McMahon asked her with a smile.  
  
"I've been ready since I was born to become a part of the WWE." She said trying to keep her cool. "Oh and please call me Ryan"  
  
"Well, Ryan just sign on the dotted line and it will all be official." With that Ryan signed her name. "Well now you are an official WWE Diva, how do you feel?" Mr. McMahon asked.  
  
"Mr. McMahon I feel so great. When do I start?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Well I need you to start Monday for Raw in Houston. Is that ok for you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that is perfect." Ryan replied.  
  
"Good, I will have plane tickets sent to your house via Fed Ex tomorrow. I'm sorry but I have a meeting in 10 minutes." Mr. McMahon said.  
  
"Oh yes, well I should call my parents, and um... everyone else. Thank you so much again Mr. McMahon." She said rising from her seat.  
  
"Oh no, thank you." With that they said their goodbyes and Ryan left his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~In The Parking Lot~*  
  
Everything had just started registering in Ryan's mind. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!!! I can't believe that I am the newest WWE Diva!!!!" she yelled out not knowing that someone had heard her.  
  
"I guess we might be working together then." Came a sweet southern accent. Ryan quickly turned around to see who had overheard her. "Hi, I'm Jeff Hardy." Jeff said holding out his hand. Jeff looked the brunette up and down. She had a women's suit with the jacket in her hand. She had the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen and her hair had red highlights in it. She was probably about 5'7 he guessed.  
  
"Ryan Morgan." She said shaking his hand. "I didn't realize anyone was listening." She said blushing. She looked at Jeff. He had a pair of baggy jeans, a Lugz t-shirt and a leather jacket on. His, what looked to be purple hair, was pulled back under a baseball cap and the most captivating green eyes.  
  
"I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Vince in 5 minutes. It was nice meeting you." Jeff said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~7:00 Monday Morning Houston Airport~*  
  
"Thank God I'm finally here!!" Ryan exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air as she walked to the baggage claim.  
  
"Well who would've thought I would meet you here." Came a familiar voice. Ryan turned around to see Jeff Hardy standing behind her.  
  
"Nice to see you too Jeff." She said with a smile. Ryan noticed her two bags on the conveyer belt. She quickly grabbed them and dropped them on the floor. Jeff must've spotted his bags because she saw him grab two bags off of another conveyer belt.  
  
"What hotel are you staying at?" Jeff asked coming up next to her wheeling his bags behind him.  
  
"The Marriott." Ryan said walking with Jeff to the exit.  
  
"Cool, me too." Jeff said with a smile as they walked into the parking garage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Noon Houston Arena~*  
  
"Excuse me, are you Ryan Morgan?" A woman with a headset and clipboard asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Can I help you?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Umm... Shane McMahon would like to talk to you about your debut tonight." She said flipping a few pages on her clipboard. "He's in the meeting room down the hall."  
  
"Thank You." Ryan said walking in the direction that the woman had pointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Meeting Room~*  
  
Ryan knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a voice from inside the meeting room. Ryan walked into the room and noticed Shane McMahon and Jeff Hardy sitting at the meeting table going over the script for the night. "Hello Ryan it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from my dad and Jeff over here." He said nodding his head towards Jeff.  
  
"All good things I hope." She said with a smile. "If you r having a meeting with Jeff, I can come back when you need me."  
  
"Oh, well actually this meeting has to do with Jeff too. That's why he's here. Please have a seat." Shane said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, ok." Ryan said taking a seat next to Jeff.  
  
"Now Ryan, I know you're thinking 'What does my debut have to do with Jeff Hardy?' well he is actually a huge part of your debut." Shane said. Ryan just nodded her head telling him to continue. "Well tonight in Jeff's match against Andrew, Stacy of course will interfere by using her assets so to speak. Anyway, you will run down and attack Stacy or something of the sort, which will distract Andrew long enough for Jeff to regain control and win. A little while after the match you'll be interviewed by Terri and Jeff will introduce you as his new manager. Any questions?" Shane asked the both of them.  
  
"No." Jeff and Ryan said in unison.  
  
"Ok, then there is nothing here left for us to discuss. I suggest the two of you go find Andrew and Stacy and plan out your match tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you Ryan. I'll talk to the two of you later." And with that Shane was out the door. Ryan turned to Jeff.  
  
"Did you know about this?" She asked. Jeff just gave her that sexy smile.  
  
"Maybe." He said still smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Monday Night Raw: Jeff Hardy vs. Test w/ Stacy Keibler~*  
  
Jeff's music blared through the arena speakers. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 218 pounds, Jeff Hardy." Lillian Garcia announced as Jeff ran down to the ring. Then Test's music came on. "And his opponent being accompanied by Stacy Keibler, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing in at 282 pounds, Test."  
  
The match started with Jeff having the upper hand. He hit a number of high flying moves keeping Test down on the mat. When Jeff hit a Swanton Bomb and went for the pin Stacy got into the ring and started distracting the referee. Jeff got up, pulled the ref around and started yelling at him for not counting the 1, 2, 3. Stacy again distracted the ref and Test gave Jeff a low blow. That was Ryan's cue. She ran down the ramp and pulled Stacy of the ring apron and they began fighting on the outside. This time it was Test who was distracted and Jeff rolled him up for and got the 1, 2, 3. When Ryan heard the bell and Jeff announced as the winner, she ran to him and raised his hand in victory as they walked backwards up the ramp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Backstage Interview~*  
  
"Jeff congratulations on your win against Test tonight, but what everyone is wondering is who is the girl who came out and helped you during the match?" Terri asked holding the microphone so that Jeff could speak into it.  
  
"Well, Terri, as you must know, Lita used to be my self's and Matt's manager. Since she's injured and won't be back for a year I've been looking around for a new manager..." Jeff said pausing and giving the microphone to Ryan.  
  
"He's been looking for a new manager until he met me. I'm Ryan Morgan, Jeff Hardy's new manager and the newest WWE Diva." Ryan said handing the microphone back to Terri as she and Jeff walked away to his locker room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Jeff's Locker Room~*  
  
"So now that you have made your official WWE debut, Miss Morgan, how do you feel?" Jeff asked as if he were the Coach interviewing her.  
  
"Well, Jeff, I feel real good you know what I mean?" she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah well you should. You did an excellent job out there." He said giving her a hug. Ryan smiled at Jeff.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff that means a lot to me. I have to go get changed and give Amy her pants back. I'll talk to you later." She said heading to the Diva's Locker Room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~9:30 am Tuesday Dallas Texas: Mall~*  
  
"If you're gonna play Jeff Hardy's manager, you've gotta look the part." Amy said with a laugh. Ryan just smiled.  
  
"You said Hot Topic was the first stop right guys?" Ryan asked looking from the mall map to Jeff and Amy.  
  
"Yes it is." Jeff said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Hot Topic~*  
  
"Ok Ryan, my pants fit you pretty good right?" Amy asked looking through the racks of clothes.  
  
"Yeah, they actually fit me perfectly." Ryan replied looking over Amy's shoulder to see the clothes she was looking at. Amy started holding up different shirts and pants for Ryan and Jeff to see.  
  
"I like them all." Jeff said smiling. Amy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't really matter what you think Jeff. Ryan what do you think?" Amy asked.  
  
"I actually agree with Jeff. I like them all." Ryan said smiling.  
  
"Ok then you better get your credit card out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They have you scheduled at the next diva shoot right?" Amy asked looking at Ryan.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Ryan asked giving Amy a confused look.  
  
"There's our next stop." Amy said pointing to a Victoria's Secret.  
  
"That's cool with me, but what about him?" She said pointing to Jeff.  
  
"Oh...I don't mind going in there and watching you try on lingerie." Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe we should do this when he's not around."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Amy said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next-Week Monday Night Raw~*  
  
Stacy Keibler is in the ring bitching about how it was Ryan's fault that Test lost to Jeff Monday night. "Ryan I am challenging you to a bra and panties match here on Raw tonight. So you either get your ass out here and get stripped down to your bra and panties or-" Stacy was cut off by Willa Ford's 'I Wanna Be Bad' blaring through the arena speakers. Ryan walked onto the stage bobbing her head to the music with a microphone in her hand.  
  
"Or what Stacy? What will you do if I don't accept your challenge?" Stacy just stood there looking shocked that Ryan had actually come out and interrupted her. "That's what I thought. Anyway, I accept your challenge. Let's say we take care of this so I can strip you down before Jeff's match." With that Ryan dropped her microphone and ran down to the ring.  
  
The match started out with Stacy attacking Ryan as she got into the ring. Stacy had the upper hand in the beginning. Stacy ripped Ryan's dark blue baby-t off revealing a black bra. By the end of the match, Ryan had hit Stacy with a hurricanranna, which enabled her the chance to get her shirt off, and a corkscrew moonsault, which enabled her to pull off her shorts.  
  
"Here is your winner Ryan Morgan!!" Lillian Garcia said as 'I Wanna Be Bad' blared through the speakers for the second time that night. Ryan threw Stacy's short shorts at Stacy as she left the ring and walked up the ramp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~3 Months Later-Monday Night Raw~*  
  
"J.R. who's locker room is that on F-View?" Jerry "The King" Lawler asked Jim Ross.  
  
"I think it is Jeff Hardy's locker room, King." J.R. answered.  
  
They heard a knock and saw Jeff come on screen and open the door. "Hey Ryan." Jeff said letting her in and sitting down on the couch. She sat down next to him. "You know that I don't have a match tonight, right?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I know that Jeff, I am after all your manager." She said moving closer to him. "But that's why I'm here," she said straddling his lap and putting her arms around his neck, "I was thinking that maybe we could do something."  
  
"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Jeff asked resting his hands on her hips.  
  
"This." She said giving Jeff a soft kiss. They pulled away and Jeff just smiled and kissed her running his hands under the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. When they pulled away, Ryan pulled off Jeff's shirt and he laid her down on the couch and got on top of her. Then the F- View was cut off by Randy Orton and one of his dumb ass news announcements.  
  
"Damn it J.R., things were just starting to get heated up in that locker room and Randy Orton had to interrupt it." King exclaimed.  
  
"Well King, I think that Jeff and Ryan will be happy that, that was all we got to see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Ryan sat with her back leaning up against the foot of Jeff's bed watching a movie on her Sony laptop. She heard the shower turn off and new Jeff would be coming out soon. Since Jeff and Ryan had been working together pretty much 24/7, Ryan had developed feelings for Jeff that just got stronger and stronger each day. They were so strong, it was hard for her to keep them to herself and now with the new part of their story line together, she knew that Jeff would find out one way or another. The bathroom door opened and Jeff walked out of the bathroom drying his hair, wearing only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. *damn it!! Why does he have to look so good?!?!* Ryan thought as Jeff walked over to the bed and laid down on it. "What are you watching?" Jeff asked peaking over the foot of the bed.  
  
"Umm...Austin Powers Goldmember." She said pausing it and looking up at Jeff.  
  
"Well...come up here so I can watch too." Jeff said patting the spot on the bed next to him. Ryan hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Uh...ok." She said getting up and lying down on the bed next to Jeff. By the time the movie was over, Ryan had fallen asleep. Jeff closed the laptop and put it on the desk next to the bed.  
  
"Ryan, sweetie, wake up." Jeff said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Ryan said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Come on why don't you get under the covers and stay here tonight. It's really late. I'll sleep on the couch." Jeff said pulling the covers over her and grabbing the extra blankets and pillows.  
  
"No Jeff you can sleep in the bed too," Ryan said pausing, "unless you don't want to."  
  
"Umm...sure, if you're sure you don't care." Jeff said walking over to the bed and climbing in next to her. He put his arms around her waist and she snuggled up to him. "Goodnight." He whispered.  
  
"Goodnight." She whispered back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next Morning~*  
  
Ryan woke up to the sound of the alarm on Jeff's cell phone going off. "It's to damn early." She mumbled as she tried to get up but found that Jeff's arms were too tight around her waist. "Jeff...come on I have a flight to catch in an hour and a half." Ryan said trying to loosen his tight grip.  
  
"Mmm...five more minutes." He mumbled not letting go. She just sighed and laid her back down on the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Two Hours Later~*  
  
Jeff woke up to the sound of Ryan rushing around his room cursing up a storm. "What's wrong?" he asked tiredly as he got out of bed.  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I missed my fucking flight!!" Ryan exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to go home." Jeff said feeling a little guilty because he knew it was probably his fault. "Can't you get another flight?"  
  
"No. Not until tomorrow afternoon and there's no point because I'll just have to leave the next morning." She said sitting down on the bed and putting her head into her hands.  
  
"Well then you'll just have to come with me to North Carolina. I'm sure there will be room on the flight I have this afternoon." Jeff said picking up the phone and dialing the airports number. "They have enough room for you so let's get ready to go."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to go to North Carolina with you. I figured you would be sick of me by now." Ryan said with a small smile. Jeff walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Sick of you? Never. Now come on go make sure all your stuff is packed." Jeff said shooing her out of his room. When he heard the door to his hotel room close, he sighed. "Believe me; I could never get sick of you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well this is my 2nd fic and I've been writing it all week. I've even skipped homework 2 do the writing 4 it! I'm not sure if next weekend or the day after Christmas will be the next time I update...so incase it's after Christmas...Happy Holidays!!!! Every-1 have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Winter Solstice, and any other holiday u celebrate! The title of this fic may change 'cuz I can't really think of a good title 4 it yet and I don't like this 1 very much, so if u have any suggestions leave it in ur review! Every-1 plz read & review this story!!! Plz, come on it's the holidays, a time of giving, so plz give me some reviews!! I'll luv ya if u do!!!  
  
*~lilmizzxtreme~* 


	2. Ryan's Bio

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jeff Hardy *tear* or any-1 else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, it's 9:27 pm & i just finished my health project that I got 2 month's ago but stalled 2 do it and it took ALL day 2 do it & my mom wuz yellin @ me cuz she wanted me 2 help decorate 4 X-mas but I couldn't cuz I wuz doin my damn project &...i'm rambling aren't I? Sorry 'bout that, just needed 2 get it out I guess. Any who...I got a special request from JeffHardyLover 4 a lil more info on Ryan...so here's her bio:  
  
Full Name: Ryan Christina Morgan  
  
D.O.B: February 8, 1982  
  
Home: Manhattan, NY  
  
Height: 5'7 ½  
  
Weight: 125 lbs  
  
Hair: Brown w/red highlights  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Tattoos/piercings: bellybutton, ears (2x), and tongue pierced. Tattoo of a rose on the left side of her lower abdomen, and a tattoo of a small blue dolphin on her right hip with the word 'Free' in Spanish under it.  
  
Favorite bands/music artists: Eminem, Likin Park, Limp Bizkit, Ja Rule, Nelly, Christina Aguilera, J.LO, Ashanti, etc.  
  
What makes her tick: When someone lies 2 her  
  
When she got into wrestling: after watching it with her bro's a few times she wuz hooked. Started training when she wuz 17, started in the indy's when she was 18.  
  
Xtra Info: grew up in Manhattan, has 2 older brothers & 1 younger sister, had some guy problems that got her into a lil trouble, has a hard time trusting people.  
  
Sibling's names & ages: Rich (26), Josh (22), Gillian (18)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If there's anything else u wanna know just review & i'll post it with the next chapter which will definitely be up by Friday night. I wrote this up yesterday and I'm home 2day cuz i've had a cold since last week and i'm feelin' like shit so i'm workin' on the next chapter.  
  
Hasta Lavista Baby!  
  
*~lilmizzxtreme~* 


	3. 2 Day Break At Jeff's

Disclaimer: How many times do I have 2 say it??? I don't own Jeff Hardy or any-1 else!!!!!!! *burst's out crying*  
  
A/N: If u haven't already, u might wanna read Ryan's bio before u read this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Airplane~*  
  
Ryan put her carry on bag in the overhead compartment next to Jeff's. She sat down and put her headphones around her neck. "What are you listening to?" Jeff asked trying to grab her discman out of her hand to see.  
  
"Jennifer Lopez's new CD." Ryan said as Jeff just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to call you my Hip Hop Princess from now on." Jeff said looking through her small CD case. "Let's see, we've got Ja Rule, Eminem, Nelly, Jay-Z, Destiny's Child, Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears..." he said looking up at her,  
  
"What I used to like her. I don't like her anymore you know that. Every time her music video comes on MTV I change the channel." Ryan said to Jeff as he continued to flip through her CD case.  
  
"So you don't mind if I use it as a frisbee for Liger than?" he asked.  
  
"Go right ahead." (A/N: I'm sorry 4 any-1 who likes Britney...I just don't like her anymore. Plz don't hate me!!!) "You forgot to mention that I have some Limp Bizkit and Linkin Park in there." She pointed out putting on her headphones and starting her CD. Jeff just shook his head and pulled on his own headphones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Jeff's Home In Cameron, North Carolina~*  
  
Ryan looked around Jeff's yard as she got out of his car. "Wow. You really put a lot of work into this place haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah... but I love working on it. To me it's not work, it's more like play." Jeff smiled as he looked around his yard with pride.  
  
"Well you did an amazing job." Ryan said as Jeff led her into his house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Jeff was up in his room, most likely writing, and Ryan was downstairs in his kitchen listening to the radio and cooking dinner. "Hmm...let's see something easy and hard to burn." She contemplated as she looked through the kitchen cabinets. "Ahh...pasta. That's easy enough." She said as she heard the beginning of Nelly's 'Hot In Herre' came on the radio.  
  
Hot in...  
  
So hot in herre...  
  
So hot in...  
  
I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious  
  
Flirtatious tryin' to show faces  
  
Waitin' for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
You know waitin for the right time to flash them G's  
  
Then I'm leavin', please believin  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got locked at the top of the 4 Seasons  
  
Penthouse, rooftop, birds I feedin'  
  
No deceivin' nottin' else up my sleeves, no teasin'  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz' I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you  
  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
  
I said...  
  
Ryan began singing and dancing around the kitchen as she cooked dinner.  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I am gettin' so hot I wanna take my clothes off)  
  
Oh  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I am gettin' so hot I wanna take my clothes off)  
  
Let it hang all out  
  
Jeff stood in the kitchen doorway trying to keep himself from laughing. It wasn't that Ryan was a bad dancer; it was just that she looked funny singing and shaking her ass while stirring pasta.  
  
Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles  
  
What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin the models  
  
I see you drivin, sports car, ain't hittin the throttle  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I can't talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin, its hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tank top, all on at this point  
  
Your with a winner so baby you can't lose  
  
I got secrets can't leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front of your mirror while you're on the phone  
  
Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend  
  
Like 'girl I think my butt gettin' big'  
  
Oh  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I am gettin' so hot I wanna take my clothes off)  
  
Oh  
  
It's gettin hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I am gettin' so hot I wanna take my clothes)  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
Jeff walked up behind her, put his hands on her hips and began dancing with her. Ryan immediately turned around ready to hit him with the spoon she was holding. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy if you ever scare me like that again I'll..." Jeff just laughed not letting go of her hips. Ryan just gave up turned around and continued to cook.  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, baby make it ah, ah  
  
"What you don't want to dance with me? I'm hurt." He said as he kept on dancing. Ryan turned around and sighed at the look the puppy dog face he had on.  
  
"I guess this is a battle I can't win...but only to the end of this song 'cause I have to finish cooking dinner." She said putting her arms around his neck and swaying her hips to the music. Jeff pulled her closer to him. *If this song goes on any longer it'll be the death of me* Ryan thought as she looked up at Jeff.  
  
Stop placin, time wastin  
  
I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?)  
  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
  
Say she like to think about cutting in restrooms  
  
Suddenly he kissed her. When they pulled away Ryan looked stunned. *Jeff just got caught up in the moment right...I mean he doesn't think of me like tha-* but her thoughts were interrupted when Jeff kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and much more passionate. Jeff lifted her up so that she was sitting on the kitchen counter. He ran his hands up and down her legs as they pulled apart and he pulled off her shirt. Ryan wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist and he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I am gettin' so hot I wanna take my clothes off)  
  
Oh  
  
It's gettin hot in herre  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
(I am gettin' so hot I wanna take my clothes)  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, baby make it ah, ah  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next Morning~*  
  
Ryan woke up to the muffled sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the digital clock on Jeff's nightstand. "Who in the hell is calling me at 7:00 on my day off?" Ryan said pulling a sheet around her body and getting up. Something suddenly pulled her down.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asked tiredly.  
  
"My cell is ringing. I'll be right back." Ryan got up and went into the guest room, which was the room across the hall from Jeff's. She picked up her cell and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"  
  
"Where the fuck are you Ryan?" The person on the other end asked.  
  
"It's nice to here from you to Gillian." Ryan said with a yawn.  
  
"Dad and Josh have been going nuts because you didn't get off the plane yesterday. Where the hell are you?" Gillian asked once again.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot to call you guys yesterday. I'm in North Carolina." Ryan said with another yawn.  
  
"North Carolina? What the hell are you doing in North Carolina?"  
  
"I overslept and missed my flight yesterday and there wasn't another flight to NY until this afternoon and there would be no point since I have to leave first thing tomorrow," Ryan said taking a breath, "so Jeff said I could stay with him for the two days we have off."  
  
"Ok...but why didn't you call? Dad has been freaking out not knowing where you are and Josh has been calling your cell every five minutes. What were you doing?" Gillian asked all in one breath.  
  
"Well...I uhh...got side tracked." Ryan said nervously.  
  
"What were you doing that made you forget to call us?"  
  
"Umm...I was cooking dinner and...yeah I was cooking dinner and just forgot. Tell dad and Josh I'll call them later. Gotta go. Bye." She said quickly hanging up her phone. She sighed and walked back into Jeff's room. Jeff was sitting at the foot of his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her walk in the room. Ryan looked down at her finger nails nervously. Jeff could sense her nervousness.  
  
"Come here." Jeff said motioning her over with his hand. She walked over to him stepping over some clothes that were scattered across the floor. Jeff pulled her into his lap and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. "Ryan, I didn't plan last night-"  
  
"Jeff, I know you didn't plan last night. Neither did I." Ryan said interrupting Jeff.  
  
"I'm not finished." He said softly putting his hand on her cheek. "I didn't plan last night, not even when I kissed you. And I don't regret it." Ryan went to interrupt him again but Jeff put his finger to her lips. "Please let me finish." Ryan nodded her head. "Last night was the best night of my life." Ryan's eyes widened. "I'm not lying. It really was. The moment I met you, I knew there was something about you and...why the hell am I telling you this I mean you don't even feel the same way." Jeff looked away. Ryan pulled Jeff's face so that he was facing her.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me?" She asked softly. Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I know that you couldn't possibly feel the same way."  
  
"Well, you're wrong." Ryan said kissing him softly.  
  
"Wait did you just say I was wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her lips.  
  
"How about we go back to bed?" Jeff asked tugging at the sheet wrapped around her body.  
  
"I think I would like that." Ryan said crawling on to the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I just got around to editing the song in this chap. I got the right words to the song like a month ago but this is the first chance I got to re- write it since I'm home from school today.  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


	4. New Champions

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy alright. He owns himself (unless he signed himself away 2 Vince when he signed his WWE contract). R u happy now that I admitted it??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Jeff heard the front door to his house slam shut. "Jeff?" He heard someone call and knew exactly who it was. Ryan was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. He quietly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and grabbed a white wifebeater out of his draw and pulled it over his head as he headed downstairs. "Jeff?" he heard the person yell from his living room.  
  
"Shh...Matt, be quiet." Jeff said walking into the living room. Matt gave him a questioning look.  
  
"It's great to know you're happy to see me." Matt said. "And why do I have to be quiet?"  
  
"Because Ryan is sleeping." Jeff said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Oh I didn't know Ryan was here. Wait, why is she sleeping at 5:00, and why are you in your pajamas and look like you just got out of bed?" Matt questioned. Jeff ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do I really have to tell you, Matt?" Jeff said. Matt's jaw dropped.  
  
"You two...the two of you...was it like a one night stand or something?" Matt stuttered out.  
  
"It kind of started out that way but umm...kinda changed this morning." Jeff tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"This morning we talked and decided that we didn't want it to be a one night stand. You know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yea, I think so. Listen bro, I hate cut this short but I have to go see Amy; I haven't seen her yet today. If you need anything give me a call." With that Matt was out the door. Jeff walked back up the stairs, into his bedroom and saw that Ryan was still asleep. He got back in bed and put his arms around her.  
  
"Hey where did you go?" Ryan asked with a yawn and turning over so she was facing him.  
  
"Matt just stopped by for a couple of minutes." Jeff answered gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Oh, you think we should get up and maybe get something to eat?" she said leaning on her elbow.  
  
"Yea that sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Ok then I better go shower." Ryan said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Monday Night Raw The Next Week~*  
  
(Backstage Interview)  
  
"Jeff, Ryan, can I talk with the two of you for a minute?" The Coach asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." Jeff said.  
  
"Well there are a couple of things I would like to talk to you about. One thing is your inter-gender title match against Steven Richards and Victoria, but first I would like to know what your thoughts are on getting caught on F-View last week."  
  
"What are you talking about Coach?" Ryan asked confused.  
  
"You mean you guys don't know?" Coach asked. Ryan and Jeff shook their heads. "Well than you guys might want to take a look at this." He said pointing towards a backstage monitor. The monitor showed the footage from last week. Jeff and Ryan looked completely shocked and embarrassed. "You might want to thank Randy Orton and his news announcements for interrupting because we probably would have seen a lot more." Coach chuckled. The look on Jeff's face went from shocked and embarrassed to pure anger. He stormed away with Ryan and a camera at his heels. He ended up in front of Eric Bischoff's office and without a second thought he burst through the door.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Eric, putting a hidden camera in my damn locker-room?" Jeff yelled as Eric Bischoff's face turned bright red with anger. He got up from behind his desk and stood eye to eye with Jeff.  
  
"And just who the hell do you think you are, coming in here without knocking and then yelling at me? In case you forgot I am the Raw General Manager and your boss." Bischoff said getting in Jeff's face. Knowing that Jeff would pop at any second, Ryan got in between them. She turned to face Eric.  
  
"You are so lucky Randy Orton interrupted last week or I would definitely be tempted to let Jeff beat the piss out of you right now." She turned to Jeff. "Listen we have a huge match tonight and I'm just as pissed as you, but we have more important things to think about right now. We can deal with this later." Jeff calmed down a little.  
  
"You're right let's go." He said as he and Ryan walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Jeff Hardy and Ryan Morgan (challengers) vs. Steven Richards (European Champion) and Victoria (Women's Champion)~*  
  
"Well King, this is a very interesting main event we have tonight." J.R. said to the King.  
  
"Yea J.R., this is an inter-gender title match. Steven Richards and Victoria's titles will be on the line and if Jeff or Ryan pin either Steven or Victoria they become the new European and Women's Champions!" The King exclaimed. Then the lights dimmed and the drum beat of Jeff's music began and the entire arena rose to their feet as Jeff and Ryan appeared at the top of the ramp.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an inter- gender tag team match for the European and Women's titles. First approaching the ring the challengers, Jeff Hardy and Ryan Morgan." Then Jeff's music stopped and Steven Richards's music began. "And making their way to the ring, they are the European and Women's Champion's, Steven Richards and Victoria." Lillian Garcia announced.  
  
Jeff and Steven started the match. It was back and forth for a little while until Jeff hit a devastating DDT. He positioned Steven on the mat and went to the top turnbuckle and got ready to do a Swanton Bomb when Victoria pushed him off the turnbuckle and he fell onto the mat totally missing his target. Ryan ran around the ring and pulled Victoria off the apron and began kicking her in the ribs. They fought a while outside the ring until the referee was able to get them back to their corners. By this time both Jeff and Steven were back up and beating on each other. Jeff got a school boy roll up on him but Victoria interrupted the count. That got Ryan into the ring to attack Victoria. In the end Jeff hit a Swanton Bomb on Steven and Ryan hit a corkscrew moonsault (name: Falling Star) on Victoria. Jeff hooked Steven's leg, Ryan hooked Victoria's leg and the referee used both hands to make the 3 count.  
  
"Here are your winners, and new European and Women's Champion's, Jeff Hardy and Ryan Morgan!!" Lillian announced as Jeff's music blared through the speakers. The referee handed them their newly won titles and held their hands up in victory. They headed up the ramp and at the top of the ramp they hugged and kissed passionately, which pleased the crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I finally updated!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I kinda have a lil bit of writers block it's starting 2 go away but, if u have any ideas or suggestions, plz, plz, e-mail me @ lilmizxtreme@aol.com or put it in your review. Speakin' of reviews, thanx 2 aussiewrestlingfan, JeffHardyLover, Lizzie Borden, chipmunkdani, GoddessInBondage, jeffslildiva, HardyzGurl1, and Yolanda 4 reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv ya all!!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY-1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had the best X-mas ever!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a brand new stereo with a 5 disc CD changer, a 20" flat screen TV/DVD, & an MP3 player (which I get can't the damn piece of shit 2 work!!!!!!!!!!) Anywho enough of me rambling on, hope u all had a gr8 X-mas 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I also know that the European Title was unified with the Intercontinental Title, but I needed a singles title & that's the 1 I picked. As always plz, plz, plz, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~lilmizzxtreme~* 


	5. Guess Who's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~May 2003~*  
  
In the last year both Jeff and Ryan's careers had skyrocketed. Jeff had lost his European Title one month after winning it, only to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Triple H in a ladder match at the next paper-view. He lost it two months later to Big Poppa Pump, Scott Steiner. Ryan held her Women's Title for three months then lost it to Trish Stratus. Then two months later she won it back from Trish in a two out of three falls hardcore rules match and she is still holding the title today. Also in those months, Jeff and Ryan went through a messy breakup, both on screen and off. On screen, Jeff had started to get jealous when Ryan had teamed up with Y2J Chris Jericho many times because of a feud between herself and Jericho, and Trish Stratus and Rob Van Dam. After a huge inter-gender table match, Chris planted a kiss on Ryan. After the match, Jeff and Ryan argued over it. Jeff yelled at Ryan, saying that she wanted it and that she could go and screw him because their relationship was over. Shortly after that Jeff and Ryan broke up in real life but know one ever found out why because neither of them would talk about. Neither would they speak to one another unless they had to for work. Also, the federation saw many changes. There was no more brand extension; Stephanie McMahon now had full control of both Raw and Smackdown! after, Eric Bischoff lost a Royal Rumble type match for control of both brands. There was the era of Mattitude running around still with a few more, as Matt puts it, MFers, Paul Heyman was still Big Show and Kurt Angle's agent (neither one were the WWE Champion though), Molly Holly had grown out her hair and died it blonde, and Chris Nowinski had finally learned (the hard way) that it was not very smart to try and make fun of other, bigger superstars such as the Undertaker, who didn't go to Harvard. There was also the return of many superstars such as The Rock, Jazz, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rhyno, Rey Mysterio, and of course the lovely Lita.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Raw Is War~*  
  
"JR, can you believe it? Lita will be returning to the ring tonight after being out for a year with a broken neck." The King exclaimed as Raw went on the air.  
  
"I know King, and she is in a 4-way elimination match against Trish Stratus, Jazz, and Molly Holly for the number 1 contender ship for the Women's Title at Judgment Day." JR said adjusting his headset.  
  
"And the current Women's Champion, Ryan Morgan, is going to be joining us for the match. We've got Trish, Molly, Lita, and Jazz in the ring, and Ryan doing commentary. Guess what that means JR!!! PUPPIES!!!!!!!!" King exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down King." JR said waving his hat to cool King off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Lita vs. Trish Stratus vs. Molly Holly vs. Jazz in a 4-Way Elimination Match For the Number One Contender Ship to the Women's Title (Main Event)~*  
  
'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera blasted through the arena speakers. Ryan walked through the curtain and onto the top of the ramp. She waved to the crowd and then walked to the side of the stage where the announce table was and joined JR and King. "It's nice to have you here for your comments and thoughts on this match Ryan." JR said as Ryan put on her headset.  
  
"It's good to be here and I can't wait for the match to start. I mean this is a huge match. First of all it's the main event on Raw and it has the wrestling return of one of the greatest Divas of all time, Lita." Ryan said as the lights went out. You heard the first notes of 'Time to Rock & Roll' blast through the arena speakers. Trish appeared at the top of the ramp doing her normal routine.  
  
"The following contest is a 4-way elimination match for the number 1 contender ship to the WWE Women's Championship. First making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus." Lillian Garcia announced. Next Jazz's music hit, "Making her way to the ring, Jazz." Once Jazz got into the ring Molly's music hit. "Making her way to the ring, Molly Holly." After Molly was in the ring, the lights went out again and a black light went on over the ramp. 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' by Boy Hits Car sounded through the speakers and the arena rose to their feet and erupted in cheers. Lita emerged from the curtain with a huge smile on her face. "and making her way to the ring Lita!" Again the crowd erupted in cheers. Lita's clothes glowed in the black light as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. Each Diva found a corner and Trish and Jazz started it off as the bell sounded.  
  
"Well Ryan, from what you said earlier it sounds like you have a great deal of respect for Lita." JR said.  
  
"JR, I have tons of respect for Lita. She was actually one of the people I idolized when I started wrestling because she had just debuted when I started training. I wanted to do those high flying moves, like she does." Ryan said as Trish hit Stratusfaction on Jazz.  
  
"Trish hits the Stratusfaction. 1...2...3! Jazz is the first to be eliminated." JR said as Molly got into the ring and attacked Trish.  
  
"So, Ryan who would you like to win out of the three divas left." King asked.  
  
"All of the women who are taking part in this match are former Women's Champion and all are worthy of the title shot, but I would really like Lita to win." Ryan said.  
  
"And here is Lita tagged in by Trish." JR exclaimed as the crowd stood and cheered again for Lita. "She's going to the top rope...hurricanranna to Molly hook of the leg...1...2...kick out. Can you believe that she did that after having a broken neck." JR said as the match continued.  
  
"You see that's why I have so much respect for her, that is the move that broke her neck and she did it again with no fear whatsoever." Ryan said as Lita hit the Twist Of Fate on Molly.  
  
"Twist Of Fate to Molly, 1...2...3!" JR exclaimed as Molly was eliminated and Lita and Trish faced off in the ring. It was back and forth until Trish hit Stratusfaction on Lita.  
  
"Here's the cover 1...2...and kick out!!! How did Lita kick out of that??" JR said as Lita took some right hands from Trish. Ryan stood up to get a better view of the match. Lita gained control of the match again and hit Trish with the second Twist Of Fate of the match.  
  
"Oh my God JR, look puppies!!!!!!!!!" King exclaimed as Lita went to the top rope, pulled her shirt over her head, and did the moonsault to Trish.  
  
"Moonsault to Trish, hook of the leg 1...2...3!!!!!!" JR said as the bell sounded and 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' sounded through the arena.  
  
"Here is your winner...Lita!!!!!!!!!" Lillian announced as the crowd rose to their feet and cheered for what had to be the millionth time that night. Lita walked up the ramp with a huge smile on her face. Ryan met her at the top of the ramp. She held her hand out to Lita and they shook hands, hugged quickly and walked backstage together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Backstage~*  
  
Ryan gave Amy (Lita) a hug. "Girl, you did great!!! You got the biggest pop of the night!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed giving her another hug. Ryan saw Jeff walk up behind Amy. "Listen, I'll talk to you in the Divas Locker Room." She said as she gave Amy one last hug and turn in the opposite direction. Amy turned around and realized why Ryan took off so quickly. Jeff gave her a hug and picked her up off the ground.  
  
"You did awesome out there!!! Congratulations!!!" He said as he put her back down on the ground.  
  
"Thanks Jeff." Amy said giving him a hug as more people came up to congratulate her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Divas Locker Room~*  
  
Ryan ran a brush through her long brown hair as Amy ran into the room. She plopped down on the bench and looked through her bag for a change of clothes. "So you're going out with everyone to celebrate...right." she asked looking up from her bag. Ryan thought about it for a moment. Jeff would definitely be going. She sighed.  
  
"I don't know Amy...I'm...ugh...kind of tired." Ryan lied.  
  
"Oh come on Ryan, you didn't even have a match tonight." Ryan looked down. "It's because of Jeff isn't it?" Amy shook her head. "Ugh...damn it Ryan, once and for all I want an answer as to why you and Jeff broke up, why you can't talk to him, and why you can't even be in the same room as him." Amy said sternly. Ryan shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Amy." She said softly.  
  
"You two are my best friends, ok. I really don't give a shit if you don't wanna talk about it!!" Amy yelled.  
  
"It's none of your fucking business Amy so just drop it." Ryan yelled back. She walked angrily out of the room and right into Jeff. She looked up at him, shook her head, and pushed him out of her way and stormed down the hallway. Amy looked at Jeff and was about to say something but Jeff cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it either." Jeff said walking down the opposite hallway Ryan went down. Amy sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands.  
  
"What the fuck am I gonna do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Here ya go. Chapter 4 is finally up!!!! This just came 2 me so that's why there's such a huge time gap. It wuz either that or wait until I thought of something else. I also changed Ryan's entranced music. Thanx 2 chipmunkdani, aussiewrestlingfan, Yolanda, & Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl 4 reviewin'!!!!!!!!! Plz, review & tell me what ya think. O, & every- 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!! Yay...it's finally 2003!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope every-1 had a gr8 New Years Eve, I know I did. Anywayz...as always plz, plz, plz, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laterz  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	6. The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy *tear* or any-1 else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Amy's Hotel Room Later That Night~*  
  
Amy sat on her bed thinking. *I've got to get them to stay in the same room for more then 10 seconds, but how do I do that?~* she thought. She heard a knock on her door and got up to answer it. "Hey Jeff." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, what was so important that you needed to talk to me now?" Jeff asked as there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Umm...hang on a sec." Amy said as she opened her hotel room door again.  
  
"Hey Amy...what did you want..." Ryan trailed off as she entered the room. She looked from Jeff to Amy. "Ok well, Amy I see you already have company, I'll talk to you later." She said as she turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Ryan Christina Morgan, my neck is no longer broken and I swear if you walk out that door I will kick your ass back to New York." Amy said with such force it caused Ryan to walk back towards her. "Same goes for you to Hardy Boy." Amy added. "Sit down both of you." She said pointing towards the bed. Jeff sat down at the head of the bed and Ryan sat at the foot. "Now I want to know right now what the hell happened." Ryan looked up at her.  
  
"Ok Amy, if you want to know what happened that bad I'll tell you." She turned to Jeff. "That is unless you want to tell her." Jeff looked down as if he was ashamed of something. Amy gave Ryan a questioning look. "I'll take that as a no. Anyways, Amy you remember that Diva's shoot we had in January over in Australia?" Ryan asked. Amy nodded her head. "Well, it was probably like three in the morning when I finally pulled into Jeff's driveway after the plane landed. I walked into the house and heard noises coming from upstairs." She paused taking a deep breath. "When I got upstairs I realized that the noises were moans and they were coming from Jeff's bedroom." Ryan paused again and looked over at Jeff with hurt in her eyes. "I walked in and saw him fucking a little blonde slut." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. Amy looked at Jeff wide eyed. "You know what he said when he finally noticed me?" Amy shook her head. "He said 'Hey baby. You wanna join us?'" Ryan broke down in tears and Amy walked over to her and put her arms around her. She glared at Jeff.  
  
"How the hell could you do something like that Jeff?" Amy said with an extremely mad yet disappointed look. Jeff looked up at Amy and sighed, running a hand over his face.  
  
"I went out clubbing and bar hopping with Shannon that night. Shannon went home at like twelve and I decided that I wanted to stay out a little longer and I would catch a cab home." Jeff paused looking over at Ryan who was now wiping away the few tears that were still falling down her cheeks. "I got totally wasted that night." Jeff stood up from the bed and paced around the room. "I know it's not an excuse, but I swear to God I was so smashed I don't remember Ryan coming home, I don't remember screwing that blonde, I don't even remember meeting her. All I remember is waking up with the worst hangover I've ever had and the little blonde attached to me like a leech." He looked over at Ryan and saw that she had her back turned to her. "I'm so sorry for hurting you baby. It tears me up inside everyday to know how much I hurt you. God I would do anything to take back that whole night. I wish I had just stayed at home and went to bed that night." Ryan turned and looked at him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Baby, I know I don't deserve another chance, that's why I don't go begging you to forgive because I know I can't be forgiven." Ryan walked over to Jeff and slapped him hard across the face. Jeff put his hand up to his cheek. Ryan put her hand over her mouth and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"Don't be. I deserved it." Jeff said rubbing his cheek softly.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since I first walked into that room." Ryan admitted looking down. "You wanna know something Jeff?" she asked looking back up at him. He nodded his head. "I...I...still love you...I just...I can't trust you." She stuttered out. Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and she trembled softly. Ryan moved away from him, knowing how vulnerable she was becoming. "When I was younger I was hurt, a lot. I built up walls that only a few were able to break through and you were one of those few people Jeff. I let you in without a second thought, you told me you loved me and I believed you."  
  
"Ryan, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I loved you and I still do, but I screwed up." Amy cleared her throat catching Jeff and Ryan's attention.  
  
"Do the two of you want me to leave?" She asked. Ryan and Jeff nodded. "Ok, I'll be over in Matt's room if you need me." Amy said as she grabbed her card key and walked out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you this only once and I'm gonna respect whatever your answer is." Jeff took a deep breath. "Can you give me another chance, can you give us another chance?" Ryan ran a hand through her hair. She looked up into Jeff's eyes and new he was being sincere.  
  
"I really want to give you and us another chance, but Jeff you have to earn back my trust. I have to know that I could trust you with my life." She said walking up to him.  
  
"I will do anything to earn your trust again. Just tell me what it is." Jeff said putting his hand up to her cheek caressing it softly.  
  
"I can't tell you. You have to figure that out for yourself, and when you do I'll know." Jeff nodded his head.  
  
"I understand that. So are we ok?"  
  
"Yea, I guess we're ok, not even close to perfect, but ok." She said with a small smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok pplz, here's what happened between Ryan and Jeff. Now I'm sure Jeff Hardy would NEVER do something like this, so plz don't assume that he would. I know this chapter is kind of short but I'll probably have the next chapter up sometime 2nite. I wanted 2 post both chapters 2gether but ff.net seems 2 b havin' trouble with AOL users & all day I couldn't get any response from it, so I wanna get this chapter up 2 b on the safe side. Thanx 2 chipmunkdani, Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl (sorry 'bout the whole entrance music thing. 'Dirrty' by X-Tina Aguilera is one of my fave songs & I actually haven't read "Roomies" yet, but I'm gonna try 2 soon), katyg-uk, & JLloyd chris lover 4 reviewin'. With any luck the next chapter will be up within an hour. Anywayz...as always plz, review!!!!!!!!  
  
Talk 2 U Laterz  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	7. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I still don't own any-1 *sniffles*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Smackdown!~*  
  
  
(Backstage Interview)  
  
"Well Lita, you made your wrestling comeback Monday on Raw and won the number 1 contender ship to the Women's Championship, what are your feelings on this match?" Josh Matthews asked.  
  
"I'm actually looking forward to our match at Judgment Day because Ryan and I have a similar wrestling style. Fast paced, high flying action is what we're both about. We are the only two high flying Divas in the company and I'm looking forward to going up against her." Lita said as Ryan walked into view.  
  
"I'm glad you're looking forward to our match just as much as I am, but there is something I want to talk to you about and it has to do with our Judgment Day match." Ryan said.  
  
"Ok, then talk." Lita said looking at Ryan with interest.  
  
"Well, I think that I would rather talk about this in the ring." Ryan said turning on her heel and walking away.   
  
"I guess that means I should go to the ring then." Lita said walking in the same direction as Ryan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dirrty' played through the arena as Ryan walked down the ramp and to the ring. The lights went out again, the black light went on and 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' blasted through the speakers. As Lita was coming to the ring they should highlights of the 4-way elimination match from Monday. "Lita, you as well as everyone else, are probably wondering what the hell is it that I could possibly want to talk about?" Lita nodded her head as the crowd cheered. "Since we are both high flying and well, extreme Divas, I would like to issue a challenge to you." Ryan paused. "Lita I challenge you to the first ever Divas Tables, Ladders, Chairs Match at Judgment Day for my Women's Title. So what do you say?" Lita took the microphone from Ryan and smirked.  
  
"Ryan, I think that is the best idea I have ever heard. You're on." She said, as the Hardyz music hit. Jeff ran down the ramp and quickly jumped into the ring. He took the microphone from Lita.  
  
"What the hell are you two thinking?" Jeff asked incredulously. "A TLC Match, you guys have to be out of your damn minds!" Jeff exclaimed as Edge's music hit and he made his way to the ring just as quickly as Jeff did. Jeff handed the microphone to him.  
  
"Jeff is right a TLC match is extremely dangerous." Soon all three Dudleyz and Christian were down in the ring trying to help convince Lita and Ryan to change there minds, then of course Matt Hardy V.1's music hit. He took his time getting to the ring, doing his little V.1 hand sign as everyone in the ring groaned.  
  
"No need to worry, Matt Hardy V.1 is here. Now even though these people are not MFer's," he said referring to the male wrestlers in the ring, "they do make a good point. Maybe if you had a little more Mattitude you would be able to compete in a TLC Match as well as I did. You know I was the MVP of..."  
  
"Would you just shut up Matt? Please, we're trying to convince them not to do this match and you're not helping." Jeff said. Then Stephanie McMahon's music hit and she came out on the top of the ramp with a microphone in her hand.  
  
"All of you need to shut the hell up right now. Ryan, Lita you can not do this TLC Match unless you have MY consent." Stephanie said with a serious look, than she smiled that smile that told you that she was up to something. "And as long as the two of you agree with each other, you have my consent. So what is it girls are you in or out?" Stephanie asked waiting for an answer. Ryan grabbed the microphone out of Jeff's hands.  
  
"I'm still in. Lita what do you say?" Ryan asked handing the microphone to Lita.  
  
"Hell yea I'm in." She said.  
  
"Well then girls get your asses to my office; you have some papers to sign." Stephanie said as Ryan and Lita walked up the ramp. Smackdown! left for a break with everyone in the ring shaking there heads sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Backstage~*  
  
"Ryan, come here for a minute." Amy said pulling her into an empty locker room. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Ryan asked giving her a confused look.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Oh...umm...I decided to give him another chance." Amy nodded her head. "I mean things are not going to go back to the way they were before, first he has to earn back my trust." Ryan said softly.  
  
"So you two are like friends now?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess. Oh and you haven't told anyone about what I told you last night, right?" Ryan asked looking at Amy expectantly.  
  
"Of course I didn't tell anyone." She said.  
  
"Ok good. Nobody else needs to know what happened, not even Matt." Amy nodded.  
  
"I know. It's between you and Jeff. I'm gonna pretend that I was never in that room last night."   
  
"Thanks Amy. You helped me a lot." Ryan said giving her a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Divas Locker Room~*  
  
"Ryan, what happened between you and Jeff? I mean just yesterday you wouldn't be in the same room as him, but now you two are talking and stuff. What's up?" Trish asked pulling a fresh shirt over her head.  
  
"Let's just say we worked everything out." Ryan said buttoning the button of her tight hip hugging flare jeans.  
  
"Well I'm glad about that. So what are you guys like friends or something?" She asked throwing her ring clothes into her gym bag.   
  
"Yea, maybe one day we'll be more, but until then no one will know for sure." Ryan said pulling a GAP sweatshirt over her head and zipping up her gym bag.  
  
"Well then if your ready let's get out of here. I'm beat." Trish said with a small laugh.  
  
"Nah, you're not beat. You just want to get back to that little boyfriend of yours who came for a visit this week." Ryan said nudging Trish in the shoulder.  
  
"You know me all to well girl, you know me all to well." Trish said as they walked giggling out of the locker room and straight into three other people. This just made them laugh even harder. "Oops...we're so, so sorry." She said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yea, we're so sorry." Ryan said as both of them were helped up by the people they bumped into.  
  
"No problem." Shane Helms (aka The Hurricane) said as he helped Trish to her feet.  
  
"But what's so funny." Jeff asked as he steadied Ryan on her feet.  
  
"Oh just that Trish is really tired." She said throwing her gym bag over her shoulder. Ryan and Trish were given three confused stares in return.  
  
"Ok, do either of you get it because I sure as hell don't." Shannon Moore asked Shane and Jeff. They shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at us. I mean come on; we're talking about Ryan and Trish here. No one gets them." Jeff said only to have the two women jump on him and pretend to beat him up.   
  
"Say you're sorry." Ryan and Trish said together.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry." Jeff said trying to push them off of him. They got up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Good. Now come on Trish, you can't keep lover boy waiting." Ryan said, picking up her bag and throwing it over shoulder again.  
  
"Bye boys!" They called over their shoulders as they headed towards the parking garage. The guys just shook their heads in amusement.  
  
"I swear, I'll never figure out women." Shane said with amusement.  
  
"Dude, no man will ever figure out women." Shannon said as the three of them headed in the same direction Ryan and Trish had gone in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Last night I wasn't even gonna try 2 get this chapter uploaded because it would've taken me 3 frickin' hours 2 get it up so I figured I would use that time 2 write the next chapter. It'll be up within a couple of hour's cuz it's all most done (that is unless ff.net goes haywire again). The next chapter is the Judgment Day chapter so mayb I'll wait a little longer 2 post it. I dunno, it'll b up when it's up. Also, incase I didn't put this up anywhere, there is no roster split (but u could probably figure this out on your own). Anywayz, Thanx 2 JLloyd chris lover, and aussiewrestling fan 4 reviewin'. Ummm...I've really got nuthin' more 2 say as of now, so as always plz, plz, plz, review!!!!  
  
Hasta Lavista Baby!!!!  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	8. Tables, Ladders, Chairs, & Divas Oh My!

Disclaimer: Damn it, as many times as I wish upon a star, I still don't own Jeff Hardy, or any-1 else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Judgment Day~*  
  
(Just Before The TLC Match)  
  
Ryan sat on one of the equipment trunks backstage getting ready to go to the curtain. She had just finished her stretches and was just going over the match in her head. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey Jeff." She said as she turned around to face him. "How's the knee?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you luck." He said as Ryan got up and walked around the trunk. He pulled her into a hug. It had been a couple of weeks since she had decided to give him a second chance and they were getting a long pretty good. They still weren't together but, they did spend a lot of time together to kind of get to know each other again. "Be careful out there ok. These matches are really dangerous." She nodded her head.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Ryan said resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you go see Amy yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yea she's already by the curtain with Matt." Ryan again nodded her head. "You better get there too, it's almost time." Jeff said pulling her away from him to look at her. Ryan put her hand up to his cheek and gave him soft kiss on lips.  
  
"In case something happens." She said softly as she walked towards the curtain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Curtain~*  
  
Ryan walked up to see Matt and Amy kissing. She cleared her throat. They stopped and looked at her. "You ready to do this girl?" Ryan asked Amy.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She as they hugged quickly.  
  
"You two better be careful out there." Matt said seriously.  
  
"We will Matt, don't worry." Ryan said giving him a hug. The stage manager told them they had two minutes till the match and Amy and Ryan said a quick prayer together. Suddenly 'Dirrty" played through the arena speakers.  
  
"Go Ryan, go!" The stage manger yelled as he pushed Ryan up the small set of stairs towards the curtain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Ryan Morgan (Women's Champion) vs. Lita (Challenger) in a Tables, Ladders, Chairs Match for the Women's Title~*  
  
Ryan walked through the curtain and onto the stage and was met by a loud cheer from the crowd. "The following contest is the first ever Diva's Tables, Ladders, Chairs Match for the WWE Women's Championship. First making her way to the ring, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Ryan Morgan!" Lillian announced as Ryan ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. She stood up and looked up above the ring where her Women's Title hung. She looked around the outside of the ring and saw tables, ladders and chairs set up all over the place. Then the lights went out and the black light came on and 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' blasted through the arena. "And the challenger, Lita!" Lita came down doing her normal thing. Once she slid into the ring her reaction was similar to Ryan's. As the lights above the ring went on Ryan held out her hand to Lita and they shook hands. They locked up in the center of the ring and Ryan backed Lita into a corner. It was pretty much going as a normal match (with right hands kicks, drop kicks hurricanrannas, head scissors, you know the usual stuff), until a ladder was brought into the ring. Lita laid out Ryan a little bit away from the ladder and went to the top and pulled off a beautiful moonsault. Since doing the moonsault from the top of the ladder took so much out of her she wasn't able to capitalize on Ryan being hurt. Soon the both of them were up and exchanging right hands. Ryan hit Lita with a drop kick and while she was getting up, Ryan perched herself on the top rope for a hurricanranna. Once Lita turned around she executed a perfect hurricanranna. Ryan laid her out and was about to climb to the top rope again, but noticed the ladder that was still in the ring. She pushed the ladder all the way into the corner and climbed a little more than half way up. Ryan looked back to make sure Lita was still down, and without a second thought she executed an amazing Falling Star (corkscrew moonsault). After a few seconds Ryan got up and pulled the ladder so it was right under the title belt, and slowly began to climb. After another few seconds, Lita was also up climbing up the other side of the ladder. Once they met at the top, they exchanged punches. Then suddenly Lita pushed Ryan off the ladder and she went flying backwards over the top rope and into a table that had already been setup. The table shattered as Ryan hit it knocking the wind out of her, causing pain to shoot through her body and a few refs surrounded her asking if she was ok. She whimpered painfully as she lay in pieces of the shattered table. Lita reached up and pulled the title down and the bell was rung. "Here is your winner and new Women's Champion, Lita!!!" She held the title over her head as the crowd cheered and rose to their feet. Lita looked to wear Ryan was, slowly climbed down the ladder and slid out of the ring. She pushed her way through the refs and whispered "Are you ok?" Ryan nodded her head and mouthed 'Give me a second.' A few seconds later, Lita helped Ryan to her feet and herself and another ref helped Ryan limp backstage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~Backstage~*  
  
Once Amy and Ryan got back stage the EMT's immediately surrounded them. Amy was told to ice her ribs since she bruised them slightly when she landed her moonsault. Ryan was told to ice her ribs and lower back (which was already starting to bruise bad) and was given some pain killers to take for that night and tomorrow. Other than that and extreme pain, soreness, and stiffness for the next couple of days, they came out pretty much unscathed. After the EMT's had finished up on them, Ryan and Amy were immediately surrounded by almost everyone congratulating them, and seeing if they were ok. Ryan tried to get up off the bench but quickly sat back down and hissed in pain. "Need help?" Came a soft voice as the person put her arm around their neck and helped her up off the bench. Ryan winced in pain and grabbed the ice the EMT had given her.  
  
"Thanks for the help Jeff." She said as they headed towards the Diva's Locker Room.   
  
"No problem. You did a great job out there, both of you." Jeff said knocking on the locker room door. "If you want I'll come and pick you up when you're ready and bring you back to the hotel." He said as Trish opened the door.  
  
"Ok, pick me up in like half an hour." Ryan said.  
  
"I'll take her from here." Trish said as she helped Ryan into the locker room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later there was a knock on the locker room door. "Come in." Ryan called as she leaned down to put her ring pants into her bag. "Damn it." She muttered in pain as she sat back up.   
  
"Hey...didn't the EMT's tell you not to make movements like that." He said as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yea, but I have to pack my bag." She said bending down again to put her shirt in the bag.   
  
"Give me that." Jeff said taking the shirt from her hand and putting it in her gym bag. "Where is everyone?" He asked.  
  
"I told Trish to go watch the rest of the show with Amy and Matt 'cause she wouldn't stop staring at me to make sure I was ok and that was annoying me, so I kicked her out." Ryan said with a small laugh. Jeff shook his head.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Ryan; you never cease to amaze me. Is this everything?" Jeff asked zipping up her bag.  
  
"Yea. Let's get out of here. All I want to do is go to bed." She said, slowly standing up. Jeff put her bag on his shoulder and Ryan leaned on him. They walked out of the locker room and Jeff stopped.   
  
"Hang on; I have to get my bag." He said grabbing his bag off an equipment trunk outside the Diva's locker room and throwing it over his shoulder with her bag.  
  
"You sure you can handle all of that and me?" Ryan joked as they walked down the hall towards the exit.  
  
"It just takes a little bit of balance. Besides you're a lot lighter than Matt and I used to have to do this sometimes after we had a big match. It all depended on who got hurt more, me or him, which was usually me but you know what I'm talking about, right?" She giggled as he tried to explain it to her.  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff pulled his hat down further to hide his face so he wouldn't be recognized. "Here." He said handing her a different hat.  
  
"Very smart, and to think people don't think you're a very bright boy." Ryan said as gave her mock hurt look.  
  
"And I was going to help you up to your room. Well you're on your own now." He said getting out of the car and closing the door.  
  
"Ok Jeff I'm sorry. Please help me." Ryan said opening the door and giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright I'll help you, but only because you said sorry." Jeff said helping her out of the car. "You have your room key?"  
  
"Yea it's in my pocket. What about our bags?" She asked as they made their way towards the hotel entrance.  
  
"I'll come back down to get them. It's easier to just do that." He said as he pushed the door open. Ryan's cell phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh my God Ryan, are you ok?" The voice asked frantically.  
  
"I'm fine Josh." Ryan said as her Jeff stopped in front of the elevators.  
  
"You told us you were gonna take some bad bumps, but falling from a 15 ft. ladder over the top rope and into a table is far from a bad bump. It's like a terrible, horrible bump!" Josh exclaimed through the phone. Ryan and Jeff walked onto the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button.  
  
"Yea, well I knew you would've went nuts if I told you about ahead of time." She said. "Oww." She whispered in pain as the elevator came to a stop.  
  
"Sorry." Jeff whispered as they walked out of the elevator.  
  
"Who was that? Are you ok?" Josh asked in a worried tone.  
  
"That was Jeff and I'm fine." Ryan said handing Jeff her card key.  
  
"Jeff...wait, I thought you two were-" Ryan quickly cut him off.  
  
"I'll talk to you later about it. Listen I've got to go and ice my back and ribs."   
  
"Ok sis, I'll let you go."  
  
"Bye." She said hanging up the phone and throwing it onto her bed.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jeff said sitting Ryan down on a chair and heading towards the door to get their bags. About 10 minutes later Jeff came back and dumped their bags on the floor. He looked around the room and then heard water running in the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Ryan, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea." She said opening the door and limping towards the bed.   
  
"Here." Jeff said handing her some ice.  
  
"Thanks." She said trying to put it on her back with little success. "Damn it." She said sitting down on the bed with a pout.  
  
"Here, lay down on your stomach." Jeff said. Ryan did as she was told and felt the coldness of the ice on her back. Jeff sat down next to her and held the ice to her back.  
  
"Jeff, I want to talk to you about that kiss earlier-" Jeff cut her off.  
  
"Don't. I understand. When you go into matches like that you don't know if something is gonna go wrong, and I don't expect anything more from you." He said. Ryan looked up at him.  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight?" She blurted out. Jeff looked a little shocked. "I mean because I don't think I'll be able to sleep you know with all the pain and I want someone to annoy." She stuttered out nervously.  
  
"Umm...yea sure, if you want." Ryan nodded. "Ok, then I'll go change." Jeff said grabbing his bag and heading towards the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out in a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a wifebeater, and saw Ryan fighting to keep the ice pack on her back. He laughed softly. "You need some help with this?"  
  
"Yea...damn thing won't stay." She said giving him a small smile. Jeff sat down next to her. "So I guess to keep the ice on my back we're gonna have to sleep in the same bed." She said softly.  
  
"I'll just sit here until you fall asleep than I'll go to sleep on the couch." He said letting out a small yawn.  
  
"Don't be stupid Jeff. Lay down." She said patting the spot next to her on the bed. "Goodnight." She said closing her eyes.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be able to sleep." Jeff said softly. Ryan opened one eye.  
  
"The ice takes some of the pain away." She said closing her eyes again.  
  
"Alright. Good night."  
  
"Good night Jeff."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow...this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I know a lot of people liked Jeff & Ryan 2gether so I'm gonna get them back 2gether. I'm not exactly sure when but eventually they will be an official couple again. Its 3:45, my chapter is done & ff.net is not working right...what a surprise. Thanx 2 JLloyd chris lover 4 reviewin' (that's a real good idea 2 get Jeff & Ryan back 2gether I wish I though of it but I wuz already finished with the chapter & I just read your review now.) I don't know when the next chapter will be up cuz I haven't even started writin' it yet. Anywayz as always plz, plz, plz, review!! I'll be your best friend if you do:-)!!!!!!!  
  
Laterz Pplz  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	9. 2gether At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next Morning~*  
  
"Ryan...Ryan. Come on I know your body hurts but you have to get up. We've gotta be at the arena by 11:00." Jeff said gently shaking Ryan's shoulder.  
  
"The show doesn't start till 9:00, why do we need to be there at 11:00?" She questioned, pulling a pillow over head. Jeff sighed.  
  
"Ryan, you know Vince always wants us early so he can have a meeting to go over the paper-view from the night before." He said pulling the pillow off of her head.  
  
"But my back hurts!" Ryan whined, pulling the blankets over her head this time.  
  
"Where are the pain killers that the EMT's gave you?" Jeff asked getting up and walking over to her bag. She replied but it was muffled by the blankets. "I can't help you if I can't understand you." Ryan pushed the blankets over her head.  
  
"There in the front pocket of my bag." She said slowly sitting up. Jeff went through the pocket and found them.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said going into the bathroom. A few moments later he came back out with a cup of water. "Here these will kick in, in about half an hour." He said handing her the pain killers and the cup of water.  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said taking the pills and slowly limping over to her bag searching for some clothes.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to my room to shower and stuff. You want me to pick you up?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, how about in an hour."  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a little while." He said picking up his bag and heading out the door. Ryan walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She said as she slowly pulled off her shirt. Getting her pants off was a much easier task. Ryan stepped under the hot spray of the water and sighed in contentment. As the water ran over her body, she thought about the night before. Jeff had shown her just how much he cared about her by making sure she was alright and helping her when she really needed it. And she had to admit, kissing him last night felt sooooo good and she really wanted to make it an everyday occurrence, but could she really trust him? Deep down in her heart she knew that the past would not repeat itself and she could trust Jeff, but what her mom had done to her and her family over 8 years ago still affected her today and caused her to doubt her trust for him. "I have to talk to him." She said to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryan was still trying to get dressed when Jeff knocked on her door. "Is that you Jeff?" She called through the door.  
  
"Yea" Came the reply. Ryan swung open the door and quickly pulled him in.  
  
"Thank God you're here. I really need you're help." She said and Jeff noticed she was only wearing a pair of flare hip huggers and a lacy red strapless bra.  
  
"Umm...what can I...what do you uhh...need help with?" He finally managed to stutter out. Ryan gave him an amused look.  
  
"Well...it took me forever to get my bra on and it hurts like hell when I try to get this damn halter top on." She said holding up a red halter top. "So...can you help me?"  
  
"Oh, yea sure." Jeff said taking the halter top from her. He pulled it over her head and let her straighten out the front. "Turn around." Ryan quickly did as she was told. Jeff tied the back of her halter top. "Nice bruise." He said referring to the large bruise that took up about half of her back. He gently ran his hand over it. She winced slightly. "Sorry."  
  
"I'm alright, it still hurts like hell but I'll live." She said picking up a few gold rings and putting them on. "Jeff, do we have anytime to talk?" She asked almost nervously.  
  
"Yea sure." He said sitting down on the bed. Ryan slowly sat down next to him.  
  
"I need to tell you something." Jeff gave her a nervous glance. "It's not really bad, well at least the part where you come in." Jeff nodded his head, urging her to go on. "I need to tell you about my mom. I know your probably thinking 'what the hell does her mom have to do with me?' she's actually the reason why I have trust problems. When I was about 13, my mom cheated on my dad and left my family to run off and be with her little boyfriend. It screwed up all of our lives. Gillian, she was like 10 years old, and I had to raise her. I mean my dad did what he could, but I was the one who helped her when she first got her period, when she went on her first date, when her heart was first broken, and I was the one who had to give her the whole sex talk. Those are all things that a mother should be doing for her daughter not her sister. I mean, I couldn't even have a normal life growing up 'cause I had to always think 'how is this gonna influence Gillian?' I rarely went out to those wild parties or did the normal teenage thing because I was always watching out for her. I've hated my mom since the day she left us." Ryan said as Jeff wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes. "You see this is where you come in. Last night you really showed me how much you care about me, and I know deep down that I can trust you, but my brain just keeps reminding me of what my mom did and it just scares me because I don't want to get hurt again. When I kissed you last night, it felt right and it just made me realize how much I miss you and how much I want to be with you again." She said resting her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with Ry." She looked up at Jeff.  
  
"But if I feel comfortable with it you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, as Amy would say just do what feels right." He said brushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. *Well, here goes nothing* Ryan thought before pulling Jeff's face towards hers, crushing their lips together. When she pulled away, Jeff looked just as shocked as he did when she had kissed him last night. He put his hand up and softly caressed her cheek. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yea, I know you love me and I know I love you, but I swear to God if the past EVER repeats itself, you will NEVER, EVER see me again." She said trying to get her point across.  
  
"Believe me babe that will never happen again. These past months without you have been a torturous hell for me."  
  
"Alright, well then we better get our asses moving before we are late and Vince kicks both our asses." She said giving him a quick kiss as she slowly got up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that it's short. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. If it's not up by 2morrow then it most likely won't be up 4 at least the next week. I'm sorry but, I've gotta try & write @ least another chapter 4 my other story b4 X-mas break is over. I know a lot of ppl wanted Jeff & Ryan back 2gether so I decided 2 get them back 2gether. Thanx 2 JLloyd chris lover, chipmunkdani, & Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl (I'm crossing my fingers 4 ya gurl) 4 reviewin'!!! That's all I have 2 say 4 now so as always plz, plz, plz review!!!!  
  
Laterz  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	10. North Carolina

Disclaimer: I don't own any-1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Tuesday~*  
  
Ryan and Amy sat in Amy's living room watching TRL on MTV. "I bet you $50 J.LO and Ben get a divorce less than a year after they're married." Amy said pushing the bowl of M&M's away from her. "No more M&M's for me." Ryan giggled.  
  
"I don't know Jenny and Ben seem to be pretty serious about each other." She said eating a few skittles.  
  
"I swear you're turning into a female version of Jeff." Amy said as she took the bowl from Ryan's hands.  
  
"Hey!! Those were mine!!! And I am not turning into Jeff. Is my hair blue? No. Just because I like skittles doesn't mean I'm turning into him. Now give me back my skittles!!!" Ryan said grabbing the bowl from Amy.  
  
"You're even starting to sound like him." Amy said with a laugh. Ryan glared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked acting as if she were clueless.  
  
"Now give me back my skittles!" Amy said mocking Ryan.  
  
"Oh my God." Ryan said putting a hand over her mouth. "What am I going to do Amy? You have to help me!!!!" She exclaimed grabbing onto the front of Amy's shirt and shaking her. Amy looked at her and they both burst out laughing. "I'm glad I decided to come and stay with you. If I went home, my dad would've killed me. I could here him now 'Ryan what the fuck were you thinking? Going through a damn table from that height? Now look at you, you can barely walk!!!' And my dad isn't one to curse." Amy laughed.  
  
"Aren't you glad I convinced you to come with me last night instead of waiting till this morning to catch a flight to New York?"  
  
"Well you weren't the only one who convinced me. Jeff helped you out a little bit." Amy nodded her head.  
  
"What's going on between you two? You two seem pretty cozy together, especially yesterday." Amy questioned.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Sunday night before our match I kinda kissed him." Ryan said only to be cut off by Amy.  
  
"What do you mean kinda kissed him? Did you kiss him or not?"  
  
"Ok I kissed him-"  
  
"When, Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, if you actually let me finish you'll find out." Ryan said irritated. "As I was saying, I kissed him before our match because I didn't know what was going to happen. And to make a long story short I love him and I missed being with him, so we are together now."  
  
"So did you two...you know?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Amy!!! We just got back together yesterday!" Ryan exclaimed shocked. "And even if we did it's none of your business." Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You would've told me anyways."  
  
"Yea you're probably right." Ryan said with a laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next Day~*  
  
"Amy come on we've gotta go pick the guys up. Their plane lands in half an hour!" Ryan yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez girl." Amy said as she trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Finally, I thought I was going to have to leave without you." Amy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea well the reason why I'm late is because someone was in the shower for an hour and a half this morning."  
  
"I wonder who that could've been." Ryan said tapping the top of her head.  
  
"Yea, I wonder who...let's just go." Amy said grabbing her keys and heading for the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Airport~*  
  
Ryan and Amy waited in the background of the baggage claim and watched people scurry back and forth looking for their luggage. After waiting for about 15 minutes they finally saw 4 familiar figures walk through the doors that lead from the terminals to the baggage claim. Ryan and Amy made their way towards the figures and tapped each one on the shoulder. "Can we have your autographs?" Ryan and Amy asked in unison as they turned around. They all laughed.  
  
"You can have more than an autograph from me." Jeff said pulling Ryan in for a kiss. She giggled a little when they pulled apart.  
  
"Dude can you get your bags so we can get out of here. I want to get home and see Crystal." Shannon said pulling one of his bags off the conveyer belt. Jeff nodded his head.  
  
"Yea, I want to get home too." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Jeff's House~*  
  
*Well this place hasn't changed much* Ryan thought as she looked around Jeff's living room. Suddenly Liger came bounding into the room and pounced on Jeff. "I see you were missed." Ryan said with a small laugh as she watched Jeff try to push the dog off of him.  
  
"Yea, I guess I was." He said as he finally got Liger off of him and got up. He moved towards Ryan and she backed away from him.  
  
"No way Hardy. I do not want dog slobber all over me." She said as Jeff backed her into a corner.  
  
"Oh come on it's not that much." He said as she ducked under his arms.  
  
"First you'll have to catch me." She said running out of the room. Jeff quickly ran up the stairs after her. He watched as she ran into his room and slammed the door. Then he heard the lock click and smirked. He opened the door to the bathroom and then quietly opened the door that connected it to his bedroom. He quietly walked into the room and saw Ryan examining the new fish in his fish tank.  
  
"You know this is my house and I know it like the back of my hand." Jeff said and Ryan quickly turned around.  
  
"But how did you get in here? I locked the door." She asked with a confused look.  
  
"I went through the bathroom." He said gesturing towards the bathroom door. The confused look left Ryan's face and she shook her head.  
  
"Damn it!! I forgot about that." She said as Jeff made his way towards her. "You know if you go wash your face, I'll kiss ya." She added.  
  
"Nah...I'd rather kiss you first." He said softly kissing her.  
  
"I guess there's no point in fighting you anymore." Ryan said pulling him into a passionate kiss. As their kiss deepened Ryan's cell rang. "Damn it!" She cursed pulling away from Jeff. "Hello?" She said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your sister?" Came the reply.  
  
"What do you want Gillian? I'm kind of busy right now." Ryan said as Jeff began kissing her neck.  
  
"Come on we haven't talked in about a week and there's something we have to clear up." Gillian answered.  
  
"Mmm...what do we need to clear up?" She said trying to get Gillian off the phone.  
  
"Well, Josh said you were with Jeff Sunday night and I need you to tell me he misunderstood you."  
  
"Let's not get into this right now Gill."  
  
"You're with him aren't you? That's why you decided to go to North Carolina with Amy instead of coming home." Gillian accused. Ryan pushed away from Jeff and began to pace around the room.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right." Ryan said raising her voice.  
  
"You took him back didn't you?" Gillian yelled into the phone. "How could you after what he did!? I was the one you came crying to after he cheated on you!!! You were such a mess. Did you forget how hurt you were!?!?" Gillian yelled, loud enough for Jeff to hear from where he was standing next to Ryan.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Ryan watched him walk out of the room and then turned her attention back to Gillian who was still yelling through the phone.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Gillian!!!!" Ryan screamed. Gillian immediately quieted down. "I know he made a mistake, he knows he made a mistake, and these past few months have been just as hard on him as they have been on me. I'm happier than I've been in months and right now that's all that matters to me. And you better not tell anyone about what happened between Jeff and I. You and Amy are the only ones who know and I would like to keep it that way. I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, talk to you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ryan said hanging up her cell. She ran a hand over her face as she looked out the window and saw the door to Jeff's studio close. She sighed and quickly made her way down the stairs and out Jeff's back door. She walked across Jeff's back yard, over dirt mounds and ditches, to his studio. She opened the door and heard Jeff playing a few chords on his guitar. He looked up when he heard the door open. Ryan walked over to him, took the guitar out of his hands and sat on his lap. "I guess I should've told you that Gill knows." She said putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you and I hate that I hurt you." Jeff said softly, resting his hands on her hips.  
  
"I love you too, Jeff, and that's why I wanna put it behind us. Having it brought up again and again makes it hurt more and I know that I can't forget it, but it's in the past and I don't want to live in the past. I was miserable without you and like I told Gill, you make me happy and that's all that matters to me." Ryan said kissing him softly.  
  
"So what do you want to do before Matt and Amy come over tonight?"  
  
"Well...you know I was thinking that my hair is getting kind of boring...do you wanna help me make it a little more interesting??" She asked and Jeff smirked.  
  
"You're gonna let ME dye YOUR hair???" Jeff asked trying to act shocked.  
  
"Well not exactly dye it; just put streaks in it, you know like Amy had when she had the pink in her hair." Ryan said playing with one of his earrings.  
  
"So you want pink streaks??" Jeff said picking up a lock of her hair and examining it.  
  
"No not pink...what other colors do you have?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go see." Jeff said getting up and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!!! What do you think you're doing?" Ryan asked trying to cross her arms over her chest.  
  
"Bringing you inside, I wanna get your hair streaked before you change your mind." Jeff said walking out of his studio.  
  
"Oh ok, and thanks in advance for the ride." She giggled as he made his way across his backyard.  
  
"No problem. It's my pleasure. I get a nice view anyway." He said patting her butt. Ryan rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're a perv." Ryan said. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Only you would know."  
  
"You know I get a nice view too." She said smacking his butt.  
  
"Hey! Who's the perv now?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Quoting the almighty Jeff Hardy, 'Only you would know'." Jeff laughed again as he sat her down on the bathroom counter.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." He said leaving the bathroom and coming back about five minutes later with about 10 bottles of hair dye. "What color?" He asked dumping them on the counter next to Ryan. She picked up the bottles one by one and examined them.  
  
"Which color is in your hair?" Jeff picked up a bottle and gave it to her. "Definitely not this one then." Ryan said handing it back to him.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Thirty Minutes Later~*  
  
"Are you done yet?" Ryan asked impatiently.  
  
"We have to dry it now." Jeff said pulling the towel he had wrapped around her head off.  
  
"Ok, let me see first though." She said standing up. Jeff quickly got up and stood in front of her.  
  
"Not until it's dry." Jeff said holding up a hair dryer.  
  
"I need a mirror to dry my hair." Ryan stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I've seen you dry your hair without a mirror before." He said handing her the hair dryer.  
  
"Damn you Jeff Hardy." She said plugging in the hair dryer.  
  
"You can damn me all you want but you still can't see it until it's dry." Jeff said as Ryan began to blow dry her hair straight. About twenty minutes later, she finished.  
  
"Can I look now?" Ryan asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I told you when it was dry and it's dry now, so be my guest." Jeff said moving out of her way.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" Jeff asked with a frown.  
  
"No I love it!!" She said running her hands through her new purple streaked hair.  
  
"Good, cause it looks great on you." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you gonna stay with me tonight?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"If I stay can I make you a brunette?" Ryan asked with a grin as she toyed with a few strands of Jeff's green hair that had escaped his ponytail.  
  
"No." He stated simply.  
  
"Fine...I'll stay anyways." She said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Good." Jeff said as Ryan began kissing his neck and the upper part of his chest that wasn't covered by the wifebeater he was wearing. "Maybe we should call Matt and Amy and tell them to come over tomorrow night instead of tonight." He said as she pushed away from him. "Ugh...come on baby."  
  
"I'll tell you what...if you're a good boy tonight, we can start where we left off." Ryan said giving him a soft kiss as Jeff's doorbell rang. "I'll get that." She said walking away.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that!!!!!" Jeff called after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Say What GurlFriend?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any-1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Ryan sat curled up on the loveseat next to Jeff. When Matt and Amy had gotten there, they had decided to just watch a movie, but Ryan's mind was far from the movie. Amy hadn't been acting like her normal self. She was much quieter than usual and didn't have her normal spunk. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Amy said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yea...me too." Ryan said following her. "Amy, what's up?" She asked leaning up against the kitchen counter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked pouring herself a glass of water.  
  
"You're acting...well...your acting weird." Ryan said getting the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.  
  
"I...umm...don't feel good." Amy said nervously taking a sip of water.  
  
"Come on Aimes, you can tell me. We're like sisters. You helped me, so let me help you." Ryan said giving Amy a hug.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Amy whispered.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh..." Amy said putting her hand over Ryan's mouth. "I had a doctor's appointment today. That's why I haven't gotten my period in two months."  
  
"Does Matt know?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You have to tell him." Ryan said.  
  
"I know...I'm just...I'm scared." Amy admitted as a few tears fell down her face.  
  
"Scared of what?" Ryan asked, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Of what he'll say." Amy said, burying her head in Ryan's shoulder and letting out all the tears that she had wanted to cry since she found out.  
  
"Aww...sweetie, he's gonna be so happy. I know the two of you are gonna get married and have kids. Maybe you didn't plan on having a kid this soon, but he loves you and he's not going to leave you if that's what you're afraid of." Ryan said trying to calm Amy down.  
  
"I know it's just that we're both so young and what about our careers?" Amy said as her tears began to slowly stop falling.  
  
"Well, that's something you and Matt need to discuss." Ryan said as Amy wiped away the last of her tears.  
  
"I know, I'm gonna talk to him when we get back to my house."  
  
"Why don't you guys go now, the longer you wait the harder it's gonna be." Ryan said giving Amy a wet dish towel to wash away the black mascara streaks that had streamed down her face.  
  
"Yea, that's a good idea." Amy said, using Jeff's stainless steal toaster to make sure all the traces that she had been crying were gone. Amy and Ryan walked back into the living room and saw the ending credits of the movie playing. "Matt, you think we could get going now?" Amy asked helping Matt up from his seat on Jeff's couch.  
  
"Sure baby. Talk to you tomorrow guys." Matt said with a wave as he and Amy made their way towards the door. Once Ryan heard the front door shut, she made her way over to Jeff who was half a sleep on the loveseat.  
  
"You tired?" Ryan asked as she plopped down next to him.  
  
"Not anymore." Jeff said pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling his waste.  
  
"Really, 'cause it looks like you're really tired." Ryan said as she began to kiss and suck on his neck. Jeff moaned softly.  
  
"Believe me; I'm not very tired anymore." Jeff said quickly flipping her over so that he was on top of her.  
  
"I can tell." Ryan said pulling at the bottom of Jeff's shirt as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next Morning~*  
  
Ryan woke up to the sounds of Jeff whispering on the phone. "What time will you be here?...11:00...alright...yea ok...bye." Jeff said hanging up the phone. He turned over and jumped slightly when he saw Ryan staring at him. "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"It's ok. Who was on the phone?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Matt, he said something about having to tell us something. He sounded real happy." Ryan tried to hide her smile but Jeff caught it. "What? Do you know something?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Ryan shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Nope. It should be good news if he sounds happy." Ryan said acting innocent. "So did you sleep good last night?" She asked trying to get Jeff off the subject before she spilled the news she was pretty sure Matt would want to tell his brother.  
  
"Yea. Very, very good." Jeff said kissing her softly. "What about you?"  
  
"Better than I've slept in months."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower because Matt and Amy are gonna be here at eleven." He said getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Ryan looked at the clock. It was 9:30 so that meant only an hour and a half of having to keep her mouth shut. *Damn, that's gonna be hard* Ryan thought as she got up and wrapped the sheet around her body. She made her way towards the bathroom and walked in. She shut the toilet lid and sat down on it.  
  
"What do you think Matt wants to tell us?" Jeff asked opening the shower door slightly.  
  
"I dunno." Ryan said with a small yawn.  
  
"You're still tired?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea well, someone kept me up all night." She said getting up and moving towards the shower. "Is there any room in there for me?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Of course there is." He said opening the door wider for her. Ryan smiled and dropped the sheet from around her body. She stepped in and Jeff put his arms around her waist as she leaned her head on his chest. "You know...I missed this." He said resting his chin lightly at the top of her head. Ryan sighed softly.  
  
"Me too." She whispered closing her eyes and letting the warm water run over her body. This is something her and Jeff used to do to just be alone. It wasn't sexual...all the time...it was more intimate, where they could just be themselves, not two WWE Superstars.  
  
"How's your back?" Jeff asked, gently running a hand over the fading bruise.  
  
"It's ok, still hurts a little but its ok." Ryan said softly. "And I don't think last nights activities helped." She giggled. Jeff laughed slightly.  
  
"Hey, you weren't complaining last night."  
  
"Who said I was complaining?" Ryan asked with a smirk, as she got out of the shower. "I'm gonna get dressed." She said wrapping a towel around her body and grabbing the other one for her hair.  
  
"Hey I need a towel too!!" Jeff called as she walked out the door.  
  
"Here ya go." She said throwing another towel into the bathroom. Ryan walked back into Jeff's room and grabbed the cordless phone. She quickly dialed Amy's cell phone number. "Hello?"  
  
"So I guess I was right." Ryan said in a low voice as she walked out of the room  
  
"Yes you were right. He's really, really, really happy." Amy said with a small laugh.  
  
"So where you guys headed to first?"  
  
"Gil's, then we'll come to Jeff's and tell him." Amy said. "Oh and you better keep your mouth shut." She added.  
  
"I will...just get here as soon as you can." Ryan answered. "Listen I better go now before Jeff gets out of the shower."  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya soon."  
  
"Bye." Ryan said as she hung up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff sat on the floor of his living room, leaning in front of the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Ryan sat on the couch above him and was braiding his hair. "What time is it?" Jeff asked leaning his head back to look up at her.  
  
"11:13, one minute after you last asked me what time it was and the thirteenth time you've asked me since 11:00." Ryan said. "God your worst than a kid asking 'Are we there yet' every thirty seconds."  
  
"Where are they? I could've slept for another 15 minutes."  
  
"Maybe their still at your dad's." Ryan said absently.  
  
"Why would they be at my dad's this early...and how would you know?" Jeff asked turning around so that he was facing her. Ryan gave him a nervous smile.  
  
"I dunno...I was...ugh...just throwing out ideas." She stuttered out nervously.  
  
"What do you know?" Jeff asked standing up.  
  
"Nothing...I don't know anything." Ryan said standing up as well. *Matt, Amy where the hell are you??* She thought looking up at Jeff and giving him a small smile.  
  
"You know something. What is it?" He said and Ryan just gave him an innocent look.  
  
"I don't know anything."  
  
"Yes you do." Jeff said as he tackled her to the couch. "Tell me what you know." He said as he began to tickle her.  
  
"I already told you...I don't know anything." She said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yes you do." Jeff said as she kept tickling her.  
  
"I'm not telling you" Ryan yelled, still laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later." Jeff and Ryan heard someone say. They looked up and saw Matt and Amy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thank God the two of you are here!!!" Ryan exclaimed as Jeff stopped tickling her.  
  
"I knew it!!! I knew you knew something!!!" Jeff said turning his attention to Ryan. "What is it?"  
  
"They're here now, ask them"  
  
"What is it?" Jeff asked this time turning his attention to Matt and Amy.  
  
"I don't know...maybe we should make him guess." Matt said and Jeff began tickling Ryan again.  
  
"Please tell him...please." Ryan pleaded as she began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Ok, for Ryan's sake." Matt paused. "Let's just say there's gonna be a Matt Hardy Version 2 running around here soon." He said in a sing song voice. Jeff looked from Matt to Amy. He got up and jumped on Matt.  
  
"Holy Shit!!! Dude that's great!!! You're gonna be a dad and I'm gonna be an uncle!!!!" Jeff yelled as they jumped up and down.  
  
"I know, I know it's great!!!!" Matt yelled too. Amy and Ryan giggled at the brothers antics. Jeff turned his attention from his brother to Amy.  
  
"Congratulations Mommy." He said giving her a hug. Ryan walked up to Matt and gave him a hug.  
  
"Matt Hardy Version 2? God help us all!!" Ryan exclaimed. "Congratulations Matt. You're gonna make a great dad."  
  
"Thanks. You're gonna make a great Aunt." Matt said as Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aunt?" She questioned.  
  
"Of course, you're gonna be my baby's favorite aunt...if that's ok with you."  
  
"Well duh it's ok with me. I'm gonna spoil your kid rotten." Ryan said. Matt smiled and shook his head.  
  
"That's what I expected to hear you say."  
  
"Time to have a party." Jeff said walking up to Ryan and Matt and throwing his arms around their necks.  
  
"When? Today?" Matt questioned. "Who can we invite on such short notice?"  
  
"Shannon and Crystal, Shane and his girlfriend." Jeff said throwing names out at them.  
  
"That's not much of a party Jeff." Amy said as Matt put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ok...then we'll have a small get together." Jeff said leaning his chin on Ryan's shoulder.  
  
"How about next time we have off we invite everyone to stay here and have one big party." Ryan suggested.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Amy said.  
  
"Fine then...but it has to be here."  
  
"Of course it's gonna be here. This place is like one big amusement park and the parties you've thrown here are always interesting to say the least." Matt said and everyone laughed in agreement.  
  
"Ain't it the truth." Ryan and Amy exclaimed in unison.  
  
"They think way to much a like." Matt said as Jeff shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Monday Night Raw~*  
  
(Backstage Segment)  
  
Ryan was standing at the food table talking with Trish when Jeff and Stacy Kiebler (who are an onscreen couple) walked by. "I thought he was smart enough to know that he can't trust a conniving little slut like that." Ryan said to Trish knowing Stacy would over hear.  
  
"Oh well Ryan it sounds like you're just jealous that I got Jeffykins here and you don't even have Chris Jericho." Stacy said getting in Ryan's face. Ryan looked over at Jeff.  
  
"Jeffykins?" She questioned Jeff and then turned her attention back to Stacy. "First of all Stacy, I never wanted Chris, and you well, let's just say that even though Jeffykins and I don't talk, I still feel bad that he has to put with the likes of you."  
  
"Ooo...burn." Trish said as Stacy glared at her.  
  
"Well...why don't we settle this in the ring?" Stacy said with confidence. Ryan laughed a little.  
  
"Stacy if you want an ass kicking, it'll be my pleasure to give it to you." Stacy was about to attack Ryan but Jeff held her back. "I'll see you in the ring Stacy." Ryan said as she and Trish walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Second Backstage Segment)  
  
"Jeff Hardy, you're about to go be the special guest referee for Stacy Kiebler and Ryan Morgan's match, your girlfriend and your ex- girlfriends, match. What are your thoughts?" Terri asked Jeff.  
  
"Well, Terri, I didn't ask for this, Stephanie McMahon is making me do this. If I don't, I'm suspended, so I don't really have a choice now do I?" He asked toying with the referee shirt he was wearing that he had customized and made a Jeff Hardy Original.  
  
"I guess not, but how are you call this match?" Terri asked.  
  
"Right down the middle. If I have to disqualify Ryan, I'm gonna disqualify her. If I have to disqualify Stacy than I'm gonna disqualify Stacy. That's what it's gonna be." Jeff said. "Well, I've gotta go referee now." He said walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Stacy Kiebler vs. Ryan Morgan with Special Guest Referee Jeff Hardy~*  
  
Jeff Hardy's music played through the arena speakers and Jeff made his way down the ramp and to the ring without his usual enthusiasm. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. First making his way to the ring he is the special guest referee for this match, Jeff Hardy." Lillian Garcia announced. Once Jeff got to the ring, 'Dirrty' blasted through the arena speakers. "Making her way to the ring, Ryan Morgan." She quickly made her way to the ring and glared at Jeff. Then 'Legs' came on. "Making her way to the ring, Stacy Kiebler." Stacy took her time getting to the ring.  
  
Once she got in the ring she walked over to Jeff and gave him a long kiss. Ryan rolled her eyes in disgust. Once she was sick of watching Jeff and Stacy kiss, Ryan pulled Stacy off of Jeff and began beating on her. Ryan did a rollup to Stacy and Jeff counted two but Stacy kicked out. Ryan picked her up by her hair only to get a kick in the midsection. Stacy Irish whipped Ryan into the corner and began to choke her. Jeff began to count and forced Stacy to stop the choke and Stacy did not look to happy about this. Stacy went to whip Ryan into the other corner but Ryan countered it and whipped Stacy into the corner. Ryan speared Stacy and then gave her a bulldog. Ryan laid Stacy out in front of the turnbuckle and then hit a Falling Star. Ryan quickly hooked Stacy's leg and Jeff did the three count.  
  
"Here is your winner, Ryan Morgan." Jeff held Ryan's hand up in victory and Stacy did not look too pleased. Ryan was about to leave the ring and Stacy went to attack her. Ryan side stepped her and Stacy went flying through the ropes and out of the ring. She looked at Jeff, who was about to leave the ring and go check on Stacy. Ryan quickly grabbed him by the shirt, spun him around and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She jumped out of the ring and began walking up the ramp. Ryan turned around and saw a shocked Jeff still in the ring and a pissed off Stacy throwing a temper tantrum outside the ring. Ryan smirked and licked her bottom lip as she headed back up the ramp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Third Backstage Segment)  
  
"Ryan...can I ask you what that whole kiss with Jeff was about?" Coach asked running up to Ryan.  
  
"Well, Coach, let's just say it was a way to remind Jeff of exactly what he lost." Ryan said taking a sip of the bottle of water and walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~After the Show~*  
  
"Thank God we're here!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing her bags on the floor and jumping on the bed. Seconds later she heard a crash come from the doorway. She quickly got up and looked in the doorway. "Oops." She said with a small giggle when she saw Jeff lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Thank you so much for leaving your bags in the middle of the doorway." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby." She said still laughing and pulling one of the bags that had landed on top of him off. Jeff got up and pushed all the bags into their hotel room and closed the door.  
  
"That hurt ya know." He said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Aww...does poor Jeffy Weffy got a booboo?" She asked placing her hands on his chest. He nodded his head yes. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Again Jeff nodded his head yes. "What hurts?" He pointed to his mouth. "Your mouth? How did you hurt your mouth?" Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then." She said leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "Is that better?" Jeff shook his head no. Ryan laughed softly and leaned up to give him a longer kiss. "How about now?" Again he shook his head no. "What do I have to do to make you feel better?" She asked putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Another kiss might help."  
  
"I've already given you two kisses." Ryan answered.  
  
"Maybe you should try another place." Jeff said.  
  
"You mean like here?" She asked kissing his neck.  
  
"Yea that makes me feel a little better." He said as she pulled his shirt off.  
  
"How about this?" Ryan asked kissing his chest. Jeff quickly scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed.  
  
"Much, much better." Jeff said crawling up her body.  
  
"Ooo...is someone feelin' frisky?" She asked with a giggle as Jeff began kissing down her neck.  
  
"When it comes to you I always am." He answered tugging at her shirt.  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." She said lifting her upper body off the bed so that Jeff could pull off her shirt.  
  
"Believe me, it's a compliment." He said leaning down and kissing her passionately. Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay!!!!!!!!!! I finally updated!!!!!!!!!!! Whoo Hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm workin' on the next chapter, but I dunno when it's gonna be up. The last 2 chapters were a lot longer than I normally write and it took me 4 eva 2 update cuz I've totally been swamped with school work. Thanx 2 katyg- uk, Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl & Yolanda 4 reviewin'!!!!!! I'll update as soon as I can. As always, plz, plz, plz, review.  
  
Laterz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	12. Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own any-1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Three Days Later~*  
  
Ryan sat at the desk on her laptop in her and Jeff's hotel room. They didn't have to be at the arena till 3:00, so Ryan decided to surf around the internet while Jeff was in the shower. She had stumbled upon an interesting Hardy Boyz site and was busy seeing what crazy rumors were being spread about them this week when a large manila envelope was shoved under the door. Ryan got up and walked over to it. She examined it curiously. The envelope was addressed to herself and Jeff. She opened it up and pulled out a bunch of photos. Ryan's eyes widened. "JEFF!!! JEFF!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" She heard him yell from the bathroom.  
  
"Get out here NOW!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Alright I'm coming." He said walking out of the bathroom in his towel. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ryan handed him the pictures. "What the fuck is this?" He asked her with wide eyes.  
  
"What the hell makes you think I know?" She asked angrily. Jeff looked through the pictures and at the bottom of the pile was a note. He read it out loud.  
  
Jeff & Ryan:  
  
You like the pictures? I didn't think you would, and they only get worse. I wonder what I'm gonna do with them. I haven't decided yet. And what makes you think I'm not snapping some pictures right now? Oh and Ryan that's a cute leopard print thong your wearing. That's right...I was watching you this morning when you got dressed ...oh and last night too in case you were wondering. Well, I'll be in touch.  
  
The letter wasn't signed. Jeff looked at Ryan. She was on the verge of tears. Jeff quickly pulled her towards him. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down slightly. Sure enough she was wearing her leopard print thong. "Damn mother fucker!" Jeff cursed as his attention went to the balcony. He ran towards the doors and swung them open but there was no one there.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Jeff heard Ryan whisper. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry.  
  
"I think we should call Vince. He'll probably know what to do." Jeff said gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Jeff...they watched me get dressed...they watched us have sex, only God knows what else they saw." She cried into his chest.  
  
"I know baby, I know. I'm gonna call Vince and see what he thinks." He said trying to sooth her. Jeff let her go and grabbed his cell that was lying on the desk. He quickly dialed Vince's number. After a few minutes of talking, Jeff hung up his cell and turned his attention back to Ryan who was sitting on the bed just staring out the balcony doors. "Vince wants us to meet him at the arena in an hour. He said he's gonna talk to some people down at the local police station." Ryan nodded her head and looked at him. "It's gonna be ok babe. When I find out who is doing this, I swear they won't know what fuckin' hit them." He said rubbing her back softly. He pulled a pair of boxers and a pair of baggy jeans out of his bag and put them on. "Are you ok?" He asked placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Yea...I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Ryan said looking up at him. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled an Adidas T-shirt over his head.  
  
"I'm as good as I can be after finding out that we just lost what we had left of our private life." She said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I know it's really gotta be freaking you out, hell it's freaking me out but we can't let them get to us. If we do then they win. You get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yea you're right." Ryan said getting up and pulling on her black boots. Jeff sat next to her and pulled on his sneakers. "How did they get those pictures?" Ryan asked herself out loud.  
  
"Looks like they were taken from the balcony on Monday night," He said, looking through the pictures again, "I guess we shouldn't get a hotel room on the second floor anymore." He added.  
  
"I guess we better get going." Ryan said grabbing her jacket and throwing Jeff his.  
  
"Yea...let's go." He said grabbing his rental car keys. Ryan put the pictures and note back into the envelope and grabbed her gym bag.  
  
"We better take our stuff."  
  
"Good idea babe." Jeff said grabbing his bag and then taking hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff and Ryan were watching the ring crew finish setting up the ring while they were waiting for Vince. Ryan rested her head on Jeff's chest and sighed. "We have this weekend off right?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yea." Jeff answered gently stroking her hair.  
  
"I have to go to New York." She said quickly.  
  
"It's not because of this is it?" He asked.  
  
"No...I promised Lea I would help her find a wedding dress since I can't make it to her and Josh's wedding."  
  
"You didn't tell me Josh and Lea got engaged." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh...umm...they got engaged right after we broke up. They're getting married in a month." Ryan said sitting up a little bit. "I didn't even think of it until now."  
  
"Well that's really great for them. It's about time...from what you told me they had been going out for like seven years." He said adjusting the hat he was wearing.  
  
"Yea...I think I was like thirteen or fourteen when they first started dating." She said playing with the Hardy Boyz choker Jeff was wearing. Jeff leaned in and gave her a kiss. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They quickly pulled away and saw Vince McMahon and another man standing in front of them. Ryan's face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"I'm glad you two are early. It gives us more time to figure this whole thing out. Now if you'll follow me, we can go and discuss this in private." Vince said motioning for Jeff and Ryan to follow him. He led them to a makeshift office in one of the empty rooms in the arena. Vince sat behind the desk with the unnamed man and Ryan and Jeff pulled up chairs on the other side. "Now first I would like to introduce you to Detective Mark Koslow. Detective Koslow, this is Ryan Morgan and Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand for Jeff and Ryan to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Jeff said shaking his hand.  
  
"Now, Jeff you told me someone has taken pictures of you and Ryan in your hotel room without you knowing, am I right?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Jeff answered.  
  
"Well do you have these pictures?"  
  
"Yea, here." Ryan said handing the envelope with the pictures and note to Vince.  
  
"There was also a note." Jeff added.  
  
"Well...these are certainly something I know I wouldn't want people to have." Vince said as he and Detective Koslow looked through the pictures. They quickly read through the note. "Well...umm...Ryan...are you wearing a leopard print thong?"  
  
"Yea." Ryan answered quietly, shaking her head yes and looking down.  
  
"Do you know when these pictures were taken?" Vince asked.  
  
"Monday." Jeff said  
  
"Where were you Monday?" Detective Koslow asked.  
  
"Chicago." Vince answered.  
  
"Well, you're in Lansing (Michigan) today, so it sounds like whoever this is, is following you. I'll take these down to the station, if you don't mind, and see if I can find any fingerprints on these. If this person is true to their word, they'll be in touch again." Detective Koslow said. "The advice that I would give you is to make sure your door is locked, the windows as well and keep the shades or blinds or whatever closed. Lay low, and if this person is following you, you may want to keep an eye out for people who seem to be appearing frequently." Jeff and Ryan nodded their heads. "I'll get these back to you by tonight Mr. McMahon." He said turning his attention to Vince.  
  
"Thank you very much Detective." Vince said standing up and shaking Detective Koslow's hand.  
  
"Yea, thanks a lot." Jeff said shaking his hand as well. Soon Detective Koslow was gone and that left Vince, Jeff, and Ryan.  
  
"Everyone else should be here in about half an hour, so I guess the two of you can go work out or get ready for the show. When I hear something I will inform you." Vince said as Jeff and Ryan stood up. "Just be careful and watch out for yourselves."  
  
"We will." Jeff said shaking his hand before he and Ryan left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
"Ryan what's wrong?" Trish asked. Ryan looked up at Trish from the latest WWE Magazine she was reading.  
  
"Ugh...let's just say it hasn't been the greatest day." She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I can tell. But what's wrong? You and Jeff haven't been fighting have you?" Trish asked looking a little worried.  
  
"No we're fine...it just has been a very tiring day. Both physically and emotionally." Ryan said throwing the last of her stuff into her bag. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Ry, Vince wants to see us." Jeff said entering the room.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming." She said zipping her bag.  
  
"Let's hope Vince has some good news for us." Jeff said putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yea, good news." She said as Jeff knocked on the door where Vince's 'office' was.  
  
"Come in." They heard Vince call. "Hello Ryan, Jeff." He said as they entered. "Detective Koslow told me that there were know fingerprints on the photos or note or envelope. He said it looks like this person knows what their doing because there was know evidence what-so-ever." He said handing the envelope back to them. Ryan and Jeff let out long frustrated breaths. "I know the two of you have to be very upset, so you can have tomorrow off as well as this weekend, but I need you back on Monday. Just relax, maybe this is a one time thing, but keep your eyes open for anyone suspicious."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Ryan said.  
  
"No problem. Just be careful." Vince said.  
  
"Don't worry we will." Jeff said as he and Ryan left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~At The Hotel~*  
  
"Not another one." Ryan whispered as she stepped on something as she walked into their hotel room. She picked up the large envelope that was addressed to herself and Jeff. She cautiously opened it and pulled out another stack of photos. Jeff took them from her and they began to look through them. There were more pictures of them from Monday night, and then they got to ones of them that morning. The first few were of them getting up and then they were of Ryan getting dressed.  
  
"I swear this sick fuck is gonna pay." Jeff said angrily. They continued to look through the pictures when they got to ones of them in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Those are when we were on our way to the arena to meet Vince." Ryan pointed out.  
  
"Yea, you're right." Jeff said as they finished looking through them. Again there was a note at the bottom of the pile.  
  
Jeff & Ryan:  
  
I guess I was right when I said you wouldn't like the pictures. You didn't look too happy when you were leaving earlier. I still don't know what I'm gonna do with these pic's. Maybe I could sell them to someone or post them on the internet. The thing I want to know is what the two of YOU would do for these pictures. I'll be in touch.  
  
Jeff ran a hand down his face. "I'm gonna call Vince." He said dialing the number on his cell. After a few minutes of talking, Jeff turned back to Ryan. "He said to go home tonight and leave the envelope down at the front desk. He'll pick it up when he gets back from the arena." Ryan nodded her head and began to quickly pack her bags. "I guess I'll call the airport and get us two tickets for the next flight to New York."  
  
"You're not going to North Carolina?" She asked a little shocked.  
  
"I don't wanna go if you're not coming." He paused. "That is unless you want don't want me to come."  
  
"Of course I want you to come." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well than I better call the airport." He said kissing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hea u go, chapter 12 is up. I know this chapter eall reall sux, but kinda had writers block towards the end of it so the end is probably a lil sucky and boring. Hopefully the next this chapter will b a lot betta than this 1. I've already got a lot of it written so it'll probably b up this weekend. Thanx 2 HardyzGurl1, Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl, Yolanda, GoddessInBondage, JLloyd chris lover, & Tweety8824 4 reviewin'. I live 4 reviews so plz, plz, plz review!!!  
  
L8erz Pplz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	13. New York, New York

Disclaimer: I don't own any-1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~New York~*  
  
Ryan opened the door to her father's house that was on the outskirts Manhattan. "Shh" She said to Jeff, putting her finger up to her lips. He nodded his head. It was around 1:30 in the morning and there were no lights on, a signal that everyone was asleep. They silently walked to Ryan's room, nearly tripping over things in the dark. Ryan quietly opened the door to her room and Jeff followed her. They put their bags down.  
  
"You have a closet and dresser full of clothes, but you still insist on wearing mine." Jeff whispered with a smirk as Ryan pulled a pair of his baggy flannel pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts out of his bag.  
  
"But your clothes are comfortable. I'll tell you what; you can pick anything from my closet to wear." She said quietly as she began to change into his clothes.  
  
"I think I'll pass baby." He said as he stripped down to his boxers. "You look better in my clothes then I do anyways."  
  
"Will you turn off the light before you come to bed?" Ryan asked with a smile as she got under the covers. Jeff turned off the light and climbed in next to her.  
  
"I love you." Jeff whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you too." She said snuggling into his chest. "Night."  
  
"Good night baby."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~One and a Half Hours Later~*  
  
Ryan woke up to the sounds of the front door slamming. "What the fuck is that?" She said rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
  
"What was that?" Jeff asked. Ryan could tell by his voice he wasn't even half awake.  
  
"I think I know. I'll be right back." She said unlocking Jeff's arms from around her waist. She walked out into the hall and into the living and her suspicions were confirmed. There was Gillian with her boyfriend, Anthony, on the couch already half naked. *Well they don't waist anytime* she thought. "Gillian" She whispered loudly. Gillian and Anthony looked up.  
  
"It's just Ryan." Gillian said pulling Anthony back down on top of her. Ryan groaned. She walked closer to the couple and could smell the liquor on their breaths.  
  
"Alright...come on Anthony, time to go home." Ryan said pulling him off of Gillian. She picked his shirt and jacket off the floor and handed them to him. Ryan walked him outside and next door, to his parent's house. "Sorry Ant, but I'm too tired to deal with two of you tonight." She said as she watched him enter the house. Once she got back into the house she could hear Gillian already puking her guts out in the bathroom.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Jeff asked as Ryan passed the doorway of her room.  
  
"Gillian is drunk." Ryan stated with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Need any help?" He asked.  
  
"Nah...I'm just gonna put her to bed." She said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh shit." She said as she saw her dad walk into the hallway.  
  
"Ryan, sweetie, it's great to see you." He said giving her a hug. "Is that Gillian in the bathroom?" He asked Ryan.  
  
"Umm...yea, I think she ate something that didn't agree with her." She said. "But I'll take care of her."  
  
"Don't be silly you go on back to bed, you need some sleep." He said walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"No, I got it; I won't be able to go to sleep, so I'll take care of her." Ryan said, quickly moving in front of her dad, giving him a sweet smile.  
  
"Well, if you say so." He said turning around. "Oh, hello Jeff, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Hi" Jeff said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go back to bed now. If you need me just come get me." He said as he left.  
  
"You sure you don't need any help?" Jeff asked leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. Go back to bed." She said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Ryan..." They heard Gillian call from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be in soon." Ryan said walking into the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We are having a very long talk tomorrow." Ryan said as she shut Gillian's door an hour later. She walked into her room and climbed under the covers carefully, trying not to wake Jeff.  
  
"Is Gillian alright?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist. Ryan jumped a little.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping." Ryan said softly.  
  
"It was too cold without you."  
  
"Are you still cold?" She asked rubbing his arms.  
  
"Not anymore." He said leaning in and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Good, go to sleep then 'cause I'm extremely tired." Ryan said.  
  
"Yea, I'm tired too." Jeff said before giving her a final kiss as they both fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The Next Morning~*  
  
Ryan yawned softly as she awoke. She turned over and looked at Jeff who was still peacefully sleeping. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was five minutes to ten and she was still tired. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen but at the moment she didn't care who they belonged to. She turned her attention back to Jeff and smiled. He looked so cute and innocent when he slept. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and he stirred a little.  
  
"Morning." Ryan said once he opened his eyes.  
  
"Mmm...good morning." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"I'm gonna get up and get some coffee. I'm gonna need some caffeine to keep me awake today. You wanna come?" She asked.  
  
"Yea." Jeff said stretching a little bit.  
  
"Well then get your lazy ass out of bed!" Ryan exclaimed jumping out of bed.  
  
"How the hell do you have so much energy? We didn't fall asleep until at least four o'clock." He said throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Ryan threw him a pair of baggy sweat pants and a black wifebeater from his bag.  
  
"It must be a gift." She said as he pulled his clothes on over his boxers.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" He asked.  
  
"Well yea...unless you want me falling asleep when we're doing the deed." She said walking over to him and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I would never want that." He said pulling her into his lap. "Then it wouldn't be any fun." She giggled as he began kissing her neck. His hands began to slowly creep up her shirt.  
  
"We can't do this..." She said pulling away from him, "...at least not here."  
  
"Yea you're right." Jeff said with a small chuckle. "Come on...I want some coffee." He said standing up, causing Ryan to fall onto the floor with a thud.  
  
"Owww...that hurt!!!" She whined.  
  
"Aww...I'm sorry baby." He said helping her up. He went to kiss her but Ryan crossed her arms over her chest, creating a barrier.  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee." She said with a playful pout as she left the room. Jeff followed her into the kitchen where he was surprised to find Ryan's brother, Rich, her sister-in-law, Kara, her other brother, Josh, his fiancé, Lea, and her father, James. He saw Ryan by the coffee maker pouring three cups of coffee.  
  
"Hey Jeff, didn't expect to see you here." Rich said as he and Jeff shook hands.  
  
"He didn't know he was coming till last night." Ryan said as she handed Jeff a cup of coffee. "I'm gonna go wake Gill up."  
  
"She was sick last night; don't you think you should let her sleep?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Don't worry she's ok." Ryan said leaving the room. Ryan stopped first in the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the cabinet and a small cup of water. She opened Gillian's door and walked in. She put the aspirin, cup of water, and two cups of coffee on the dresser before waking her up. "Ok Gillian, get your ass up." Ryan said pulling the covers off of her sister.  
  
"Ugh...come on Ryan, I'll get up later." She said with a groan.  
  
"No you are getting up now."  
  
"Come on Ry, my head feels like it's gonna explode." Gillian whined.  
  
"Take these then. They'll help." Ryan said handing Gillian the cup of water and two aspirins. Gillian quickly downed them and Ryan handed her one of the cups of coffee. "You are so lucky I covered for you last night." Ryan stated as she took a sip of her coffee. "What the hell were you thinking coming home that drunk last night? And underage too. If dad knew about this he would kill you."  
  
"I know...Anthony and I went to Carole's brother's party last night-" Gillian started only to be cut off by Ryan.  
  
"You mean Corey? Ugh I remember what happened last year at one of his party's. I got so drunk...dad didn't talk to me for a week, he was so pissed."  
  
"Yea, I remember that." Gillian said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Is Jeff here? I half remember seeing him last night on my way to the bathroom."  
  
"Yea, he is. Come on get up. Your punishment is having to get up with a hang over and deal with your whole entire family." Gillian gave her a confused look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Its 10 o'clock in the morning, why the hell would everyone be here this early?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know Jeff and I just got up 10 minutes ago." Ryan answered with a small yawn.  
  
"Sorry about waking you up last night."  
  
"It's all right...but if it EVER happens again I'm gonna let dad take care of you." Ryan warned.  
  
"Don't worry, next time we'll just go to Ant's apartment." Gillian said with a giggle.  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't think this was his apartment 'cause when I found the two of you, you were already half naked on the couch?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't remember a lot about last night except puking my guts out in the toilet." Gillian said with a tired sigh.  
  
"I know...that's how drunk you were. Anyways, come get your ass up." Ryan said pulling her up from her comfortable place in bed.  
  
"Ugh...I so don't wanna get up. What are you doing here anyways; you're not supposed to be here till tonight." She asked as they headed out the door towards the kitchen.  
  
"Some things happened and Vince gave us an extra day off, so we decided to come a day earlier." She said as they entered the kitchen. Everyone was talking with one another and didn't notice when they walked in. Ryan walked over to Jeff and sat in his lap as Gillian poured herself another cup of coffee.  
  
"How are you feeling Gill?" Their father asked.  
  
"Huh...oh I'm feeling fine...yea never better." She stuttered out. Ryan couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Her father asked.  
  
"Oh nothing...just...a...umm joke that Shane told me yesterday." She tried to cover up.  
  
"Oh really what was it?" Jeff asked with a cocky smirk, knowing Ryan wouldn't be able to think of anything good.  
  
"You know the one he told us...about the...umm...The Rock." She said glaring at him.  
  
"I don't remember that one. What was it again?"  
  
"Ok...umm...Jennifer Lopez, Shaggy...and The Rock are in a car. Umm...Jennifer Lopez says...umm...what's that smell? Shaggy says it...ugh...it wasn't me. And The Rock says so you smell what The Rock is cookin'." Ryan finished and everyone but Jeff gave her blank stares. Jeff looked at her in amusement. "I guess you just had to be there." She said with a shrug.  
  
"So dad, why did you have us come over so early?" Josh asked changing the subject.  
  
"I want you to clean out the attic." He said.  
  
"That's why we're here so early, to clean out the attic?" Rich asked.  
  
"Yes. I want it done by this afternoon. We need to make room up there for some other stuff. Whatever you don't want throw in the garbage or give to charity or whatever you want just get it out of there." He said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"I guess that means we're cleaning out the attic." Josh said.  
  
"We?" Lea said. "It's all of your shit in the attic. That doesn't mean we have to help." She said gesturing towards herself, Kara and Jeff.  
  
"Jeff you're gonna help us...right?" Ryan asked giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course I'll help." He said kissing her softly.  
  
"Ugh...get a room." Gillian said in a disgusted tone from her seat on the counter.  
  
"That's exactly what I was saying last night." Ryan mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kara asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ryan said looking over at Gillian. "Let's go get dressed." She said standing up and pulling Jeff off the chair.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He said as she pulled him out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom. "Jeez girl, what's the hurry?" He asked as she pulled him into her room.  
  
"I dunno." She said shrugging as she pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Jeff said as he watched her undress.  
  
"Doing what?" She asked innocently as she walked over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She pulled on a pink thong and a pink bra and Jeff put his arms around her. He began kissing her neck and pulled her closer to him. Ryan moaned softly. Suddenly Jeff stopped. "Why did you do that?" She asked with a pout.  
  
"That's what you were doing to me...just in a different way." He stated matter-of-factly. Ryan rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of fleece capri's and a light pink baby-T that said 'You're only bad when you get caught...' on the front and '...so I'm still a good girl, right?' on the back in dark pink lettering. "So today is pink day." Jeff said as he pulled a fresh pair of clothes out of his bag. "The only thing that doesn't match are the streaks in your hair." He said stripping of his pajamas and pulling on his clothes.  
  
"Yep, today is pink day." Ryan said slipping on a pair of light pink Guess sneakers. "And tomorrow is blue day and the day after that is purple day, then my hair will match the day." Jeff watched as she took out the purple star belly button ring she had in and walked over to her jewelry box. She pulled out one of the little drawers and it was filled with belly button rings. Jeff shook his head. "What?" She questioned.  
  
"You've gotta have at least 30 of those things."  
  
"More like 62." She said searching through the drawer.  
  
"Figures." He said as he looked over her shoulder to see all the new ones she had gotten since he had last seen her collection. "This ones cute." He said holding up one that had a small blue dolphin dangling from it. "It matches your tattoo."  
  
"Yea well you should like it. You're the one who got it for me remember?" Ryan said dumping the contents of the box onto the bed.  
  
"Of course I remember...it was one of your Christmas presents." He said looking through the rest of them. "Put this one in. It's pink so it'll match your pink day." He said giving her one that had a bunch of pink hearts and stars dangling from it. She took it from him and put it in. "There now you're all pink and...well...pink." Ryan rolled her eyes. "Come on admit it, you're obsessed with your clothes matching."  
  
"I am not!" Ryan said with a pout. Now it was Jeff's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Come on Pinky, let's go see what stuff is up in that attic of yours." He said pushing her out the door.  
  
"Wait." She said stopping Jeff. He gave her a questioning look as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for..." He asked licking his lips. "...not that I didn't enjoy it."  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you." She said shrugging her shoulders with a smirk as she headed for the attic stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know I said that this chapter would b up by this weekend but it wasn't ready but it is now so I hope u all enjoy!!!!!!! Thanx 2 Jeffs-NC- BabyGurl (thanx 4 sayin the chapter didn't suck), Yolanda, Melissa, & Jen 4 reviewin'!!!!! Also, I started another story entitled "Get Mine Get Yours" so plz, plz, plz, plz, go read and review that so I know if I should continue it or not. Also my birthday is Saturday so I want 2 wish a happy birthday 2 myself & also Brian, whose birthday is the day after mine. The next chapter will probably not be up till sometime next week. Anywayz, as alwayz plz, plz, plz review.  
  
L8erz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
(aka:*~lilmizzxtreme~*) 


	14. Caught You!

Disclaimer: I don't own a single person/character in this fic...except 4 the people I made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Monday Afternoon~*  
  
"Trish let's go..." Ryan trailed off as she burst into the diva's locker room. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!" She yelled as Shane pulled his shirt back on and Trish began to blush feverishly. "I knew something was going on between you two." Ryan stated proudly.  
  
"Ok, ok you caught us." Trish said as Amy walked into the locker room.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked looking from Shane to Trish to Ryan.  
  
"I caught them!" Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"Finally, now you two should just admit that there is something going on between you two."  
  
"Alright, we're going out. Are you happy now?" Trish asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"No...I will be happy if we are able to get to the mall before we have to be back here." Amy said. "Now let's go...all three of you." Amy said as she walked out the door.  
  
"I think we better get our asses moving." Ryan said pushing Trish and Shane out of the door.  
  
"Come on guys jeez, can you take any more damn time?" Amy said tapping her foot.  
  
"Damn...her hormones are already making her nuts. I feel for you bro." Jeff whispered to Matt as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"I heard that Rainbow Brite." Amy said as she began to head towards the arena exit. "LET'S GO." She said turning around as everyone ran to catch up with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff..." Ryan said as she, Trish and Amy came out of another clothing store.  
  
"Let me guess...you've got another bag you want me to hold." Jeff said.  
  
"Please." Ryan asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Of course baby." He said adding the bag to the three he already had in his hands.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Shane..." Trish said as Shane took her bag. "Thank you sugar."  
  
"Trish...how long have you two been together?" Amy asked as Matt took her bag from her.  
  
"Since January."  
  
"You have been together since January and it took Ryan and Amy five months to figure this out?" Matt asked shocked.  
  
"Yep...you don't know how many times we were almost caught." Shane said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yea...well it may have taken me five months but I still caught you." Ryan said with a smirk. "And thank God I came in when I did...if I had been five minutes later I don't even want to think of what I would've saw." Everyone laughed a little.  
  
"You know where our next stop is girls." Trish said focusing her attention on a Fredrick's of Hollywood. The guys faces immediately lit up.  
  
"You have no complaints from me." Jeff said.  
  
"Yea well you do from me." Amy said with a pout.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Matt asked putting down the bags in his hands and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't look good in that kinda stuff anymore. I'm fat." She said softly.  
  
"Baby you're beautiful and you've gained barely any weight and the only reason you did is because you're pregnant." Matt said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Yea...but I'm not sexy anymore." She whispered.  
  
"Believe me, baby, you are." He said giving her a kiss.  
  
"I need some new stuff for the shoot next week." Ryan said.  
  
"Yea, me too." Trish added.  
  
"Well then let's go." Shane said practically dragging Trish towards the store.  
  
"I guess if you guys need some lingerie for the shoot, then we have to go." Amy said as Matt let go of her. They caught up with Trish and Shane who were already in the store.  
  
"Ryan you should get this." Jeff said holding up what had to be the tiniest piece of lingerie in the store.  
  
"You want people to see me in that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What people? I'm talking about me." Jeff said and Ryan rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am NOT wearing that." She said turning her attention to a different rack.  
  
"How about this?" Jeff asked holding up what had to be the second tiniest piece of lingerie in the store. Again Ryan rolled her eyes.  
  
"You just let me pick out what I need and I promise you will get the first look and you won't be disappointed." Ryan said giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said watching her look at other look through different pieces. Soon Trish and Ryan each had a bunch of different pieces.  
  
"Do we have time to try them on?" Trish asked.  
  
"No we have to be back to the arena soon." Amy said checking her watch.  
  
"Alright, we can just get these and try them on later." Ryan said as she and Trish went to pay.  
  
"We'll meet you outside." Matt said as he, Amy, Jeff, and Shane walked outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Raw~*  
  
Raw kicked off with Lita heading down to the ring. "Now as you all found out last week I'm pregnant and if I'm pregnant I sure as hell can't wrestle. Now as you all also know I am the Women's Champion and since I can't defend my title, Stephanie McMahon told me to choose any two Divas I think deserve this title and they will have a match to determine the new Women's Champion. Well, that's a lot easier said than done. So I decided that there will be a Royal Rumble type match featuring Trish Stratus, Ryan Morgan, Jacqueline, Molly Holly, Victoria, Jackie Gayda, Linda Miles, Stacy Kiebler, Jazz, Torrie Wilson, Nidia, and Dawn Marie. Now when is this gonna take place? Well it won't be tonight, or Smackdown! on Thursday but at King of the Ring this Sunday." There was a huge uproar from the crowd. "Now the match will have the same rules as a normal royal rumble except there will only be twelve Divas and not thirty. Two Divas will start off in the ring and every two minutes another will enter. To be eliminated they must be thrown over the top rope and both feet must touch the ground. The winner and new WWE Women's Champion will be the last Diva standing in the ring." With that, Lita was heading back up the ramp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About an hour and a half into Raw 'Legs' played through the speakers and Stacy Kiebler headed down the ramp. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. First making her way to the ring, the challenger, from Baltimore Maryland, Stacy Kiebler." Lillian Garcia announced as Stacy got into the ring. 'Dirrty' blasted through the speakers and Ryan bounced down the ramp. "Making her way to the ring, from Manhattan, New York, Ryan Morgan."  
  
As soon as Ryan got in the ring, Stacy went to attack her but Ryan speared her to the mat and began banging her head against the mat. Ryan picked her up and gave her a neckbreaker. Ryan laid Stacy out and climbed to the top turnbuckle. She went to do a 450-splash but Stacy quickly moved out of the way and Ryan missed. Stacy pushed Ryan out of the ring to the outside. She noticed someone begin to run down the ramp and quickly began to distract the referee. Ryan began to get up when someone forcibly pulled her up by her hair. They turned her around and she saw who it was...Test. He quickly looked into the ring to make sure the referee was still distracted and then he picked her up and gave her pump handle slam to the thin mat covering the hard cement floor. He quickly rolled her back into the ring and watched as Stacy covered her and got the 1,2,3.  
  
"Here is your winner, Stacy Kiebler." Lillian Garcia announced as Test walked backwards up the ramp with a smirk on his face. Stacy smirked back at him as she exited the ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Ryan...are you ok?" Andrew (Test) asked as Ryan was helped to the back by the referee. "I hope I didn't hurt you." He said and she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry I'm ok." She said sitting down as Jeff ran up to her.  
  
"Hey babe, are you ok?" He asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." She said trying to reassure him that she was ok.  
  
"Good, I really didn't want to have to kick my friend's ass." He joked looking over at Andrew. Ryan rolled her eyes and Andrew laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm just doing my job." He said with a smile holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"I'm gonna go get changed." Ryan said getting up and giving Jeff a quick kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Later That Night: Jeff and Ryan's Hotel Room~*  
  
Ryan turned off the water, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. There was no noise coming from their hotel room so she figured Jeff was writing or listening to his discman. She opened the door, walked out of the bathroom and sure enough Jeff was sitting at the desk writing away in his notebook. He looked up once he heard Ryan walk into the room. She gave him a smile and turned to her bags to look for a pair of pajamas. She could feel his eyes watching her every move as she looked through her bag. She pulled out a pair of baggy pajama bottoms with stars and moons on them and a matching tank top. She dropped her towel and was about to pull her top over her head when she felt two hands rest on her hips and a pair of lips dance across her back and neck. She leaned her head back and looked up at Jeff. He gave her that sexy smile and she smiled back. "Can I help you?" She asked turning around so that she was facing him.  
  
"I don't know, can you?" He asked pulling her closer to him.  
  
"You are one very horny little boy. I should ask Amy if Matt's like this, maybe it runs in the Hardy genes." Ryan said with a giggle.  
  
"Hey, I am not a little boy." Jeff defended.  
  
"Oh believe me baby, I know." She said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you lasted all weekend at my dad's."  
  
"It was hard, but now I've got you all to myself." He said kissing her collar bone. He worked his way up her neck and to her mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hea u go!!!!! I know it wuz kinda a short chapter but I hope u all enjoy it & the next chapter should b up by Tuesday. Thanx 2 Red Devil & Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl (thanx 4 wishin' me a Happy B-Day 2) 4 reviewin'!!!!! I really don't have any news or anything else 2 say so as alwayz, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luvz,  
  
*~Aimie~* 


	15. Chapter 15

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Smackdown!~*  
  
(Backstage Segment)  
  
Ryan was shown quickly making her way towards Jeff Hardy's locker room. She pounded on the door and Jeff opened it, surprised to see Ryan standing there. "Where is the hell is she?" Ryan yelled pushing her way into his locker room.  
  
"Who?" Jeff asked closing the door.  
  
"That bitch you call a girlfriend!" Ryan yelled looking around his locker room.  
  
"First of all don't call her a bitch-" Jeff began only to be cut off by Ryan.  
  
"I have every right to call her a bitch. She set me up Jeff. That whole damn thing with Test was a setup." She said stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ryan..."  
  
"No Jeff, you know she did, you just don't want to admit it." She stated.  
  
"Wouldn't she have asked me, instead of Test?" He asked.  
  
"The reason she didn't ask you is because she knows you would never lay a finger on me or any other woman." She said. "Now where is she?" She asked calmly. Jeff sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
  
"She said she was going to Stephanie's office."  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said leaving his locker room. The camera followed her down the hall to Stephanie's office. She knocked on the door and heard Stephanie call for her to come in.  
  
"What can I do for you Ryan?" She asked sitting up in her chair.  
  
"I want a match with Stacy tonight, and anyone who gets involved will be suspended. She needs to learn that she shouldn't mess with me." Ryan said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Stephanie answered.  
  
"Fine then I'll just have to go find her and kick her-"  
  
"No, you can't do that either and if you start trouble with her tonight, you will be pulled from the Royal Rumble match on Sunday." Stephanie stated with authority. Ryan groaned. "I suggest you go get ready for your match with Nidia tonight." She said dismissing Ryan from her office.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ryan was shown walking down the hall on her way to the ring when she was approached by Test. "What the hell do you want?" Ryan asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I just wanted to have a little chat." Test said pushing Ryan up against a wall.  
  
"Get your hands off me." She said and when he refused to she kneed him in the crotch. Test bent over in pain. Ryan went to leave but he grabbed her by her hair and she yelped in pain.  
  
"Bitch." He growled slapping her hard and pushing her down forcibly to the floor. He stalked away and Ryan held her face where he had slapped her. Soon Jeff appeared and when he saw her he immediately bent down to help her.  
  
"Ryan, are you ok? What the hell happened?" Jeff asked helping her up. Ryan quickly pulled herself away from him.  
  
"Test. That's what happened." She said still holding her cheek. Jeff went to look at it but she wouldn't let him. "Don't touch me." She said stepping away from. "As long as you're Stacy's boyfriend you're my enemy." With that she left, leaving Jeff standing there shaking his head.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Ryan Morgan vs. Nidia w/ Jamie Noble~*  
  
'Dirrty' blasted through the arena speakers as Ryan appeared at the top of the ramp. You could see that a bruise had already started to form on her cheek. Ryan walked down the ramp without her usual bounce. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. "First, making her way to the ring from Manhattan, New York, Ryan Morgan." Lillian Garcia announced as Ryan slid in the ring. Next Nidia and Jamie Noble's music hit and they appeared at the top of the ramp. "And making her way to the ring, being accompanied by her boyfriend Jamie Noble, Nidia." They got into the ring and did there normal make out session. Ryan rolled her eyes and waited for Jamie to exit the ring.  
  
The match started off with Nidia slapping Ryan's bruised cheek. Ryan looked away then slapped Nidia causing her to fall to the mat. Ryan immediately got on top of her and began punching her. She pulled Nidia up and whipped her into the ropes. Nidia bounced back and ducked the close line Ryan had set her up for. She went to arm drag her but Ryan countered into one of her own. Ryan hit Nidia with a swinging neckbreaker. She laid her out in front of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top. She hit a perfect 'Falling Star' and covered Nidia but Jamie Noble had the referee distracted. Frustrated, Ryan began pounding on the mat to get the referee's attention. By the time he began counting, Nidia was able to kick out. Ryan set Nidia up for a spear, but got to close to the ropes because when the ref was tending to Nidia, Jamie pulled her out of the ring and gave her a tiger bomb on the outside. Jamie rolled her back in the ring and Nidia went for the cover but Ryan kicked out just before the ref got to three. Nidia immediately went to work on her back with a number of kicks to the back. Nidia hit a running bulldog on Ryan and laid her out in front of the turnbuckle. Nidia quickly climbed to the top and hit Ryan with a moonsault. Nidia quickly covered her and got the 1, 2, 3.  
  
"Here is your winner, Nidia." Lillian Garcia announced as Nidia and Jamie Noble celebrated in the ring.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What'cha wanna do tonight baby?" Jeff asked walking up behind Ryan and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"We have to head up to Washington for tomorrow nights house show." She said turning around to give him a kiss.  
  
"Don't you have that 72 hours thing for Confidential?" Trish questioned from her spot on Shane's lap.  
  
"Yea, tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday." Ryan answered with a small yawn.  
  
"Tired babe?" Jeff asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, but we better get going so that we get to Washington before one." Ryan said throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"She's right. We better get moving, Trish." Shane said as Trish got off his lap. "Where are Matt and Amy?"  
  
"They left after Matt's match." Jeff said taking Ryan's bag from her.  
  
"We'll see you guys in a little while." Ryan said as she and Jeff headed in one direction to their rental car and Trish and Shane headed the opposite way towards theirs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jeff pulled into the parking spot next to Shane's car. He looked over at Ryan who had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. Jeff got out of the car and quietly closed the door as Shane got out of his car. "Trish asleep?"  
  
"Yea. I'm guessing Ryan is too."  
  
"Yep. I'm gonna get our room then come back out to get her." Jeff said as he and Shane entered the quiet hotel lobby.  
  
"Same here." Shane said as he rung the bell to wake the sleeping desk clerk. The clerk jumped awake at the sudden sound.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked fumbling with his glasses.  
  
"Yea, I need a room." Jeff said taking out his wallet.  
  
"Two twin sized beds or one king sized bed?" The clerk asked.  
  
"One king sized bed." Jeff said taking out his Marriot Gold Card. The clerk looked from Jeff to Shane and back to Jeff. "We're getting two separate rooms." Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
"Our girlfriends are asleep in our cars." Shane added with an amused look.  
  
"Oh." The clerk said somewhat embarrassed as he took Jeff's card. "Here you go, Mr. Hardy, third floor, room 314." He said handing Jeff back his card as well as two key cards. "Would you like the same type of room?" He asked Shane.  
  
"Yes please." Shane said handing the clerk his own Gold Card.  
  
"Third floor, room 321, Mr. Helms." The clerk said handing Shane his card and key cards.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff and Shane said as they headed back to their cars. Jeff opened the back door and put both of their bags over his shoulder. Then he went to the front and gently picked Ryan up from the front seat. He closed the car door and saw Shane with Trish in his arms. They walked into the lobby as the elevator doors were opening. Matt walked out in a pair of baggy sweats, a sweatshirt and sneakers. He noticed Shane and Jeff and held the elevator doors open. "Where are you going at quarter to one in the morning?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Amy's hungry and wants some mint chocolate chip ice cream." He said.  
  
"I saw a Seven-Eleven about a block away." Shane said.  
  
"Thanks. See you guys in the morning." Matt said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jeff laid Ryan down on the bed and put their bags down on the couch. "Ryan baby, wake up. You can't sleep in your clothes." He said gently brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and tiredly sat up, stretching.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked looking around.  
  
"It's around one." He said getting up and going to her bag. He pulled out a pair of boxers with smiley faces on them and a white tank top. "Here you go." Jeff said handing them to her.  
  
"Thanks, hun." She said as she began to change. Jeff stripped and pulled on a pair of baggy flannel pajama bottoms. He climbed into bed and watched her pull her hair into a messy ponytail. She climbed in next to him and shut off the night stand light. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "I love you." She whispered snuggling into his chest.  
  
"I love you too. Night." He said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Night."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter is really a piece crap but the next few chapters should get better. I'm working on the next chapter now so it might be up by the end of the week, but I'm not sure. Thanx 2 Jeff's-NC-BabyGurl, Alisha, & Yolanda 4 reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! As always, plz review!!!!!  
  
Luvz,  
  
*~Aimie~* 


	16. Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~The Next Day~*  
  
'Dirrty' blasted through the arena speakers. The WWE was in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, for a house show. "The following contest is a bra and panties match. First, approaching the ring, from Manhattan, New York, Ryan Morgan." Howard Finkel announced as Ryan headed towards the ring. She slid into the ring and taunted the crowd as her music stopped and 'Legs' hit. "And making her way to the ring, from Baltimore, Maryland, Stacy Kiebler." He announced as Stacy climbed into the ring. Stacy and Ryan stared each other down as the opening bell was rung.  
  
Stacy and Ryan immediately leapt at each other and began scratching and pulling each others hair. Stacy pushed Ryan down, got on top of her, and began banging her head against the mat. Stacy managed to rip Ryan's hot pink baby-tee off, exposing a red bra. Ryan flipped her over and began to bang Stacy's head against the mat. Ryan pulled her up by her hair and began giving her chops to the chest. Ryan pulled Stacy's baby blue shirt off, exposing her baby blue bra. Ryan went to German suplex Stacy, but she countered with one of her own. Ryan landed on the back of her neck and pain shot down her spine. She yelped and grabbed her neck. She looked up at Referee, Mike Chioda, who had a concerned look on his face. 'Are you ok?' he mouthed and she nodded. Stacy picked her up by her hair and threw her into the ropes and clotheslined her once she bounced back. Ryan shook her left arm that was beginning to lose feeling. *Fuck* she thought to herself. Stacy whipped Ryan into the turnbuckles. "My left arm's going numb, Stace." She whispered as Stacy leaned in to whip her into the opposite corner. Ryan ran at her and gave her a drop kick. She whimpered as she fell to the mat on her back.  
  
"Can you roll me up and pull my shorts off?" Stacy whispered into the mat only loud enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan nodded as they both began to get back to their feet. Ryan quickly rolled Stacy up and pulled her shorts off. Mike Chioda signaled for the bell and quickly went to check on Ryan.  
  
"What's going on? Is she hurt?" He could hear Jim Ross ask frantically through his headset.  
  
"Ryan, what's wrong?" He asked as she leaned on him for aid in standing.  
  
"I landed on the back of my neck when Stacy suplexed me. I lost the feeling a little bit in my left arm." She answered as he signaled to the EMT's that she was hurt.  
  
"Do you need the EMT's to come out here?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said as they began to climb out of the ring.  
  
"Ryan, Ryan are you ok?" Stacy asked as they walked to the back. She had been waiting to see what was wrong with her friend. Amy was there too.  
  
"What happened chica?" She asked as the EMT's quickly surrounded Ryan.  
  
"What happened?" The head EMT asked.  
  
"I landed on the back of my neck when Stacy suplexed me." She said holding her neck. "And my left arm lost a little bit of feeling."  
  
"That's not good." The head EMT said as another handed him a soft neck brace. "You need to put this on." He instructed as another EMT gently positioned her neck properly and he put it on.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vince McMahon yelled as he, J.R., and Jeff made there way through the crowd of EMT's and Superstars that surrounded Ryan.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff asked going to her side immediately.  
  
"She needs to get to a hospital right away and get her neck x-rayed." The EMT said, explaining the situation to Vince and J.R. Vince nodded his head.  
  
"Jeff can I trust you to get her there?" He asked and Jeff nodded his head.  
  
"Yea," Jeff answered. "Amy, get Ryan's stuff together and bring it back to the hotel and tell Matt to get my stuff please." Jeff said and Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Jay, yours and Jeff's match tonight is cancelled." Vince said as Jeff and Ryan headed towards the parking garage.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~At The Hospital~*  
  
It was about an hour later and Ryan and Jeff were waiting for the doctor to come in with her x-rays. Jeff gave Ryan's hand a reassuring squeeze as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jeff said as the door opened and Shane McMahon walked in.  
  
"How are you Ryan?" He asked.  
  
"I could be better." She said nervously.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok." Jeff said gently rubbing her back as the doctor came in with the x-rays. He put them up on the x-ray viewer (A/N: You know that light thing that they view x-rays on, I have no clue what it's called.).  
  
"You have a small crack in your C6 vertebra, it needs to be fused." He stated pointing out the small crack on the x-ray. "I suggest you get it done ASAP."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say it but I'm positive." He said handing Ryan a hard collar neck brace. "You'll need to wear this twenty-four seven, until you get it done. I'll leave these out in the lobby with the receptionist, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Manning." Shane said as the doctor left. Ryan sniffled a little bit as tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"It's ok baby." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ryan." Shane said. "My dad told me to tell you that if you needed the surgery, he's gonna have the two of you fly down to Texas to see Dr. Youngblood and get his opinion."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~The Next Day: Dr. Youngblood's Office~*  
  
"Ryan, I'm gonna give it to you straight. Dr. Manning was right, there is a small crack in your C6 vertebra and it does need to be fused." Dr. Youngblood said. "I suggest that it's done immediately. I can schedule you for surgery on Saturday."  
  
"Ok." Ryan said softly.  
  
"I'm going to call Vince and let him know what's going on."  
  
"Thank you." Ryan said as he left to phone Vince. She let out a shaky breath as Jeff pulled her into his warm embrace.  
  
"It's ok sweetie." He soothed. She pushed away from him.  
  
"No it's not Jeff! My neck is fucking broken, that makes it definitely NOT ok!" She yelled. Jeff ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know baby, but it's not the end of the world. You're going to come back from this. Amy did, Chris did, Scotty did, and Adam and Bob are recovering great." Jeff tried to reason.  
  
"Just shut it Jeff. You don't know what the hell I'm going through right now! Just because they came back doesn't mean I am going to too!" She yelled standing up. "Just leave me the hell alone Jeff!!" She said heading towards the door.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jeff yelled stopping Ryan in her tracks. He had never yelled at her like that before and she knew he was serious. She slowly turned around and saw an almost hurt expression on his face. "I know that I can't even fathom what you're going through right now, but I refuse to let you fucking shut me out. I love you, and I know you love me too." Ryan bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from crying. Jeff walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Ryan, I love you more than anything in this world and when I say that I mean it. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He whispered as she began to cry softly. "Ryan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure" Ryan said as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going to stay after your surgery?"  
  
"I don't know...I've been so caught up in this that I haven't thought about it yet." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Will you stay in North Carolina? I mean I totally understand if you want to stay in New York because your family is there and I know you probably want to stay with them." Ryan gave him a small smile.  
  
"I would love to stay at your house."  
  
"Well, there's one problem with that." Jeff said and she gave him a confused look.  
  
"Huh? You just asked me to stay there."  
  
"I know but if you do, I want it to be our house, not my house." He said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I don't think I have a problem with that." She said as there was a knock at the door and Jeff called for them to come in.  
  
"Hey guys...I guess you're gonna have surgery." Amy said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yea." Ryan answered.  
  
"I decided to stop going on the road with Matt all the time, keep you company and stuff."  
  
"No Amy, don't do that, not because of me. I'll be fine. I've got Crystal and Gil and Liger and Witty to keep me company." Ryan protested.  
  
"Yea, well the doctor also told me I shouldn't go on the road with him as much since I'm getting a little farther along in my pregnancy." She said resting a hand on her stomach. "I mean I'm gonna go for maybe a day or two for a little while, but I know what its like to be stuck at home with no one and I want to be there for my best friend."  
  
"Oh, it's ok with me then." Ryan said giving Amy a small smile. The door opened and Dr. Youngblood walked in with some paper work.  
  
"I talked with Vince, and he wants to talk to you, Jeff, about giving you some time off." He said and Jeff nodded. "Ryan, you need to be careful especially when you sleep and try to keep your neck movement limited to pretty much none. You also need to keep the neck brace on at all times and it's waterproof so you don't have to worry about covering it up when you shower. I'm going to call you tomorrow to check on you and if you need anything or anything happens, call me right away."  
  
"Ok, thanks, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said as they left his office.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's sad that Ryan broke her neck. I also know, like, nothing about medicine & stuf like that so I'm not sure if I'm right on some of the things I wrote. I hope this chapter wuz better then the last 1. Thanx 2 Jeff-BC-BabyGurl, Dare To Be Different & Alisha 4 reviewing!!! I really appreciate it & the more u review the quicker I'll probably be able to write. I know it's a short chapter, but I don't want 2 give away 2 much at once, u know what I'm, saying? Anywho, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, review!!!!!!!!  
  
Luvz Alwayz,  
  
*~Aimie~* 


	17. MOM?

Disclaimer: I own NO one.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
"Did you talk to Vince?" Ryan asked as she sat in Jeff's arms on the bed in their hotel room.  
  
"Yea, he said he was giving me two weeks off." Jeff said rubbing her arms gently as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Jeff said answering it for her.  
  
"Hey Jeff, how's my sister?" Josh asked.  
  
"Dr. Youngblood confirmed that she does need surgery." Jeff said as Josh cursed. "You wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Yea, please." Josh answered  
  
"It's Josh." Jeff said as he handed the phone to Ryan.  
  
"Hey Josh." She said.  
  
"Hey girly, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Alright I guess. Did your flight land yet?"  
  
"Yea, we're waiting to pick up our luggage. Are you up for visitors right now?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yea, we're at the Hilton, fifth floor, room 583." Ryan said as Jeff kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in a little while. Be careful."  
  
"I will, see you in a few." She said hanging up her cell. "They're stopping by, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind your family, sweets." Jeff said the kissing the top of her head. Ryan sighed.  
  
"What would I do without you?" She asked with a small smile.  
  
"Probably the same thing I would be doing: going insane." Jeff answered.  
  
"Yep, I think that's it. I really would be going insane." She said as he laughed a little.  
  
"Yea you'd be nuttier than you already are."  
  
"Your one to talk, Mr. Imag-I-Nation." Ryan giggled.  
  
"I would definitely be crazier than I already am." He said gently stroking her hair. About half an hour later there was a frantic knock on their door. Ryan carefully climbed out of Jeff's arms and answered the door.  
  
"Oh Ryan!" Gillian cried once she saw her sister.  
  
"I'm ok, Gilly." She said opening her arms for her sister to hug her. Gillian carefully hugged her sister. "What are you afraid of breaking me?"  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you more than you already are." Gillian answered teary-eyed.  
  
"Aww, please don't start the water works, I've had enough of that already." Ryan said as Gillian wiped her eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll try."  
  
"How you feeling sis?" Rich asked hugging his sister.  
  
"I'm ok. It's hard but I've got my rock." She said wrapping her arms around Jeff's waist, who had come to stand next to her at the door. "Why don't you all come in?" Ryan suggested as she and Jeff stepped out the doorway allowing her family to come in. "Damn, you all dropped everything to come down here?"  
  
"We love you Ry, we're worried about you." Her sister-in-law Kara said giving her a hug. They all took turns hugging Ryan then it was her dad's turn.  
  
"Do you need anything sweetie?" He asked as he embraced his oldest daughter.  
  
"No, I'm ok." She answered.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine Dad. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, and if I need anything I've got Jeff to take care of me." She said smiling at Jeff.  
  
"When's your surgery?" Josh asked.  
  
"Saturday morning." She answered.  
  
"That soon?" Lea asked.  
  
"Yea, the sooner the better. The longer I wait for it to be done the greater the risk that more damage is done." Ryan said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Didn't Amy have something like this done?" Gillian asked sitting next to Ryan.  
  
"Yea, but her injury was a little different, but the procedure is pretty much the same." Ryan answered as her cell rang. "Hello?"  
  
"So what's the diagnosis?"  
  
"Hey Adam, it's broken and I need the surgery." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll get better. I know how you feel and it is going to get harder, but I promise after that it'll get better." He said and Ryan smiled.  
  
"Thanks, that really means a lot." Ryan said. "How's Alannah?"  
  
"She's doing really good."  
  
"How's the littlest Edge Head coming along?"  
  
"Very well, in five months, I'm gonna be a father, I can't wait!" He said. Ryan could here the elation in his voice as he talked about his unborn child and it made her smile.  
  
"God so many babies are coming soon. Alannah's four months pregnant, Amy's three and a half months, Crystal's six months, Jay's wife is five month's pregnant there's gonna be so many junior wrestlers running around backstage, the WWE's gonna have to create a traveling day care center." Ryan laughed.  
  
"Yea! Wouldn't that be interesting?" Adam laughed too.  
  
"It would be a very interesting situation. Listen Ad, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, k?"  
  
"Sure, talk to ya later kiddo." He said before hanging up. Ryan flipped her phone shut and put it on the table.  
  
"How's Adam?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He's doing good."  
  
"What about Alannah and the baby?"  
  
"They're doing great. Adam is so psyched about being a Dad." Ryan said and Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yea, I was talking to him yesterday, he's really excited." Jeff said.  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" Ryan asked turning her attention to her family.  
  
"The Hampton Inn a few blocks away." Josh answered. "We better get going, you know let you get some sleep and all."  
  
"Thanks for coming down here guys." She said giving them all hugs as they left. "I need a shower." Ryan said heading towards the bathroom. "Are you coming or not?" She called to Jeff as she turned on the water.  
  
"I thought Dr. Youngblood said no funny business." Jeff answered.  
  
"Since when do we always make love in the shower?" Ryan asked standing in the bathroom doorway with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot.  
  
"You know me...mind is always in the gutter." Jeff said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"I know. I'm gonna have to figure out a way to fix that." She said with her own smile. "Are you coming or not?" She asked again and Jeff quickly headed towards the bathroom.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Saturday Morning~*  
  
"Relax babe, it's all gonna be ok." Jeff said kissing Ryan's cheek. They were sitting in the lobby of the hospital with Amy, and Ryan's family.  
  
"Yea, don't worry chica. Your in the best hands, believe me, I know." Amy said giving her friend a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said as the nurse came out.  
  
"Ryan, we need to prep you for the surgery." She said and Ryan took a deep breath.  
  
"We'll see you in a couple of hours, baby." Jeff said giving her a soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." Ryan whispered back before he gave her a final kiss.  
  
"This way please." The nurse said giving Ryan a friendly smile as she led her into the back.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Two and a Half Hours Later~*  
  
Jeff, Amy and Ryan's family had been waiting in the hospital's waiting room for over two hours and they were all starting to get restless, except for Amy. Ryan's dad had been checking his watch every two minutes for the past hour as he paced along with Gillian, Josh and Jeff who had been pacing for the last half hour, and Rich, Kara, and Lea just watched them, occasionally talking with Ryan's grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, cousins and other parts of Ryan's family on the pay phones. Amy sat in a chair, eating some Doritos and reading the latest Raw Magazine. Of course she was worried about Ryan, she loved her like her sister, they were best friends, but she knew that Ryan was going to be ok and that this wasn't an operation that only took twenty minutes, it was going to take them a little while to fuse her vertebrae. She had talked to Matt, Trish, Gil, Shannon and some other people in the past two hours. "When the fuck are they gonna be done?" Gillian wondered out loud as she stopped pacing.  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady." Her father warned. Gillian mumbled an apology as she went back to pacing.  
  
"Their going to be a little while, I was in for two and a half hours, and it probably took a little while for them to prep her, so they might be like another half an hour." Amy said. "You should probably take your mind off it, it'll go quicker."  
  
"You're probably right." Gillian said sitting next to Amy. "Let's talk about that baby you're carrying." Amy laughed a little and smiled. Gillian and Amy had met and talked many times and were friends.  
  
"She's good." Amy answered.  
  
"She? How do you know it's gonna be a girl?" Gillian questioned.  
  
"Matt. He's been saying she since he found out and now he's got me saying it." Amy said.  
  
"He wants a girl?"  
  
"Yea, I think so. He says that he just has this gut feeling that it's gonna be a girl, Father's Instinct is what he calls it." Amy said and Gillian smiled.  
  
"Do you guys have any names picked yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Amy answered as the door to the waiting room opened. Everyone's attention immediately went to the door, expecting Dr. Youngblood or a nurse to be walking through, but it wasn't.  
  
"Oh my God...Mom?" Rich asked in disbelief.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: *Dramatic music plays* What will happen in the next chapter? Is this woman really Ryan's mother or just a mistake? Will Ryan ever get out of surgery? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Newest Diva' *Dramatic music ends* I really don't know what just came over me. Anywho...Oh my God! I didn't put this up in my last Authors Note, but can you believe Edge is going to be out for a year? That totally reeks of...of...of...well it totally sux! That's what it is, it totally reeks of suckitude! I'm soooooo gonna miss him!!!! What the hell is it with all these WWE Superstars breaking their necks? There's what seven of them who broke their necks in the last, like two years? In the words of the Hurricane (and I use this phrase a lot) Wassupwitdat *does the Hurri-pose*?! Speaking of the Hurricane, he is so frickin' hilarious. Him and the Rock make a totally awesome team when it comes to the on-camera characters! *Sing-song voice* The Scorpion King has a little ding-a-ling. The Scorpion King has a little ding-a-ling. Oh and did any of you see the pictures of the three little puppies Liger and Matt and Jeff's dad's dog gave birth to? They are so adorable! My congratulations go out to Jeff and Beth (Jeff's girlfriend) and Liger too. On to other matters. I have a totally bad case of writers block for my other story 'Get Mine Get Yours', so I have no clue when that's gonna be updated next. The next chapter for this story will be up by Monday, I've already got a lot of it done so probably by Monday. Enough of my pointless rambling...Thanx to Jeffs-NC- BabyGurl, Katyg-uk, Dare To Be Different, Alisha, and Yolanda 4 reviewin!!! I really, really, appreciate it! As always, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!!!! I'll luv ya if ya do!!!!  
  
Luvz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
P.S. Don't 4get to X-pand ur Imag-I-Nation!! 


	18. Over My Dead Body!

Discaimer: Like always, I own nothing!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The women gave them all a nervous smile. "What the hell are you doing here, Lindsay?!?!" Ryan's father yelled.  
  
"My daughter broke her neck, James. I want to make sure she's ok." Lindsay answered. All the Morgan children just looked at her in disbelief. None of them could believe that their mother was standing right in front of them after running out on them over eight years ago. Jeff looked from Lindsay to James to Rich to Josh and then to Gillian. He recognized her from some of the family pictures and home videos Ryan had shown him.  
  
"She doesn't need you here." James said angrily.  
  
"I don't care what you say. She's my daughter and I love her-"  
  
"You love her?" Gillian exclaimed standing up. "You don't love her; you don't love any of us. If you had you never would have fucking left us mom. We all went through hell because you walked out on us, especially Ryan. At least when I got my heart broken for the first time, I had her to lean on. You should've been there to help her through that, but you weren't so she had to do it by herself." She said with hatred. Lindsay looked taken aback by this.  
  
"I never meant to hurt any of you."  
  
"Well you did, you hurt all of us."  
  
"I refuse to let you see her, especially after she just had neck surgery." James said.  
  
"You can't keep me from her." Lindsay yelled getting in his face.  
  
"Like hell I can't!" He yelled back. Jeff quickly stepped between the two.  
  
"This is neither time nor the place to talk about this. Ryan is in there having surgery that is going to affect the rest of her career and life, and with all do respect James, you can't keep her from seeing her daughter, only Ryan gets to decide if she wants to see her mother." Jeff stated calmly.  
  
"Thank you!" Lindsay said to Jeff.  
  
"But you will not, and I repeat you will not be seeing her for at least a week." Jeff said to Lindsay.  
  
"And just who the hell are you to say this!" She yelled.  
  
"I am Ryan's boyfriend. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else says, you will not see her for a week, no one's even going to tell her for at least a few days. She needs rest and relaxation, in other words a stress free few days after her surgery." Jeff explained as a nurse walked in. Jeff's attention left Lindsay and went to the nurse. "How's Ryan?"  
  
"She's been out of surgery for twenty minutes and she's awake. She's asking for you Mr. Hardy." The nurse answered.  
  
"I want to see my daughter." James demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, she can only see one person at a time and she asked for Mr. Hardy."  
  
"I don't give a damn if she wants to see Jeff, she's my daughter and I want to see her now." He demanded again.  
  
"Mr. Hardy please follow me." The nurse said ignoring James' demand. Jeff nodded and followed the nurse out into the hall. They walked about two hallways down. "She might still be a little out of it, but she's awake." The nurse said quietly as she left Jeff at the doorway. Jeff slowly walked around the curtain and saw Ryan laying in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She was hooked up to a few machines and her neck was all bandaged up under her neck brace.  
  
"Come here baby." She said in a soft voice with out opening her eyes.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He questioned softly as he walked over to her and took her hand in his.  
  
"I can always tell it's you by your scent. No one else has that scent." She said with a small smile as she opened her eyes. Jeff smiled back as he kissed her hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He questioned with concern in his voice.  
  
"My neck is still numb so it doesn't hurt yet."  
  
"Mmm hmmm." Jeff said sitting next to her bed. "I talked to my Dad, and Matt before. They said that they hope you're ok." He said and Ryan smiled. "Do you want to see your Dad or Gill or Josh or Amy or Rich or someone else?"  
  
"No, I don't want anyone here I'm really tired."  
  
"You want me to go?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, I want you to stay with me, please don't leave me." She said softly.  
  
"K baby, just let me go tell everyone you're ok and I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he got up. He kissed her forehead before he left her room. He walked down the hall and into the waiting room. Everyone was silent and James and Lindsay were sending death glares to each other.  
  
"How is she?" Josh asked when Jeff walked in.  
  
"She's doing good." Jeff answered and everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"I want to see her now." James said a lot more calmer then before.  
  
"She doesn't want to see anyone right, she's not up to it, she's really tired." Jeff answered.  
  
"Ok, I'm still not going anywhere." James said and everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"You guys don't have to stay. I'll call you tomorrow when she's up to seeing people."  
  
"I'd feel better if I stayed." James said and Jeff nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm going back to Ryan's room." Jeff said as he went to leave.  
  
"Why are you going back? I thought you said she didn't want any visitors." James said.  
  
"Yea, but she said she wanted me to stay with her."  
  
"If you're staying with my daughter I want to see her now." James said standing up.  
  
"Listen, I asked her if she wanted to see any one, she said no. I asked her if she wanted me to leave, and she said no I want you to stay." Jeff argued. James was about to answer but was interrupted by Gillian.  
  
"Let Jeff get back to Ryan. We'll see her in the morning." She said putting a hand on her fathers shoulder.  
  
"Fine" James said giving in and Jeff walked back to Ryan's room. When he got there the nurse was unhooking all of the machines from Ryan.  
  
"Thank God!" Ryan praised as the nurse unhooked the last machine from her. "What about this?" She asked holding up her arm with the IV in it.  
  
"Of course." The nurse said giving Ryan a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much. Now maybe I can somewhat sleep a little bit." She said as the nurse took the IV out of her arm.  
  
"Dr. Youngblood wants to talk with you before you go to sleep; you know to check on you and stuff." The nurse said.  
  
"Ok, thanks again." Ryan said trying to sit up.  
  
"No problem." The nurse said helping Ryan. "If you need anything just call." The nurse said before leaving.  
  
"How are you so...what's the word..." Jeff began as he tapped the top of his head with his finger, "...awake after just having neck surgery about half an hour ago?"  
  
"I dunno." She said. "Come sit." She said patting the empty spot of bed in front of her. Jeff sat in front of her and she gave him a kiss. "So, how is everyone else?"  
  
"Umm...ok, we were all nervous, the only calm one was Amy. She talked to Trish, Shannon, umm...I think Adam called, oh and she told me Shawn (Michaels) called and he'll probably stop by to see you before he takes off for Raw tomorrow and a few others called." Jeff said and Ryan smiled.  
  
"When they brought me up before, I thought I heard my Dad yelling. What was up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"My Dad doesn't just yell, what happened?"  
  
"He was just worried about you." Jeff said as Dr. Youngblood came in.  
  
"Looks like you're feeling ok." He said.  
  
"Yea, everything's still numb so it doesn't hurt yet." Ryan said.  
  
"Well in about an hour it's gonna start to hurt. Your hip will be the worst though." Dr. Youngblood said writing a few things down on his clip board.  
  
"Yea, that's what Amy said."  
  
"She's right. When you start feeling pain, tell the nurse and she'll give you some pain killers. You should really rest." He said looking at Jeff.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'get out of here she needs to rest.'" Jeff said getting up.  
  
"No!" Ryan said quickly. "I promise if you let him stay I'll go to sleep." She said to Dr. Youngblood.  
  
"Ok, he can stay." Dr. Youngblood said with a small laugh. "But no other visitors till tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate on having the nurse page me." He said. "Rest and relax, I'll check on you in about an hour."  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said as he left. "Can you help me lay down?" She asked Jeff. He smiled and helped her. "Lay with me please." She said carefully scooting over a little.  
  
"Sure." He said laying next to her and gently putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Please don't leave me Jeff." She whispered pulling his arm tighter around her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere babes, I promise." He whispered back.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~The Next Day~*  
  
"56, 57, 58, 59, 60!" Shawn Michaels five year old son, Robby, counted with excitement as Ryan climbed the steps of the hospital. "Yay! You did it!!! You beat Adam!!!" He said excitedly as everyone there laughed. Ryan leaned on Jeff as they came to a stop on the platform.  
  
"Yep I did. Thanks for helping me Robby." She said as he, Shawn, Amy and Gillian joined them on the platform. The little boy hugged her legs.  
  
"It was fun Ryan! I got to help Adam when he hurt his neck and now I got to help you." He said as Shawn pulled his son off of Ryan.  
  
"I think we should go to the elevator, my hips hurting a little bit." She said as they all walked into the eighth floor lobby. They went down to the third floor and back to Ryan's room. "When's your flight Shawn?" Ryan asked as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Three hours." He said looking at his watch. "We better get going." Shawn said as Robby began protesting.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming." Ryan said giving him a hug. "You really cheered me up." She said and Robby smiled.  
  
"I had fun." He said giving Ryan another hug before running out of the room.  
  
"Thanks for putting up with him." Shawn said giving Ryan a hug.  
  
"I didn't have to put up with anything. He's such a sweet boy." Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"Get better Ryan. I'll talk to you soon." He said leaving to find his son.  
  
"Listen Ry, I gotta get back to the hotel and pack. I'll stop by before my flight in a little while." Gillian said getting up and giving her sister a hug.  
  
"Me too, chica." Amy said giving Ryan a hug. "I'll call you before I leave."  
  
"Ok, and you better be careful with my future niece or nephew!" Ryan called to Amy as they left.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"How are you feeling sweetie?" James asked as he walked into Ryan's room.  
  
"I'm glad I'm going home tomorrow morning." She said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" He asked looking around.  
  
"I told him to go back to the hotel room and shower and rest a little. He only left this morning to go change and bring me some clothes to wear." Ryan said playing with the strap of her neck brace. "I hate this damn thing."  
  
"So is Jeff coming to New York with us tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Umm...no, he's not..."  
  
"Really? I figured he would be with you."  
  
"Well he is going to be with me, we're just not going to be in New York. I'm going to North Carolina." Ryan said nervously.  
  
"WHAT?!" James yelled angrily. "No way! You are going to New York to be with your FAMILY!"  
  
"Dad, I love you but I love Jeff too and I want to go to North Carolina." Ryan said standing up to her father.  
  
"You are going to North Carolina over my dead body!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but I am."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Please don't do this Dad." Ryan begged. "I don't need this right now."  
  
"Fine! I'm going back to New York, Ryan. I'll call you sometime tomorrow to see if you changed your mind and figure out where your home is." He said angrily as he left. Ryan groaned and ran a hand over her face.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff said walking into her room about twenty minutes later.  
  
"I got into a fight with my dad." Ryan said softly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"I told him I was going to stay with you." She said.  
  
"He wasn't too happy about that was he?" Jeff more stated then questioned.  
  
"Not at all." She said as Jeff took her hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll cool down soon. He just loves you and wants you to be home with him while you're rehabbing." Jeff said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Yea, I know but, he's my dad and...he's always been there for me. It just hurts that he's not here for me now." Ryan said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry baby." Jeff said gently wiping her tears away. "He loves you, but he's just got a lot on his plate now."  
  
"What do you mean he's got a lot on his plate right now?"  
  
"Just that umm...you're hurt and he's really worried about you." Jeff answered half lying. He knew the reason her father was upset was because of Ryan's mother showing up. Lindsay had given him her cell phone number and made him promise to tell Ryan that she had come. James was not happy at all about this, but Jeff felt it was Ryan's decision to make and Ryan's alone. Jeff sighed. Ryan gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"What's wrong hun?" She asked.  
  
"Huh...oh nothing." Jeff said smiling at her. "Cheer up sweetie, you're going home tomorrow morning." Jeff said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I know, I can't wait to get out of here!" Ryan exclaimed, toying with her neck brace. "This thing is so annoying!" Jeff laughed a little.  
  
"You sound just like Amy did." Jeff said.  
  
"I know. Right now all I do is get out of here." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be out of here tomorrow."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: My WWE quote of the week: "I've got my Hurri-powers Bitch!" said by my favorite Super Hero, The Hurricane, to The Rock this past week on Raw. Ok so I neva have a quote of the week, but that's what I'm going to be doing from now on, every time I update I'm going to put one of my favorite quotes from SmackDown! or Raw of that week. Oh and I really don't know anything about Shawn Michaels son, so I really just kind of guessed. I just thought it would be something cute to add in. Soooooooo..........wat did ya'll think of this chapter? I appreciate every single one of your reviews. They really give me motivation to write. It was kind of a good thing I had most of this chapter written cuz right now, my writers block is at an all time high, most likely cuz I had to write so many essays for school this week and I have one due this Monday. Anywayz, thanx to Dare To Be Different, Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl, Katyg-UK for reviewin! I luv you guyz!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~Aimie~* 


	19. Face 2 Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Five Days Later~*  
  
Ryan had been in North Carolina with Jeff for a week. Her father was still pissed that she had decided to go to New York but he had called a few times to make sure she was ok. "Ryan, baby we need to talk." Jeff said suddenly from where he sat next to her on the couch. She looked up at him.  
  
"OK, what's on your mind baby?"  
  
"Well, the day you had your surgery, you had a visitor I don't think your going to be too happy about." He said a little nervously because he wasn't sure of what her reaction would be.  
  
"And this person would be..."  
  
"Your mom." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"That's funny Jeff, but who really was it?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not kidding baby girl." He said pulling a small piece of folded white paper out of his pocket. "She asked me to give you her number. She said she's really sorry for what she did and she would really like for you to call her." He handed her the paper and she opened it and stared at the number and name printed on the paper.  
  
"I-I...this is why my dad was so upset...isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I don't know if I can call her." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Personally I think you should. It'll make you feel so much better to finally tell her how you feel and don't even try to deny it because I know it's totally eating you a live inside." Jeff said gently pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I guess you're right, but will you call her for me, I don't want to talk to her over the phone...it has to be face to face." She said pulling his arms around her.  
  
"I guess I can do that...you want her to come out here?"  
  
"Yea and as soon as possible because I'm really gonna need you with me and you leave for the road Saturday."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Two Days Later~*  
  
Ryan was sitting at the kitchen table with Amy. She was extremely nervous. They heard a car door slam, which was followed by three others. When Jeff had called Lindsay, she had asked him if she could bring her husband, son and step-son. Jeff had asked Ryan and she said that she really didn't care. So now it was the moment of truth, Ryan was going to come face to face with her mother...and meet her youngest brother. "I don't think I can do this Aimes."  
  
"I think it's too late now chica." Amy said as the front door opened and closed. Ryan and Amy walked into the living room where Jeff was standing with her mother and three others. Ryan stood in the doorway, not moving any closer to the group. Amy walked over to Jeff and whispered something in his ear and his attention went to where Ryan was. He motioned her over and everyone else turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh Ryan." Lindsay said running over to her. She reached out to touch her daughter but Ryan pulled away. "I guess I deserve that."  
  
"Damn right you do." Ryan answered not looking into her mother's eyes.  
  
"I know...Umm...Ryan this is my husband Joe Mitchell, his 16 year old son Jared, and our 7 year old son Michael." Lindsay said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Ryan said looking towards the three others in the room. "Umm...Amy could you take Jared and Michael and umm...show them the backyard?"  
  
"Oh yea sure," Amy said, "Come on guys."  
  
"This is so freakin' cool. I meet Jeff Hardy, Lita, Ryan Morgan and get to see Jeff Hardy's back yard all in the same day." Jared said as he and Michael followed Amy. "Do have Trish Stratus' phone number by any chance?" He asked as the walked out the back door.  
  
"Umm...would you like me to go too?" Joe asked Ryan.  
  
"That's up to her." Ryan answered referring to Lindsay.  
  
"You can stay." Lindsay said. "Ryan, sweetie, I'm so sorr-"  
  
"Don't...don't even say you're sorry."  
  
"But I am. I never meant to hurt you...or Gillian, or Josh, or Rich or your father."  
  
"Well, you did. You really fucked up my life. It took me years to trust people...hell it almost kept Jeff and I broken up. I'm just lucky I realized how much he loved me...and how much I love him." Ryan said looking at Jeff and he gave her a reassuring look.  
  
"If I knew how this was going to affect you I never would've left." Lindsay said softly.  
  
"Yea well it did, but just tell me one thing...why did you leave?"  
  
"Because...I was pregnant and I didn't want to face your father and tell him that I was in love with another man."  
  
"So you just up and left your children...how could you?" Ryan asked as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't want to...but at the time I felt that I had to."  
  
"I would never do something like that to my children...no matter what." Ryan said wiping her tears.  
  
"I made a huge mistake sweetie, but I was scared...please try and put yourself in my place." Lindsay begged.  
  
"I can't because there is only one man I will ever love and that man is Jeff."  
  
"Ryan, as hard as it may be for you to believe, I do love you and your brothers and sister. I always have and always will. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wonder how the four of you are doing. And then one day Jared was watching Raw and there you were saying how you were Jeff's manager and a WWE Diva. I couldn't believe it. You know that I never liked wrestling, but I've watched every show even the ones you weren't on. I saw when you first won the Women's Title, I saw that TLC Match you had last month. I'm so happy for you and so proud of you. Then I was watching and heard that you broke your neck at a house show and I was so worried, I just couldn't stay away. I had to see how you were." Lindsay explained and somehow Ryan could tell she was telling the truth. "Ryan you're my daughter and I will always love you, even if you never want to see me again."  
  
"God Mom, no matter how hard I try I can't hate you. As many times as I've said that I hate you...it's not true. You're my mom and I could never hate you, but that doesn't mean I'm not extremely mad, upset and hurt." Ryan said as new tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Please Ryan, can we start over." Lindsay begged as her own tears began to fall.  
  
"We can't go back to being mother and daughter, but I guess we can start over as friends." Ryan said softly and Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Is it too much to ask for a hug?" Lindsay asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess not." Ryan said giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Is it safe to come in yet?" Amy asked as she opened the back door.  
  
"Umm...yea." Ryan said as Jared, Michael and Amy walked in.  
  
"Your house is so damn cool Jeff." Jared said.  
  
"Thanks, it's not even done yet." Jeff answered with a smile.  
  
"I don't think it ever will be." Amy said as her cell phone rang. "Hey baby..." She said answering the phone. "Yes, I'm fine...yes the baby's fine...as far as I can see she's fine...yes Matt, I'm being careful..."  
  
"Give me that." Jeff said taking the phone from Amy. "Listen Matt, I'm making sure she's taking care of herself like I promised...yea...yea...I know...ok here she is." He said handing the phone back to Amy.  
  
"Matt I'll be ok, you don't have to have Jeff keeping check on me...I know you only do it cause you care...I love you too...k bye." Amy said flipping her cell shut. "Sorry about that. Matt's just a little paranoid now that I'm home while he's on the road." Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lindsay said.  
  
"Are you sure you can't give me Trish's number?" Jared asked and Ryan laughed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but Trish has a boyfriend already." Ryan said.  
  
"Damn...oh well how about Stacy or Torrie?"  
  
"There both taken too."  
  
"Well who isn't?"  
  
"Let me think...Lisa Marie isn't taken yet." Ryan said with a smirk.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Victoria"  
  
"Hell no! No offense but I don't want that psycho bitch!" Everybody laughed at that.  
  
"Do you know the Rock?" Michael asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I sure do. Maybe one day you can meet him."  
  
"Really? That would be soooo cool!" The young boy said excitedly.  
  
"I've gotta go and get ready to pick Matt up. He's boarding his flight from Miami now." Amy said giving Ryan and Jeff a hug. "It was nice meeting all of you." She said and with that she was gone.  
  
"Ryan...I think we should give you and Jeff sometime together." Lindsay said.  
  
"Thanks" Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"Will you give me a call?"  
  
"Yea, I will don't worry."  
  
"Ok, thank you so much Ryan." Lindsay said quickly giving her a hug before they left.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Ok, here ya go. I ya'll haven't forgotten about this story! I know it's been such a long time since I updated last, but I've had such a huge writers block. Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I just wanted to get the whole Ryan & her mom thing over with so I could move onto other things. I've been having so many ideas for this story but there all for chapters like really far in the future (ex-I already have ideas for Ryan's comeback to the WWE) but I have a few ideas for Ryan while she has a broken neck. Ummm...I really didn't pay any attention to quotes from Raw this week because I didn't think I was going to get to update till next week, so I can't give you one. I still have major writers block for 'Get Mine Get Yours' so I have no freakin clue when that's going to be updated next. Thanx to Alisha, Kassie, nic-002001, Dare To Be Different, Katyg-uk and Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for reviewin! *gives everyone a hug* I luv u guyz!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all for now...as always plz review!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~*  
  
P.S. Go read 'Exist 2 Inspire' it totally reeks of awesomeness!!!!!!!! 


	20. How Could You?

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Three Months Later~*  
  
"Ryan!" Amy called as she looked through Jeff's mail she had just gotten for him.  
  
"Yea?" Ryan asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
"This came for you in Jeff's mail." Amy said holding up a large manila envelope. On the front was Ryan's name in large bold letters.  
  
"Not again!" Ryan exclaimed taking the envelope from Amy.  
  
"You don't mean your stalker dude again?"  
  
"I sure as hell hope not." Ryan said opening the envelope. She pulled out a bunch of photos with a note taped over the top one. She read the note aloud to Amy. "Ryan: Thought you got rid of me huh? Well, I admit you've been good with making sure I don't see anything you don't want anyone to see. Sorry to hear about your neck. I thought you'd like to know what that precious little boyfriend of yours has been doing while you've been healing, so here's a little present from me to you."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that I want to know." Ryan said hesitantly pulling the note off the first picture. "Oh my fucking God." She whispered. Amy walked over and looked at the picture. Jeff's back was to the camera and there was a small blonde standing next to him.  
  
"Who is that Ryan?" She asked pointing to the blonde. Ryan took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"That is the slut he cheated on me with." Ryan said softly.  
  
"No way!" Amy said in disbelief as Ryan began looking through the other pictures. They all showed pictures of Jeff and the blonde.  
  
"I can't fucking believe this!" Ryan said looking at a picture of the blonde in Jeff's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. "That fucking son of a bitch!!" She yelled. Amy looked at the pictures in disbelief. She couldn't believe Jeff would do this to Ryan...again.  
  
"Maybe there is a good explanation for all of this." Amy tried to reason.  
  
"What the hell kind of reason could there be Amy? He did it to me again! That fucking piece of shit did it to me again!" She said as tears began fall down her face. Then they heard the front door open and Matt and Jeff walked into the living room.  
  
"Ryan, baby, what's wrong?" Jeff asked trying to put his arms around her.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Ryan yelled pulling herself away from him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong?!"  
  
"You wanna know what's wrong? Take a look at these!" She yelled throwing the pictures in Jeff's face. Jeff looked at them and his eyes widened.  
  
"Baby I can expla-"  
  
"No Jeff! I'm through with this shit! You did it to me before, you hurt me and I fucking took you back! You fucking son of a bitch! The second I'm injured and can't please you the way you want, you go find the easiest piece of ass in the United States to fuck! Oh, wait maybe you just can't keep your dick in your pants and you've been fucking her since I first caught you!" She screamed as she wiped her tears away. Matt looked on stunned, not knowing what the hell was going on. Jeff went to say something but Ryan put her hand up and cut him off. "You know what? I don't give a damn anymore! I believed you when you said you loved me, and I gave you my heart and you fucking broke it...again!" Ryan yelled angrily as the tears continued to slowly stream down her face.  
  
"I swear to God I didn't touch her!" Jeff said and Ryan slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"I don't give a fuck anymore! I NEVER EVER want to see you again! Do you understand me? I never want to hear from you, speak to you, or see you EVER the fuck again, so you better just forget about me and us." She said heading towards his front door. "Amy, Matt can I stay with you guys till I get a flight up to New York?"  
  
"Sure sweetie. Matt I'm going to take her back to our house." Amy said following Ryan.  
  
"Ok, babe." Matt said looking at Jeff who had his head in his hands. He picked up the pictures and looked at them. "How the hell could you do that to Ryan?" He asked.  
  
"Matt, I swear I didn't. She came up and started flirting with me. It killed me when I lost her the first time; I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice." Jeff said looking up at Matt.  
  
"Whoa...the same mistake twice?" Matt asked pausing. "Wait, that's why she broke up with you in January isn't it? You cheated on her didn't you!" Matt yelled smacking his younger brother upside the head. "What the fuck made you do something so stupid? Ryan's a beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, bright, intelligent, vivacious women! I know she's to you what Amy is to me, the love of your life!"  
  
"Your right, she is the love of my life! Hell, she the best damn thing that ever happened to me!" Jeff yelled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"I didn't, the first time I got drunk, really, really drunk, but I swear this time I didn't do it." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, bro, but I've gotta go and get back to Amy. I'll talk to her and I'll try talking to Ryan."  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"No problem." Matt said giving him a brotherly hug. Once he had gone Jeff got up and walked over to the mantel of his fireplace. He picked up a picture of him and Ryan. It was from when they had gone to Hawaii for Raw. The Divas had a photo shoot on the beach the day before one of the shows they were going to do and Jeff and Andrew decided to tag along with Ryan and Stacy. Ryan had been taunting Jeff all day in her little bikini's and finally when the head photographer had called it a day, he tackled her to the sand and began kissing her. Amazingly, one of the photographers managed to get a picture of them kissing and it was even posted on the Diva's website. He had gotten the picture a few weeks after it had been posted and Jeff immediately put it in the picture frame.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" He thought out loud. "I need you in my life, I love you so much." He said looking down at the picture as a few tears escaped his eyes.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is another short chapter, but like I said before I don't want to give too much away at once. I've already got a majority of the next chapter written, so it'll probably be up by the end of the week, probably sooner. Ummmm...I've really got nottin else to say. Thanx to Star*, nic-002001, Alisha, & Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl (I know I said it in a review, twice, but feel betta chica!) for reviewing! As always plz, plz,plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"It's ok chica." Amy said gently rubbing her friends back as she cried.  
  
"No Amy, I love him so much. I need him." Ryan cried into Amy's shoulder.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know." Amy said as the front door opened. "Hi babe." She said as Matt walked in.  
  
"Hi...Ryan can we talk?" Matt asked softly.  
  
"Yea, sure." She said as she looked up at him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Ryan, Jeff didn't sleep with that girl." Matt said as he sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"He did...again." She said tearfully.  
  
"Sweetie, I know my brother. He didn't do it." Ryan shook her head.  
  
"He did it once, Matt, and he did it again."  
  
"You should have seen him. He was so upset. He told me he didn't do it and that the girl came up and started flirting with him. I can tell when he's lying and he's not."  
  
"How do you know for sure Matt? Huh? Until you know for sure, he's out of my life for good." Ryan stated, her tears still falling.  
  
"Ryan-"  
  
"Matt just let her be right now." Amy said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright." Matt said reluctantly as the doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and opened the door. "Hey Trish, hey Shane." He said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Hey Matt." They both said as they walked in.  
  
"Oh my God, Ryan, what's wrong?" Trish asked rushing over to her friend. Ryan explained the situation to Trish and Shane. "Aww...sweetie I can't believe Jeff would do something like that."  
  
"Wait...was this blonde a little shorter than Trish with hair around her waist?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Jeff didn't sleep with her."  
  
"What are you talking about? How would you know?"  
  
"Trish, remember last week when we met Jeff down in the hotel bar and that little blonde was putting the moves on him?" Shane asked Trish.  
  
"Oh yea. She was flirting with him and like touching his arm, but he kept pushing her away and stuff and then she actually sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him, but he didn't kiss her, he didn't even flirt back." Trish said remembering the blonde.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan asked and they nodded.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I've gotta get back to him, I can't lose him because of I jumped to the wrong conclusion." She said turning to Matt. "Please take me back to Jeff's." Ryan begged.  
  
"Sure, come on."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ryan quietly opened the front door of Jeff's house. The house was silent as she walked into the living room. She saw Jeff sitting on his couch staring down at a picture. "Jeff." She said softly. Jeff immediately looked up at the sound of her voice. Ryan could tell that he had been crying.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"I guess you don't want me here." She said softly.  
  
"No, of course I want you here but I thought you never wanted to see me again." He said putting the picture down next to him.  
  
"I talked to Trish and Shane and they said she tried to kiss you but you pushed her away." Ryan said as Jeff pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Ryan, I love you so damn much, it scares me sometimes, but I would never do what I did to you ever again."  
  
"Jeff, I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." She said kissing him tenderly. "Please just tell me why you didn't tell me about her."  
  
"Because, I know how much I hurt you and I didn't want to bring all that hurt up again. Nothing happened so I didn't see the point of having it hurt you again. But I swear nothing happened."  
  
"I believe you that nothing happened and I guess I understand why you didn't tell me, just next time, please tell me."  
  
"Ok, no more secrets, I promise." Jeff said kissing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I'm sorry about slapping you before." She said, gently running a finger down his still slightly red cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about it baby." He said taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I'm just glad you came back to me."  
  
"I don't think I could stay away even if I tried." Ryan said giving him a small smile before kissing his cheek.  
  
"Baby, how did you get those pictures?" Jeff asked suddenly and Ryan sighed. She leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"Our good friend, the stalker." She said and Jeff groaned.  
  
"I thought we were rid of him."  
  
"I guess not...but I think whoever they are they're trying to break us up."  
  
"It sure does seem that way," Jeff said, "but it isn't going to work." Ryan got off of his lap and picked up the envelope off of the floor. He watched as a smile spread across her face. "What?" He asked.  
  
"The stupid son of a bitch left a return address." She said showing him the envelope.  
  
"You're shitting me right?" He asked as he looked at the return address on the envelope. "Who the hell would be so damn stupid?" He said grabbing the phone. He quickly dialed Vince McMahon's number. After conversing with him for a few minutes, Jeff hung up. "Vince said that he would contact Detective Koslow and give him the address. He told me to Fed Ex the envelope, pictures and note to him tomorrow." He said grabbing Ryan's hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Can we not worry about this right now?" Jeff asked standing up.  
  
"All I want right now is for you to hold me." She whispered, pulling him closer to her. She leaned her head onto his chest and sighed.  
  
"That's all I want right now too." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about ANOTHER short chapter, but at least it's not taking me foreva to update. I'm still in a huge writer's block rut for 'Get Mine Get Yours', so I have no freakin clue when that's going to be updated next. I was going to keep Ryan and Jeff broken up for a few chapters but I just couldn't. Thanx to Star* [Me? The great Jeff Hardy lover....=)] Yolanda, nic-002001, Dare To Be Different, dark-angel0098 for reviewin! As always plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


	22. Ringz & Thingz

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~One Week Later~*  
  
"What is all this stuff Ryan?" Amy asked as they walked into Jeff's living room.  
  
"A whole bunch of stuff from my room in New York. Gillian sent it up for me since I've been getting bored. I figured we could look through it." Ryan said with a shrug as she helped Amy sit on the floor.  
  
"I HATE being pregnant." Amy complained as Ryan handed her a knife to cut the tape off the boxes. "So exactly what kind of stuff is in these boxes?"  
  
"Old stuff, from school and when I first started wrestling. I had a whole bunch of shit in my closet and I asked Gill to pack some of it in boxes." She said opening one of the boxes.  
  
"Look it's Ryan's twelfth grade yearbook. Let's see...Good luck with wrestling Ryan, hope to see you on TV. from: Jason. Ryan, hope our date for Friday is still on, Stephen. To Ryan, I'll see you over the summer, but I'll say good luck with the wrestling now anyways. Love, Kate. P.S. Give the Rock my number when you meet him!" Amy laughed. "You wrestled in high school?"  
  
"Yea, I started training in January of my Senior year." Ryan said pulling a photo album out of one of the boxes. She flipped through the pages until she found one picture. "Oh my God. I totally forgot about this." Ryan said with a laugh. "Look at this picture." She said handing the photo album to Amy.  
  
"Is that you with Jeff and Shannon? Oh my God you have blonde hair!"  
  
"I know, I remember I met them when they stopped by an Indy show I did in Raleigh. That was like a year before I officially signed with the WWE. I totally forgot about that."  
  
"I'm surprised Jeff and Shannon didn't remember."  
  
"Well I looked a lot different then. My hair was short and blonde, plus I looked a lot younger and I didn't have the tattoo on my abdomen."  
  
"That's true." Amy said looking at other pictures. "Just wait till you show Jeff that picture...speaking of Jeff where did he and the more handsome of the two Hardy brothers go?"  
  
"I have no clue Aimes. Jeff got up at seven this morning and said that he and Matt had to go out some where. He was really secretive about it too." Ryan said as the phone rang. "And I'm only going to say that my Hardy Boy has the sexiest body I've ever seen up close and personal too. And oh the things he can do could drive a girl wild." She said licking her bottom lip as she got up.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I want to know nothing about yours and Jeff's sex life?" Amy asked as Ryan picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?...Oh, hi Detective Koslow...you did...it's a fake?...I know, I understand thanks anyways...you too...Bye." She said hanging up the phone, a look of disappointment on her face.  
  
"Who was that?" Amy asked as she tried to stand up.  
  
"That was Detective Koslow. That return address on the envelope was a fake, the only thing we know is that it was sent from Wisconsin, but that really doesn't help because that's where Jeff was when the pictures were taken." Ryan said helping her up.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Just try to keep your mind off of it." Amy said with a hand resting on her stomach. "I hate being fat." She said scrunching up her nose.  
  
"You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a huge difference."  
  
"Ugh...you sound like Matt." Amy said and they both laughed.  
  
"That's because for once Matt's right." Ryan said and Amy gave her a playful pout.  
  
"Are you trying to say that my Matty is never right?"  
  
"Only when he disagrees with me he's wrong other than that, he is usually right." Ryan said as Amy threw a pillow at her. "My, my aren't pregnant women violent." Ryan laughed and Amy couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
"What do you think of this one Jeff?" Matt asked showing Jeff a diamond ring on a platinum band. It was a square cut with a smaller diamond on each side. "I think this is the one I'm gonna get. Jeff...Jeff...are you even paying attention to me?" He asked as Jeff turned his attention to Matt.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, it's beautiful Matt." He said turning his attention back to the display case. "Excuse me sir, could I see that?" Jeff asked pointing out a pear shaped diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on each side of it.  
  
"Of course." He said taking it out of the display. "It is a two carrot diamond. The ones on the sides are each a quarter carrot. A quite beautiful ring indeed."  
  
"Yes it is. I'll take it." Jeff said pulling out his credit card.  
  
"Jeff are you going to propose to Ryan?" Matt asked a little surprised.  
  
"No...yes...well no, not for a little while but that's the ring." Jeff said and Matt still looked surprised.  
  
"But you haven't even looked at other rings."  
  
"Yes I have, I've been looking at ones in all of the jewelry stores you've dragged me to today but this one is the one...I know it." Jeff said as the jeweler took his credit card from him.  
  
"Ok. This is the one I'm getting Amy. I can tell it's her." Matt said with a smile and Jeff took a better look at the ring then before.  
  
"Yea it is...good choice man." Jeff said. "When are you going to propose?"  
  
"Tonight. I have everything all planned out. A nice romantic dinner and then I'll propose and hopefully I won't get turned down." He said and Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's not going to say no. She's been waiting for over to years for you to ask her." Jeff said and Matt looked a little surprised.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
  
"I heard her and Ryan talking one night a few months ago. She was telling Ryan how she's been waiting since your two your anniversary for you to ask her and she's starting to get worried that you're never going to pop the question."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No...I'm just saying that to get your hopes up." Jeff said. "Of course really you dumbass." Jeff said and Matt let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good because I really do love her. I may not always say it but I really do."  
  
"Don't worry she knows bro." Jeff reassured his brother.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Ryan...Amy?" Jeff called as he and Matt walked into the house after first stopping at Matt's to drop off the rings.  
  
"We're in the kitchen babe!" He heard Ryan call. They walked into the kitchen and saw Amy and Ryan sitting at the kitchen table, Ryan with a cup of coffee and Amy with a glass of milk.  
  
"What did you two do this morning?" Amy asked after Matt gave her a kiss.  
  
"Nothing interesting honey." He said with a smile and Amy raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Listen, why don't we get out of here? I've got a special night planned for us." He said as he helped Amy out of the chair.  
  
"Oooo...a special night? I'm already liking the sound of this." She said with a smile. "Bye Ryan, bye Jeff. See you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye guys." Jeff said as they left. Then he turned to Ryan. "How was your morning baby?" He asked giving her a kiss.  
  
"It was good. We looked through a whole bunch of my old stuff that Gill sent down." She said as Jeff wrapped his arms around her. "Speaking of my old stuff I have something to show you." She said standing up and pulling him towards the living room. "Sit." She commanded pushing him onto the couch.  
  
"I love a woman who's forceful." He said with a smirk and Ryan just shook her head.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I can think of a few things I'd like to do with you." He said with a wink and Ryan laughed.  
  
"Not now babe, maybe later." She said pulling her photo album out of a box. "Do you remember the day we first met?" She asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Of course I do. In the parking garage at Titan Towers, the day you signed your contract." He said with a smile.  
  
"Nope." Ryan said. "Think really hard Jeff, to about a year before that." She said opening the album once he gave her a blank stare. "Look at this picture." She said showing him the picture.  
  
"Holy shit. That's you and me and Shannon and you have blonde hair...short blonde hair." He said as he looked at the picture. "I remember that day. It was when Shannon and I went to an indy show and saw you and I told you I was impressed with you."  
  
"Yep." Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about that?" He asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth...I forgot." She said.  
  
"God you looked so different there." He said looking at the picture.  
  
"I know, even my dad didn't recognize me when I came home with that hair cut."  
  
"No offense, but short hair isn't your thing." He said and Ryan nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I know. I hated it. I will never cut it again." She said with a laugh, then she stopped realizing she had tot tell Jeff about the call. "Umm, Jeff I have to tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked.  
  
"Detective Koslow called today and our stalker left us a fake return address." SHe said and Jeff let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I knew it was to damn good to be true." He cursed as Ryan ran her hands down his arms.  
  
"I know baby, I know. Let's just forget about it for now." She said sitting herself in his lap. "On a happy note...what would you like for your twenty-sixth birthday?" She asked.  
  
"I loved what you got me last year." He said with that sexy smile of his.  
  
"And was that the new dirt bike that I got for you or what I gave you later that night?"  
  
"I love the dirt bike but I loved what you gave me later that night even more." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I know that I'll never forget that night."  
  
"Neither will I." She said giving him a kiss. "But what do you want for your birthday?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"As long as I have you with me. I don't care what you get me." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" She asked and he gave her another smile.  
  
"Oh yes, many, many times. Have I told you that I love you?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"All the time."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Hello pplz! Here ya go chapter 22! Sorry if the end of this is not too good, I wuz up till 2:30 last night and got up at 7:30 this morning and it is now quarter to eleven and I'm tired as hell. The next chapter may not be up for a couple of weeks because I have Spring Break coming up this week and I'm going to be at my dad's. He decided to cancel our phone service because he uses his cell phone a lot more than his regular phone which means I can not connect my lap top to the phone line. I will however be able to write so when I get back to my mom's I'll be able to update. If the next chapter of 'Get Mine Get Yours' isn't up by Friday, it'll be updated after I get back. Umm..................o I started yet another story entitled 'Bring Me To Life' (it was first titled Damaged, but I decided to change it), so everyone please go read and review that and tell me wat ya think! Hmmm.........I think that's it for now. Thanx to Yolanda, JoLLeY-GrEEn, Star, Dare To Be Different, Candy, Dark-Angel0098, and Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for reviewin! I luv ya all!!! As always, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lotz ~O~ Luv,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


	23. SummerSlam

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
A/N: I'M FINALLY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"You're coming out for my birthday, right?" Jeff asked as he and Ryan waited for his flight to be called at the airport the next morning.  
  
"Of course," She answered as she felt his arms tighten around her waist, "but where's Matt and Amy? Matt's gonna miss the flight." Ryan asked and as if on cue, Matt came running towards them with Amy waddling as quickly as she could behind him.  
  
"Good, I didn't miss the flight." He said as Amy stopped next to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Amy what's that on your finger?" Ryan asked as she tugged Amy's hand off of Matt and looked at it. "Oh my God....he finally proposed?" She more stated than asked happily.  
  
"Yea." She said as Ryan gave her a hug.  
  
"It's about time!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Believe it or not...that's what I told him when he asked." Amy said with a smile.  
  
"I know...jeez, I was expecting a 'yes' or a 'no' but I got a 'it's about damn time!' from her." Matt laughed.  
  
"I told you she would say 'yes'." Jeff said patting his brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Wait...that's what you two were doing yesterday." Ryan concluded and they nodded. "Sneaky little bastards."  
  
"That's us." Jeff stated proudly and Amy laughed. They continued to talk amongst themselves till Matt and Jeff's flight was called.  
  
"I'll see you Sunday babe." Ryan said giving Jeff a kiss.  
  
"Love ya." He said before giving her another kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Ok, come on Jeff. We're gonna miss our flight." Matt said pulling Jeff away from Ryan. Ryan laughed a little as her and Amy watched them walk through the gate.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So how does it feel to officially be the future Mrs. Matt Hardy?" Ryan asked with a smile as she and Amy sat in the living room of Matt and Amy's house.  
  
"I'm sooooo happy Ry, I still can't believe he actually proposed to me!" Amy squealed happily as she admired her ring and Ryan smiled.  
  
"I'm really happy for you guys. You just got engaged and you've got a baby on the way...I'm so excited!" Ryan said with excitement. Amy smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"  
  
"Oh my God! Of course I will!" Ryan said giving Amy a hug. "I know you guys just got engaged but have you picked a date yet?" Ryan asked and Amy shook her head.  
  
"No, we only know that it'll be after this damn kid is outta me." Amy said patting her stomach gently and Ryan laughed.  
  
"Don't worry chica you only have a few more months."  
  
"Four months." Amy stated as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm fine baby, what's up? You guys only left a few hours ago." Amy asked.  
  
"Can you check up stairs and see if I left one of my bags?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Amy said standing up. "I'll be right back." She said to Ryan before she waddled up the stairs. "Yea, the little black one with your shampoo and soap and stuff." Amy said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Matt said. Amy picked up the bag and went to throw it on the bed when something fell out. She picked up the small black box and opened it.  
  
"Matt why do you have another engagement ring in your bag?" Amy asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Umm...it's...I..." Matt said trying to find the right words.  
  
"Spit it out Matt." Amy said almost angrily.  
  
"It's not mine...I'm holding it for some one." Matt admitted.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Matthew tell me, I'm a pregnant women you don't want me mad at you." She said.  
  
"But I-" Matt began but then Amy heard someone say something to Matt in the background. They conversed quietly for a second before someone else got on the phone to talk to Amy.  
  
"It's not Matt's, it's mine." Jeff said.  
  
"You're gonna propose to Ryan?" Amy asked as quietly as she could.  
  
"Not yet...just please don't tell her." Jeff said in a worried voice.  
  
"Don't worry Jeff, I'll keep my mouth shut." She said as she heard Ryan start to come up the stairs. She looked around and quickly hid the ring in a dresser draw under Matt's shorts. She saw Ryan walk in and she quickly slammed the drawer shut. Amy gave her a smile as Ryan watched her with a somewhat confused expression and then turned her attention back to Jeff. "Please put my fiancé back on the phone so I can say I love him."  
  
"What am I chopped liver?" Jeff asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what you are." Amy said jokingly. "Nah, I love ya, now put Matt back on!" She demanded.  
  
"Ok, jeez woman, I'll put your man on." Jeff said handing the phone back to Matt.  
  
"Hey babe." Matt said.  
  
"I'll let you go now but I love you and be careful." Amy said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He said then he paused. "I love you too, Aimes." He said softly into the phone before they hung up. Amy smiled and put the phone down.  
  
"What was that about?" Ryan asked curiously.  
  
"What?" Amy asked innocently.  
  
"It just seemed like you were acting really jumpy when I came in."  
  
"Oh...you were probably just imagining it. Now why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm having a craving for Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Ice Cream and some pepperoni." Amy said trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Oh...ewwwww Amy that's soooooo gross." Ryan said she made a wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Come on I'm hungry!" Amy said grabbing Ryan's arm and pulling her to the kitchen.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sunday morning Ryan tapped her foot as she waited for her luggage at the baggage claim. She looked at her watch and sighed. Jeff was supposed to meet her there ten minutes ago and he was late. She saw one of her bags and lifted it off the conveyer belt.  
  
"Hey, hey, you're not supposed to lift things that heavy." A familiar southern accent said as they took her bag from her.  
  
"Yea, well that was the third time I watched it pass."  
  
"Sorry...I got caught in traffic." Jeff said giving her a sheepish smile. Ryan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I already know your track record for being late." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Yea, yea," He said as they walked to the parking garage. "How was your flight?" He asked putting her bags in the back of his Ford Explorer.  
  
"It was alright...long, but otherwise it was ok." She said as he got in the driver's seat and started the car.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I think I forgot something." Ryan said looking over at Jeff.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy Birthday baby." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." He said turning into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"Yea, now you're an old man." Ryan laughed and Jeff glared at her playfully.  
  
"No I'm not!" He said as they walked into the hotel lobby.  
  
"Oh yes you are! You're twenty-six. I won't be that old for five years." Ryan said playfully pushing him into the elevator.  
  
"You're supposed to be nice to me since it's my birthday you know." Jeff said and she gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"I'm only stating the truth." She said and Jeff pouted. "Aww...I'm sorry baby. You're not old yet." She said giving him a hug. "How about I give you a birthday kiss to make up for it?" She suggested. He nodded happily and Ryan leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Awww..." They heard someone say. They pulled away and looked towards the elevator doors which had opened in the middle of their kiss. "Aren't you two the cutest couple?" Stephanie McMahon said as she got onto the elevator.  
  
"Hi Steph." Ryan said giving her boss a smile.  
  
"Hi Ryan, hi Jeff." She said as she pressed the lobby button. "I hope you two aren't planning on sticking around too long, my dad wants everyone at the arena by eleven thirty." Stephanie said as the doors opened once again on the third floor.  
  
"Don't worry we're just dropping off Ry's bags than we're on our way to the arena." Jeff said as he and Ryan walked off the elevator. "Bye Steph."  
  
"See you two later." She said as the doors closed.  
  
"Come on." Jeff said taking Ryan's hand as they walked down the hall towards his room.  
  
"I have a confession to make." Ryan said as Jeff unlocked his room door.  
  
"And what might that be Miss Morgan?" Jeff asked as he put her bag down next to his bags.  
  
"I don't exactly have your birthday presents with me." She admitted. "But I do have a card." She quickly added pulling an envelope out of her bag. Jeff gave her a smile before taking it from her and opening it. He read through the card and his smile grew.  
  
"Sorry that I don't have your presents with me because they're too big but I promise you'll get them when we get home. Happy Birthday, I love you. Love Always, Ryan XOXOXO." He read aloud the part she had written. "Come here baby girl." He said as she gave him a hug. "Thank you, I think I can wait a couple of days for my presents." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Good, cause it would've been very hard to lug around the airport." She said and Jeff laughed.  
  
"Then I'm glad you left them cause I know I would've ended up lugging it around." He stated matter-of-factly. Ryan nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yea you would've."  
  
"You look cute today." Jeff said with a smile as he looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a tight red and pink swirl sleeveless shirt that came just above her navel and a pair of knee high, black platform boots. She had a belly ring that had two little cherries dangling from it. Her long waist length brown hair fell down her back in waves with her sunglasses holding it back as if it were a head band.  
  
"Oh and I don't look cute other days?" She asked with her hands on her hips in mock anger.  
  
"Oh you look cute other days, but you always look sexy baby." He said sweetly as he grabbed her by her waist and gently pulled her to him.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Hardy." Ryan said casually putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh really?" Jeff asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes really, especially since it's quarter to eleven and you have to be at the arena in forty-five minutes." She said glancing at the digital clock on the night stand next to the bed.  
  
"Oh shit, let's go." Jeff said grabbing her hand and his bag and dragging her out of the room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hold still damn it!" Ryan said as she tried to put the finishing touches on Jeff's arm.  
  
"Sorry." Jeff said as he heard her click her tongue ring against her teeth which told him that she was concentrating on his arm.  
  
"There. How does that look?" Ryan asked once she had finished painting some crazy design on Jeff's arm.  
  
"Perfect." He said with a smile.  
  
"Now are you going to pay me for my services?" She asked holding out her hand.  
  
"I don't have any money though." He said and she put her arms around his waist. "But I can think of another way to pay you." He said with a devilish smile before leaning down to kiss her. He gently lifted her up and sat her on the table next to his body paint. She wrapped one leg around his waist pulling him closer and suddenly out of the blue; Jay and Shelton Benjamin came barreling down the hallway beating the shit out of each other with a camera following them. Jeff and Ryan quickly pulled away from each other but it was too late, the camera had already caught their little make-out session. "Oh shit." Jeff said pulling Ryan off the table and out of camera range. One of the production assistants glared at them and they both gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"You two are going to be in so much trouble with Mr. McMahon." The assistant said to Jeff and Ryan once the shot was finished. Ryan bit her lip nervously and Jeff just shrugged as Shane McMahon walked down the corridor.  
  
"Ryan, Jeff, my father wants to see you now." He said.  
  
"That was quick." Jeff mumbled as he and Ryan walked down to Vince's office. Jeff knocked on the door and they heard Vince bellow for them to enter. Vince looked up at them from the TV sitting on his desk and stood up.  
  
"Jeff, Ryan, I am very disappointed in the two of you." He stated. Jeff gave him a confused look.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"You two know better than to kiss in the middle of the hallways backstage especially when we are having a live broadcast. Now the storyline we were going to put you in starting tomorrow won't work since everyone has seen the two of you kissing backstage. You were supposed to start a love angle with Gail Kim, Jeff, but now that idea can go to the trash." Vince said.  
  
"Well, maybe you could work off of this. It's not an unknown fact by most of the fans that Jeff and I are together and when Jeff and I had the love angle before the fans really seemed to love it." Ryan said.  
  
"You do have a point but you currently have a broken neck and hell, you haven't been on WWE TV since the first of June." Vince said in thought. "I'm going to have the writers work on it tonight and I'll get back to you. Ryan you're going to be here tomorrow for Raw right?"  
  
"Yea I will be." Ryan answered.  
  
"Good because you may need to make an appearance. Now Jeff I understand you're in the next match so you can go to the gorilla position and get ready. The two of you are dismissed." He said as Jeff and Ryan exited his office.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Later that night, after the paper-view, many of the WWE Superstars went out to a local club in Los Angeles.  
  
"What do you want to drink babe?" Jeff asked as they walked into the club.  
  
"Umm...just get me whatever you're getting." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"K, I'll meet you at the table." He said as they headed off into different directions. Ryan made her way towards one of the many tables occupied by the Superstars and sat next to Trish.  
  
"Hey Trish." Ryan said happily.  
  
"Hey Ry, where's Jeff?" Trish asked looking around.  
  
"He's at the bar getting us drinks." Ryan answered as Nora sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Nora." Ryan said giving her a smile.  
  
"Hi Ryan, hi Trish," She said, "do either of you know where-"  
  
"Chris is right over there." Trish said pointing to Chris Nowinski who was sitting at another table talking with Shane, Matt, Shannon, Andrew and few other of the male Superstars.  
  
"How did you know I was gonna ask where he was?" Nora asked and Ryan and Trish rolled their eyes.  
  
"It's so obvious you like him." Trish stated.  
  
"And even more obvious that he likes you." Ryan said and Trish nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? He doesn't like me that way." Nora denied.  
  
"Come on Nora, you flirt with him and he flirts right back." Trish said as Jeff came up to the table.  
  
"Here baby." He said placing a Corona in front of her.  
  
"Thanks hun."  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to the guys." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"K." She said as she watched his retreating back head towards the table where his brother was seated. "Can you believe Matt and Amy are finally engaged?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I know, I thought he was never going to propose to her." Trish said.  
  
"How's her ring Ry, is it gorgeous?" Nora asked.  
  
"Yea, it's beautiful." Ryan said and they all had dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Stacy asked as she came up to them.  
  
"Yea, we were just talking about Matt and Amy." Nora answered.  
  
"Oh I know I heard. I'm so happy for them. Did they pick a date yet Ryan?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Nope, only that it's going to be after the baby is born. Amy doesn't want to waddle down the aisle." Ryan laughed.  
  
"I haven't seen her in a few months, how is she looking?" Nora asked.  
  
"Pregnant." Amy and Trish answered in unison and they all laughed.  
  
"Nah, she doesn't look half as bad as she thinks she does." Ryan said taking a sip of her beer. Suddenly they saw Shannon jump up from his seat with his cell phone in his hand.  
  
"Just calm down babe, I'll get the next flight home and I'll meet you at the hospital...I love you too." He said snapping his cell shut. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" He yelled. "Crystal just went into labor and I'm in L fucking A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said running a frantic hand through his hair.  
  
"Man just chill. We'll get you to the airport and Matt and I will bring your stuff back when we head home Wednesday. Is there anything you need from the hotel?" Jeff asked his best friend. Shannon thought for a brief second.  
  
"Not that I can think of." He said.  
  
"Ry, I gotta bring Shan to the airport, you wanna come?" He asked and Ryan stood up.  
  
"Yea, I'll come." She said as they headed towards the exit.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"It's ok Shannon, don't worry. She'll probably be in labor for a little while." Ryan tried to reassure a very nervous and jittery Shannon as the three of them stood at the ticket counter at the airport.  
  
"Yea, I know, I just want to be there for her, you know?" He said looking at his watch.  
  
"Don't worry, man." Jeff said as they stepped up to the ticket counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" The attendant asked.  
  
"Yea, we need one ticket for the next flight to North Carolina." Jeff said as he got out his credit card. Shannon went to protest but Jeff just ignored him.  
  
"The next flight leaves in twenty minutes, I suggest you hurry and get to the gate." She said once she finished processing everything. She handed the ticket to Jeff and he handed it to Shannon.  
  
"Call us when Crystal has the baby." Jeff said.  
  
"And give her our love." Ryan said and Shannon nodded and took off towards the metal detectors.  
  
"Can you believe Crystal is going to have the baby?" Ryan asked as they watched Shannon hand the security guards his ID.  
  
"Yea, I know. It seems like just yesterday they started going out and that was like, God so many years ago." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled as she ran her hands down his arms and he leaned his head on his shoulder. "Just wait till we have a baby." Jeff said and Ryan turned her head to the side to look at him.  
  
"Are you trying to hint at something?" She asked and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm not saying now cause I know neither of us are ready for kids yet, but in the future it would be nice to have a couple of kids with the woman I love most in the world." Ryan smiled and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yea, but first we gotta get married, but neither of us are ready for that just yet either." Ryan said as Shannon gave them a nervous smile before heading towards the flight gate.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE THROW A FUCKING PARTY!!!!!!!!!! So here it is finally, Chapter 23 and it's a little longer than my normal chapters so hopefully that makes up for it a tiny bit. Ummm....jeez, lets see what happened since I last updated. I got my belly button re-pierced and umm....o yea Jeff Hardy left WWE. That fuckin suxs, but you know what, if he's happy doing his music for now then all the luck to him. I heard he's heading up to Cincinnati to start recording with his band, so now I'm waiting for an album. *looks at watch* I'm still waiting!!!!!! I do think though that Jeff will be back in the WWE, maybe in like 8 months or a year. Now I have to watch the Hardyz DVD to get my Jeff fix each week [not that I don't luv the DVD, it's just not the same :-(]. Umm....ok now I'm depressed, I need some happy news. Let's see, Stone Cold is back & Co-GM of Raw, maybe now Raw will be a little more interesting. Next Thursday I'm leaving to Arizona for my cuz's wedding and I will most likely have internet access from the hotel we are staying at but I don't know how much, if any, writing I will get done while I'm down there. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up before then. Thanx to Dare To Be Different, Elizabeth Mcleod, Star* (thanx 4 the idea for the title of the previous chapter, Rings & Things!), nic-002001, Yolanda, and Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv you guyz sooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywayz, I'm out for now.  
  
Lotz ~O~ Luv,  
  
*~*Aimie*~*  
  
P.S. In case any of you were confused, when Ryan goes to visit Jeff for his b-day, it's the Sunday of the annual August paper-view, SummerSlam. And you guyz can start giving me suggestions of names for Matt and Amy's baby and I haven't figured out if it'll be a boy or a girl so u can review wit both. If u want u can even i/m me on AIM my s/n is on my profile as well as my email so feel free to email me too. 


	24. AN

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for my lack of updating!!!!! I've been so0o freakin busy lately and I'm going on a cruise on Saturday...but this week I am going 2 try and get sum writing done. Another thing I hafta do is figure out how 2 get my chapters from my laptop 2 my computer (cuz my mom is bein a bitch lately and wont let me go online....but I wont get in2 that write now)....I'm thinking about puttin the chapters on 2 CD-RW's but then I may hafta wait until i have more done...again I'm soo sorry I havent updated! Plz forgive me!   
  
Luv Yaz  
  
XoX Aimie XoX  
  
P.S. If n-e 1 wud like 2 contact me email me at lilmizxtreme@aol.com & put sumthin like Your Story Or FanFiction.Net or sumthin like that as the subject cuz if you dont I will probably just delete it. 


End file.
